


Spellbound

by i_live_in_the_reylo_moon



Series: Soul Meets Body Series [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Shower, Ben Solo is clueless, Ben has anxiety, Birth, Breastfeeding, Christmas, Devoted Reylo, Devotion, F/M, Fancy Dress Party, Fluff and Smut, Halloween Costumes, Honeymoon, Love, Lust, Marriage Proposal, Marriage proposal smut, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Prequel, Prison, Professor solo, Rey gets what she wants, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Spanking, Spring Break, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, everyone is legal, grumpy smol bean, mini lactation kink, student rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 61,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_live_in_the_reylo_moon/pseuds/i_live_in_the_reylo_moon
Summary: It's Halloween but unlike most students Rey Jakken has no intention of getting drunk, throwing up in a bush or pulling some random guy.No she has her eyes set on her Literature Professor and she always gets what she wants.Professor Solo, Rey is coming for you.Smutty prequel/overlap/kinda sequel to Snuggles





	1. Halloween Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReyloRobyn2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/gifts).



> happy birthday ReyloRobyn2011 :D
> 
> I hope it lives up to expectations :s
> 
> The aesthetic I made for my Tumblr acct: @i-live-in-the-reylo-moon - come say hi or make a request if you like.

o-o-o-o-o

“I call her the devil  
Cause she makes me wanna sin  
And every time she knocks  
I can’t help but let her in”

Unknown

o-o-o-o-o

‘Off you go and have a good Halloween.’ Ben half smiles as his students begin dropping their assignments on his desk and leave the classroom.

He looks out the corner of his eye at the furthest desk on the front row to find Rey Jakken slowly getting to her feet, a small smile on her lips as she picks up the papers from her desk.

Everyone but Rey and Jess Pava have filtered out of the room, ready to spend the weekend celebrating – and no doubt getting drunk - at endless frat parties. Ben will spend it marking their assignments.

‘So Professor, what will you be doing tonight for Halloween? Is there a faculty fancy dress party?’ Jess snickers, an innocent smile on her lips, but a devilish look in her eyes as she looks between Rey and Professor Solo.

‘Marking.’ Ben mutters as he begins shuffling the papers together on his desk.

‘That sounds....boring. You know you’re always welcome to come to our party if you want?’ Jess continues, her smile turning into a smirk as she looks over at Rey, who is now beet red and wide-eyed, shaking her head furiously.

‘I-I don’t think so. Yeah, um. No. Thank you. For the offer.’ Ben flusters and Jess smiles at him.

‘Well if you change your mind, here’s our address.’ Jess drops a piece of notepaper onto the pile of assignments in his hands, gives him a wicked smirk before sashaying out of the room leaving Rey gawping at her.

‘I’m so sorry about her. She just doesn’t know when to stop talking.’ Rey mumbles as she offers her assignment to him, her face a little less bright and more embarrassed.

Ben looks up at her as he takes her assignment and their eyes meet. It’s only a fleeting moment, but an energy passes between them. Ben’s eyes widen a fraction and his lips part in shock and awe at the feeling. Rey on the other hand gives him a hopeful look, and a shy smile before she steps away.

‘Have a great evening _Sir_.’ She quips, glancing back over her shoulder and offering him a flirty smile as she steps out to the corridor.

‘Uh, yes you too.’ He mumbles into thin air, now alone in his classroom.

o-o-o-o-o

‘So, which costume are you going to wear?’ Jess grins with a quirk of her eyebrows as she looks over at Rey.

‘How about the wicked witch?’ She holds up a revealing witch costume and Rey shakes her head.

‘No? What about the slutty zombie?’

Rey scrunches up her face in response.

‘How is a zombie slutty?’ Rey queries and Jess shrugs.

‘Oh I know. The sexy skeleton.’ Jess snickers as she grabs a near see through black body stocking covered in bone transfers.

‘No way.’ Rey states.

‘Come on. It’s perfect.’ Jess chuckles, waving it around in front of Rey.

‘How is _that_ perfect?’ She scowls.

‘Well, you have got a bone on your mind. A certain tall, dark haired and kinda handsome Professor’s bone.’ Jess chortles and Rey rolls her eyes, hands on hips.

‘Jess.’ She snaps.

‘What? Come on Rey. We all know you want Professor Solo to bone you.’ Jess continues glancing over at Finn who’s sitting further up the bed and shakes his head with a sigh.

‘I mean you couldn’t be more obvious. The low cut dresses showing off your bra. The little coy smiles you give him. The “yes Sir, no Sir, three bags full Sir” simpering. How you are _always_ first there and last to leave. And you always have the correct answer to his questions. And lets not forget just the way you look at him. I mean, girl, you are not subtle. You might as well hang a sign around your neck saying “Professor Solo fuck me already”.’ Jess laughs as she continues as Rey shakes her head, her whole body burning with embarrassment.

‘I’m not that bad.’ She argues weakly.

‘Yes, you are. You practically drool at the sight of hm.’ Jess states, a grin on her face as she crosses her arms over her chest.

‘No I don’t.’

‘Finn, back me up here.’ Jess looks up the bed at their housemate, who’d happily been watching, but now he shrinks back as he’s dragged into the conversation.

‘You do kinda talk about him. A lot.’ Finn mumbles sheepishly as he bites his bottom lip.

‘He’s a good teacher. And I enjoy his class, so what’s wrong with mentioning him?’ Rey shrugs looking between her friends.

‘Mentioning! Rey you never shut up about him. It’s always “Professor Solo said this”, and “Professor Solo said that”. I’m in the same damn class. You’re either like stalker obsessed, or you’re in love with him.’ Jess muses and Rey gulps hard at the word love.

‘What’s it matter anyway? He doesn’t even seem to notice me.’ Rey grumbles, sinking down onto the edge of the bed.

‘Yeah right. Have you seen him? He can barely take his eyes off you. Even when he’s addressing the whole room, his eyes start on you, and end on you. And I’ve seen that little smile he gives when he’s looking at you, thinking no one’s watching him. But I’ve seen it. I think he likes you Rey, he just doesn’t seem to know it.’ Jess observes and Rey’s heart skips a beat and her stomach does a flip as she chews thoughtfully on her bottom lip.

‘So, which costume are you going to choose?’ Jess returns to their earlier conversation and Rey looks back over her shoulder at the options.

A smirk spreads across her lips when she sees the exact one she wants.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey smiles politely as a jock tries to chat her up in the kitchen. She nods occasionally as he goes on and on about football or basketball or some other ball sport. She’s not listening. Her mind isn’t there; she’s too busy thinking of Professor Solo sitting all alone and marking assignments in his office.

‘Um, excuse me.’ She mutters, brushing past the bewildered jock.

She discards her barely touched red plastic cup of beer on the side and heads for the back door. Rey slips outside, completely forgoing a jacket or coat. It’s quiet a mild autumn night, but there is a nip in the air that forces her to wrap her arms around herself as she heads down the side of the house.

‘And where are you going?’ A voice startles her and she jumps, spinning round to face the owner of the voice.

‘Finn.’ She gasps, seeing her best friend sitting alone on the hood of his beat up sedan, a cup in his hand.

‘Come on, where are you sneaking off to?’ He asks again, jumping off the car and stepping over to her.

Rey gulps, glancing down and nibbling on her bottom lip.

‘No-nowhere. I-I just fancied some fresh air. That’s all.’ She mumbles, feeling her skin begin to burn.

‘And I’m the President of the United States. Now what are you really doing?’ Finn snickers with a warm smile and Rey lets out an amused scoff.

She keeps her eyes fixed on the ground, wriggling around and biting her lips, avoiding his question.

‘Are you going to see _him_?’ Finn asks, his voice low as he glances around.

‘Would you hate me if I said yes?’ She whispers, glancing up at her friend and seeing a look of concern flash over his face.

‘No, of course I wont hate you. How could I? You’re my best friend. I’m just looking out for you peanut.’ He replies, reaching out and gently gripping her bare upper arms.

‘I know.’ She mumbles with a small smile.

‘But I will say something….’ He trails off and Rey’s brows furrow before he leans in to whisper in her ear.

‘Go get him tiger.’ He whispers and Rey chuckles, before he presses a quick kiss to her forehead before stepping back and letting her go.

‘Oh, and don’t forget protection!’ Finn calls with a broad grin as Rey rolls her eyes as she looks back at him over her shoulder.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben sighs loudly as he looks out the window of his office. It’s pitch black outside, and he knows that he’s alone in the building. There was some sort of faculty Halloween celebration after work in a local bar, but Ben wasn’t interested.

Socializing is not his thing. It never has been, and it’s unlikely it ever will be. His anxiety has put paid to that. He’s tried to join in, to go out and be friendly with his fellow Professors, but unfortunately it often ended with him sneaking out way before the end. Because being under pressure and put on the spot causes pure panic and he freezes. And even when he does manage to say something, it often comes out in a jumble mess of words, and he wishes the ground would swallow him whole.

It’s nothing like standing at the front of a classroom where he’s safe and secure in his knowledge, his reading materials, his lesson plans, his memory, his notes – so many things he depends on in order to provide an educational and fulfilling lecture. That’s his territory, not a bar, club or café.

Plus he much prefers to spend his evenings assisting the minds of the future by thoroughly marking their assignments – even down to the last full stop. Or reading a good book, he is a Literature Professor after all. An ancient tomb or even a modern classic can wile away hours.

He lowers his red Sharpie onto the assignment he’s writing all over and takes his glasses off, putting them down on his desk. He sighs softly, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his thumb and fingers over his weary eyelids.  He picks up his glasses and puts them back on.

As he lowers his hand he opens his eyes and freezes. His hand is suspended in mid air, his mouth falling open in surprise, and his eyes widen with shock and wonder.

Because standing in his doorway is none other than Rey Jakken. In a sexy and barely covering anything devil costume.

‘Happy Halloween Professor Solo.’ She purrs stepping into the room, closing and locking the door as Ben swallows hard, his hand hitting the desk.

o-o-o-o-o


	2. Halloween part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think you know what's going to happen now ;D
> 
> Professor Solo is powerless to resist Rey - he's spellbound ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the response to Halloween Part 1 :D
> 
> Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint - ekkkk!!!! :s
> 
> And yes it's the same aesthetic :D
> 
> Adding this beautiful art I commissioned for this fic:
> 
> [Spellbound Art](https://68.media.tumblr.com/694e9a586a2576a92d8948c602c6eaa1/tumblr_otrg22Qnj31wn33s1o1_540.jpg)

o-o-o-o-o

‘Errr Ms-ms. Jakken wha-what are you doing here?’ Ben stammers looking up at the ceiling, as she stands so tantalizing half way between his desk and the now locked door.

‘Trick or treat Professor.’ Rey purrs stepping a little closer, a wicked smile on her lips as she juts her hip out, willing him to look at her.

Ben swallows hard, his eyes twitching, desperate to look at her, but resisting with every fiber of his body, because it would be totally inappropriate for him to ogle his student, especially when she’s dressed like that.

‘This is clearly a trick. Have you been drinking?’ He mutters, his face burning red.

‘Nothing but a few sips of beer. And this is definitely not a trick, Sir.’ She states firmly, and he can’t stop himself from looking down and their eyes meeting as Ben lets out a shaky breath.

‘What-what are you…..why are you he-here?’ Ben stammers as he bunches his hands into fists desperate to stop them trembling.

‘Well as this isn’t a trick, then it must be a treat.’ Rey fires him a devilish smirk and Ben swallows even harder.

Rey looks him dead in the eyes, teeth dragging over her red lips as she reaches beneath her dress and pulls her red lace panties down her thighs.

‘Rey.’ Ben gasps shifting in his chair.

‘Yes Ben.’ She sasses leaning forward to push her panties down her knees, eyes still locked on his face.

‘What are you doing?’ He mumbles, but not taking his eyes off her, watching as she steps out of her panties and picks them up off the floor.

‘What does it look like I’m doing? I’m just taking my panties off.’ She coos so innocently while dangling the tiny lingerie off the end of her finger as she steps over to his desk.

He lets out a shuddering breath, but there’s caution and almost fear in his eyes as he watches her carefully.

‘I told you, _this_ isn’t a trick.’ She tells him seriously, her brows furrowing for a moment as she considers him and his look of trepidation.

Ben lets out a long breath as he runs a hand through his hair, eyes scrunched closed as he tries to think a rational thought. He needs to get a grip on what is going on and quick smart.

‘Then what is, _this_? Because, because I-I don’t I….’ He trails off, looking down at his desk, moving his hands into his lap.

‘You really are clueless, aren’t you?’ She snickers dropping her panties on his desk before walking around it.

‘Huh?’ Ben’s eyes are focused on the underwear now sitting on top of his marked assignments.

‘I’ve been giving you the come on for weeks now. Wearing dresses that show off my bra. Giving you flirty little smiles. Really hoping you’d get the hint. But you never did. So, I’ve decided to take matters into my own hands.’ Rey tells him clearly as she turns his chair round to face her and he puts up no resistance.

‘We-we….you shouldn’t. I’m your Professor.’ Ben splutters, trying to fight her off with words, because his body is reacting in a completely different way.

‘And?’ She shrugs, a smirk on her lips as she leans forward and grips the arms of the chair.

‘It’s-it’s wrong.’ He gulps looking down at her hand, because her face is too close.

‘But it feels so right.’ She replies before shoving the chair back, and making Ben gasp as he jolts when the back of his chair collides with the wall.

‘But-but…….with me?’ He mutters looking up at her, the tips of his ears are bright red and there’s a healthy pink flush to his cheeks.

‘Ben.’ Rey groans as she stands up straight giving him an admonishing look.

‘Rey, you’re beautiful, smart, funny, incredible and I’m…..I’m-‘ He mumbles, gesturing to himself and Rey scoffs.

‘You’re what? You’re the hottest man I’ve ever met in my entire life. You exude sex appeal. You really don’t see it do you? I want _you_ , and only _you_.’ Rey looks down at him while shaking her head in disbelief.

In a flash Ben gets to his feet, crowding her, but she doesn’t step back. A smile spreads across her lips as she looks up at him, feeling his hot breath on her face, hearing the raggedness of his breath.

His gaze is so intense as he studies her face, taking her all in. Committing every freckle to memory, getting lost in her hazel eyes. He takes a sharp breath, his hands cupping her jaw before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers, feeling her grin against his mouth.

Rey lets out a contented breath as she rests her hands on his waist, deepening the kiss, letting her lips dictate the pace. But then Ben kisses her with a ferocity she delights in. He’s letting his passion and hunger out.

Tongues and lips clash, bodies pressed against one another, hands gripping and fingers touching and exploring. Ben lets out a small moan against Rey’s mouth making her snigger as she pulls back, taking his bottom lip with her, biting it before she lets it go.

She pushes him back down into the chair, a smirk playing on her face as he gawps up at her with amazement, his pupils blown wide and his swollen, pouty lips slick with their mixed saliva.

She hitches up her dress, not that there was much covering her butt - it is rather short - before climbing into Ben’s lap.

‘Rey-‘ He goes to protest, but she steals the rest of his words with a searing kiss, fingers toying with his ears, she’s always fantasied about just touching them.

‘Shhhh. Just relax. Enjoy yourself. Let yourself go.’ She murmurs as she pulls back, fingers caressing his ears and snaking into his hair.

Doing as instructed he surges up, crashing his lips with hers and kissing her with everything he’s got, desperation, hunger and passion. His fingers dig into her waist as she grinds her hips slowly against his crotch.

He lets out a breathy groan so she does it again, giggling against his lips, surely feeling his erection through his pants. She is the epitome of a tease, grinding her hips at an agonizing pace, letting out little tiny whimpers at the friction of the material against her uncovered pussy.

Her hands slip between their bodies toward the fastenings of his pants as she moves back so she’s just got enough room to free him. Their eyes are locked together, chests heaving already, as she quickly undoes his belt and then the fastenings of his pants.

‘Are-are you really sure about this?’ He mumbles, needing her to be absolutely sure of what she’s doing, of what she’s getting into.

‘Absolutely.’ Rey replies firmly, pausing her hands, fingers holding the band of his underwear.

‘Because-’

‘Ben. Shut. Up.’ She orders, pulling his underwear down enough to free his erection, taking him in hand and smirking at the hiss that rolls off his lips and her eyes widening from the size of him.

She holds his gaze as she circles her hand around his cock before moving it up and down with a couple of teasing strokes; thumb rubbing over the tip and smearing his pre-cum over the head. Ben groans, head tilting back and eyes rolling a little.

Seeing his long, pale neck so open and exposed sends a shiver down Rey’s spine. So as she strokes him, she leans forward and licks up the length of his throat, making him jolt against her, grunting with surprise.

He looks at her, mouth hanging open, as she gives him her most sweet and innocent look, all the while she’s jerking him off in that tight space between their bodies.

‘You’re either going to be the death of me, or you’re going to get me into big trouble.’ He mutters shifting in the chair and Rey lets go of his cock.

Without a word she climbs off his lap, despite the aching between her thighs she sinks to her knees, a devilish smile on her lips. She plucks a lipstick from inside her dress, hidden between her breasts and applies another coat before tossing it aside.

Ben can’t even think or comprehend anything that is going on, sure that he’s dreaming. Sure that he’s fallen asleep at his desk (again!), and he’s going to wake up to find he’s come in his pants from a very, very erotic vivid dream.

Rey takes hold of him again, and with her eyes turned up to meet his, she leans forward and licks the tip of his cock. Ben groans at both the feeling and the sight of her. Rey Jakken on her knees between his thighs and the tip of his cock resting against her lipstick coated lips.

She sinks her mouth onto his erection, not taking all of him, but certainly trying until her eyes water and she chokes a little. Ben doesn’t even stop the moan that falls from his lips, his hands gripping the armrests, and knuckles turning white.

Ben is transfixed at the sight of Rey sucking his cock. The sight of her head bobbing up and down with that glittery red devil horns headband in her hair. And then there’s the feel of her hand trembling slightly as she holds the base. It’s beyond any wet dream he’s ever had. Not to even mention the explicit sound of her slurping and sucking, mingling with his heavy breathes and groans.

He doesn’t want her to take him to completion with just her mouth; no he wants to be inside of her. He needs to be inside of her. Now that she’s started this, there is no turning back. He wants to fill her: mind, body and soul. And he’s already two for three.

‘Rey. Rey.’ He pants, brushing his hand against her shoulder.

She grunts vibrating against his cock, and it’s almost enough to make him explode right there and then. But he manages to hang on.

‘Sweetheart, I-I need, I need to be inside of you. Now.’ He tells her, his voice urgent and breathless as he just about clings onto that tiny bit of control.

She slows her pace, until pulling off him with a filthy “pop” that echoes around the room. Rey rests back on her heels for a moment, her face flush and chin slick with spit and pre-cum, eyes glassy and hands gripping his strong thighs.

She looks up at him with big innocent wide eyes, and he groans at the sight of her, looking so debauched with her red lipstick smeared and hair wild. A quick glance confirms his cock is covered in her lipstick as well.

Rey rises to her slightly wobbly legs and straddles him again, this time pressing her body closer, and whining at the feel of his cock brushing against her pussy.

She grips his shoulders and rises up a little. Ben reaches between them and takes hold of his erection and lines himself up with her entrance. Rey whimpers, fingers digging in through his shirt as she lowers herself down onto him.

While she couldn’t take all of him with her mouth, she does with her pussy, groaning loudly as she bottoms out. Both are panting for breath and giving themselves a moment to adjust and to simply breath.

For some utterly bizarre reason Rey lets out a giggle. Maybe it’s all those pent up frustrations and feelings finally getting to her. Especially now that she’s crossed the line and there is no turning back, not that she would want to anyway.

Ben’s eyes narrow as she leans against him, face buried against his neck. He cautiously runs his hands up and down her back, just about keeping himself together in order not to just buck his hips.

‘Are you-are you okay?’ He murmurs, turning his head to try and look down at her, worry written all over his face in case he’s hurt her.

Rey straightens up, a beaming smile on her face as she cups his head, her fingers lacing through his hair. She rises up on her knees, eyes flickering with that pinch of pain from being stretched so much, but she keeps the smile on her lips.

‘I’m perfect.’ She whispers against his lips as she gives him a long and sensual kiss while she sinks back down, before repeating her action.

Ben keeps his hands on her hips as she rides him, slow, steady and steamy. Their lips are so close even when they’re not kissing that their breath mingles.

Rey relishes dictating the pace; being able to take as much of him as she wants, being able to get the angle just right in order to hit that spot deep inside. To know that he’s relinquished all of his power and control to her is a massive turn on.

He pulls down the top of her dress, revealing her small, pert breasts and he groans with satisfaction at them. While his large hands grip her butt, easing her up and down he leans forward and takes a nipple between his lips, gently sucking it.

‘Oh fuck. Oh fuck Ben.’ Rey gasps, arching toward him, fingernails scraping across his scalp as he teases her nipples with his masterful mouth.

Soon enough Rey starts to feel her climax building like wildfire through her veins. Her muscles start to contract, and her hips move faster, breathing harder and moaning louder as she clings to him.

She tilts her head back and Ben takes the opportunity to move onto her neck, kissing and nibbling her red-hot skin. His own release comes seemingly without warning, her name spilling from his lips like a prayer against her throat.

A few more bucks of her hips and Rey gets her release, crying out before muttering his name. She sags against him, sucking in lungful’s of air, eyes closed and enjoying the rise and fall of his chest and the calming pace of his heartbeat.

Eventually Ben presses a kiss to the side of her temple and she nuzzles against him.

‘Rey-‘ He whispers in her ear, rubbing his hands up and down her back.

‘Shhh I like snuggling.’ She murmurs, pressing closer to him.

‘Come on. We should get going.’ He tells her, sounding sleepy.

‘Huh?’ She straightens up and looks at him with confusion.

‘I’m going to walk you home.’ He tells her, a shy smile on his face.

‘But what if people see?’ She queries tiredly.

‘I’ll tell them the truth, that I’m walking you home. I don’t want you walking on your own so late. Not dressed like this.’

Rey sighs contentedly, leaning forward and pressing a sweet and tender kiss to his lips.

‘You’re so sweet.’ She smiles before easing off him and getting to her feet.

‘And you’re the devil.’ He snickers, tucking himself back into his underwear.

‘The devil eh!’ Rey grins as she straightens her dress out, and looks down at him.

‘Well you did just seduce me.’ He replies simply, getting to his own feet, smiling happily at her as she giggles.

Rey totters around his desk as Ben picks up her panties.

‘Um, don’t you think you might need these?’ He mutters offering them to her, his face turning crimson.

Rey pauses before looking up at him, a coy smile on her lips and a furious flush to her cheeks as she takes them from his hand and pulls them on, all under Ben’s watchful eye.

He grabs his jacket, turns off the lamp on his desk, and hoists his satchel over his shoulder and heads for the door, but Rey coughs, stopping him. He turns round to face her, confusion on his face.

Rey gestures to his mouth and Ben lets out a “oh” before rubbing the back his lips and chin furiously. Rey does likewise but secretly she likes seeing Ben covered in her lipstick, it’s her mark. It’s her claim on him. Marking him as hers.

‘Uh, here. Wear this.’ Ben grumbles offering her his jacket and Rey smiles as she takes it from his hand, in a heartbeat he’s gone back to shy, fumbling and flustered Ben and it’s so endearing, so adorable.

She wraps his jacket around her shoulders and gives him a once over before he unlocks his office and they step outside, after he checks the coast is clear.

o-o-o-o-o

At the end of Rey’s street Ben stops, hands shoved in his pockets and eyes focused on the ground.

‘Um, I uh. I don’t know what to say, or do.’ He mumbles and Rey looks up and down the street before stepping closer and giving him a quick, yet passionate kiss.

‘Happy Halloween Professor Solo.’ She smiles when she steps back seeing him blush.

She shrugs his jacket off and hands it back to him.

‘Happy Halloween Ms. Jakken.’ He replies softly, his fingertips brushing down her cheek as he looks adoringly at her.

She drags her teeth over her lips, giving him a final glance before turning on her heels and quickly stepping away. Ben sighs happily as he watches her walk, her dress barely covering her butt and her long toned and tanned legs going on forever.

He smiles when she looks back over her shoulder, a coy grin on her lips as she gives him a cute little wave before disappearing up a driveway.

Ben lets out a contented breath before turning on his heels, heading home.  Not realising he's still wearing his glasses.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts :o)


	3. I Know part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Jump - Ben and Rey go on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the great response for this fic, you're all wonderful :D
> 
> Big thank you to ReyloRobyn2011 for being my beta for this fic - you don't know what you've let yourself in for!!! lol And for the lovely aesthetic for this chapter :)

 

o-o-o-o-o

Rey and Professor Solo have technically been together for five weeks, but in that time they’ve yet to go on an actual date. All their ‘dates’ have taken place at his apartment with take-outs or home cooked meals and Netflix. Occasionally they did sneak some time together in his office and one time in his classroom - but they cut that one too close that Ben refused to risk it again.

So they’d not actually been on a real date.

Until now.

It had taken some convincing to get Ben to agree and even then it was laden with conditions:

  * The date must take place in another city to avoid people that either of them know
  * They both must wear something that could obscure their faces if need be - such as a hoodie or a hat
  * They have to make their own way there
  * Ben will pay for Rey to get a taxi to the agreed meeting point
  * They will split the cost of the date (that one was Rey’s)



Rey is smiling happily as the taxi heads to the next city over. She gazes out of the window, looking at the people going about their business of that busy afternoon in early December. Rey was somewhat surprised when he told her the time to meet because it would still be daylight, but she didn’t argue. The more time she gets to spend alone with Ben the better. She’s fast falling deeply in love with him.

She was sure that she had those initial feelings the moment she met him, but neither of them have said those three words yet. But she can feel it coming, a declaration of love, and she feels giddy from just the thought. She’s imagining what it will be like to hear him say those words, for him to give his heart to her and only her. For those precious words to fall from his lips for her ears only.

She’s brought from her daydreaming by the taxi coming to a stop outside a diner. Rey passes the driver the money Ben had given her as she thanks him, flashing him a beaming smile before hurrying out into the near empty street.

She takes a deep breath before heading into the diner. Ben had given her clear instructions. He’ll be sat in the booth at the far end on her right hand side, his back to the door, wearing a beanie hat. She scans over the other patrons, just wanting to be sure that she doesn’t recognise anyone. She doesn’t, thankfully.

‘Hello miss, can I help you?’ A middle aged, tired looking woman asks from behind the counter and Rey offers her a smile.

‘I’m fine. I’m meeting someone.’ She replied politely as she spots Ben; he’s exactly where he said he’d be.

She practically skips to the booth, leaning over him and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek, startling him a little.

‘Rey.’ He gasps as she moves into the seat opposite his, rolling her eyes as he shrinks in on himself.

‘Relax. No one here knows us.’ She grins, stretching her hands across the table toward him.

Ben sighs, his shoulders relaxing as he straightens up a little, finally looking up at her, a shy smile on his lips. He takes her hands and brushes his thumb over her knuckles.

‘Hey.’ He murmurs.

‘Hey back at you.’ She grins, looking far too young and innocent in that moment that it makes Ben shift in his seat, eyes dropping.

‘So how was your journey?’ Ben enquires and Rey scoffs.

‘Seriously? We’re on our very first official date and you’re asking me about my journey here. Ben!’ She scolds and he looks embarrassed, biting the corner of his lip as he casts a glance at her.

‘Sorry.’ He mutters.

Just then the waitress that greeted Rey heads their way, plastering a fake smile on her lips as she stops by their booth.

‘So what can I get you?’ She asks, pen poised to scribble and eyes flitting between Ben and Rey.

‘Um, two sloppy joes, two sides of fries, a side of onion rings and two sprites, please.’ Ben states and Rey bites her lips together as she stares at him, sometimes he can be so commanding.

‘Any desserts?’ The woman smiles, looking down at their joined hands and her smile turns more genuine than forced.

‘Two slices of choc chip pecan pie, please. Thank you.’ Ben adds as he glances up at the woman and she nods, writing it all down on her little notebook.

‘Coming up.’ She smiles before turning on her heels and leaving them alone.

‘So, what are we doing for our date?’ Rey whispers as she leans forward, arms resting on the table.

‘This.’ He replies with a shrug, his voice serious as he looks at her, his expression blank.

Rey chuckles, giving his hand a squeeze but his face doesn’t change.

‘Are you serious? Lunch in a diner is all we’re doing?’ She scowls, sitting back and tugging her hand away, disappointment coiling in her stomach.

Maybe he’s never going to say those words, perhaps she was just an easy fuck after all.

‘Why? What did you think we were going to be doing?’ He shrugs, brows furrowing a touch as he looks her dead in the eye.

‘More than this.’ She grits lowly, tears brimming in her eyes as she looks away from him.

The waitress returns with their drinks and eyes Ben as she places them on the table when she sees the tears in Rey’s eyes.

‘Come on. Don’t be like that-’ Ben says reaching across the table for her after the waitress leaves.

‘Like what? I thought I meant more to you than a cheap meal in a crappy diner? Or was I really just an easy fuck for you?’ Rey spits.

Ben shushes her as he looks around to see if anyone heard.

‘That’s all you care about isn’t it?’ She snaps with a bitter scoff.

‘People finding out that you’re _fucking_  your student.’ Rey snarls as she gets to her feet and hurries past him, the tears now falling from her eyes.

Ben jumps to his feet, tossing some money on the table before dashing after her.

Rey is quickly marching down the street, arms wrapped around herself as she cries.

‘Rey! Rey wait.’ Ben calls as he runs after her.

‘Leave me alone.’ She snarls.

‘I can’t. And I won't.’ He states as he gets in front of her, walking backwards and stretching his arms out to stop her.

‘Why not? Are you worried that you’ll have to find someone else to fuck.’ She hisses, rubbing furiously at the tears staining her flush cheeks.

‘No, because I love you.’ Ben blurts, clearly not meaning to say that just then by the surprised look on his face.

‘Don’t you dare say that unless you mean it.’ She growls.

‘I do mean it Rey. I love you. I’ve been in love with you from the moment I met you.’ Ben tells her, his voice so sincere and her lungs deflate.

‘You mean that?’ She croaks and Ben grins, stepping in closer to her, cupping her jaw and brushing the tears from beneath her eyes as she hesitantly rests her hands on his hips.

‘Yes. More than you’ll ever know.’ He murmurs as he leans in and presses a feather light kiss to her lips.

‘I love you too.’ Rey tells him shyly as he pulls back a little, a small smile on his lips.

‘I know.’ He grins wickedly and she playfully slaps his chest, happy tears in her eyes now.

‘So, did you really think we were just going to have lunch in some random diner?’ He smirks, moving his hands to hold onto her hips and pull her against him.

Rey’s eyes narrow as she looks up at him.

‘What are you up to?’ She cautions, but he simply grins down at her.

‘You’ll see.’ He snickers, grabbing her hand and pulling her down the street.

o-o-o-o-o

They come to a stop outside a fancy looking hotel and Rey eyes it suspiciously before looking at a smiling Ben.

‘What?’ She’s cautious as he gives her hand a squeeze.

‘Come on.’ He tugs her hand as he heads for the lobby.

‘Ben wait. We can’t just go in there.’ She protests, trying to pull her hand back.

‘We can and we are.’ He counters as they enter the lobby and he pulls her toward the reception desk.

‘Hello sir, how can I help you?’ The painted doll receptionist beams at Ben.

‘Hello. We’ve got a reservation in the name of Ben Solo, and I left some luggage in the holding room too.’ Ben states as Rey stands there staring at him, fighting to keep her mouth closed rather than gawp at him openly.

‘Of course sir.’ The reception smiles as she goes about checking his details.

Rey isn’t listening as the receptionist talks to Ben, she’s still trying to process the fact that he’s got a room in a fancy and expensive hotel and he brought luggage.

‘Your luggage will be taken to your room.’ The brunette smiles as Ben nods his thanks, grabbing Rey’s hand and guiding her toward the elevator.

‘Are you okay?’ He whispers in her ear as he wraps his arm around her waist.

‘Why didn’t you tell me about this?’ She murmurs lowly in order not to draw attention.

‘Because it’s a surprise.’

‘It’s a surprise alright.’ She mutters and Ben sighs, his hand falling from her hip.

‘Don’t you like it?’ He enquires, watching for her reaction.

‘Of course, but I just wish you’d told me. I’d have worn something different and not this.’ She gestures to her hoodie, jacket, jeans and Converse.

‘I think you look cute.’ Ben murmurs as he leans in and presses a sweet kiss to her lips.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Rey wanders around the room, fingertips brushing over all the fine furnishings as Ben talks to the porter at the door.

She hears the door click and turns around to see Ben carrying two clothes bags, shoe boxes and a small bag over to the bed.

‘What’s all that?’ Rey asks as she steps over to join him as he places it all neatly down.

‘The hotel isn’t the only surprise.’ He mumbles, the tips of his ears flushing.

‘Oh.’ Rey tilts her head, watching as he fidgets.

‘We’ve got dinner reservations here and then a private box at the theatre.’ Ben informs her and her eyes widen as she grins broadly.

‘Oh Ben.’ She squeals before launching herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing a long kiss to his lips.

Ben turns her and pins her to the wall, trapping her with his body. Their hands are everywhere, pulling, pushing and tugging at the other’s clothes. Needing to feel, needing to touch. Clothes go flying over his shoulder, landing in scattered heaps behind them.

Ben pushes her jumper up, exposing her breast and his eyes widen when he realises a second later that she’s not wearing a bra.

‘Fuck Rey.’ He mutters, gazing down at her erect nipple as he brushes his thumb over it and Rey giggles.

Ben descends on her nipple and Rey arches toward him letting out a wanton moan, her hand moving up into his hair, pushing his beanie off as he nips and licks her nipple.

‘Fuck Ben, fuck.’ She pants, her heart pounding in her chest as she pulls on his dark strands.

Ben pushes the other side of her jumper up and turns his attentions to her other nipple, making her moan and buck her hips. After lathering attention to both nipples Ben kisses the skin in between, his eyes looking up at her flushed face. Rey’s chest is heaving as she bites on the corner of her bottom lip, watching as Ben slowly kisses down her abdomen toward the band of her jeans.

He nibbles at the strip of skin above the band as he pops open the button, eyes still fixed on her face like a shark watching it’s prey. Rey gulps as he slowly - too slowly - lowers her zipper before tugging down her jeans, exposing her black lace panties.

Ben pauses, his eyes flickering to look at her panties and a smirk spreads across his lips.

‘Are these new?’ He purrs, hands on her upper thighs and thumbs running lightly over the material and Rey lets out a lusty groan, bucking toward him.

‘Uh huh.’ Is all she can manage, words are failing her, she’s so turned on.

‘I like them.’ He chuckles, leaning forward and kissing her through the material.

‘Ben.’ Rey whimpers, needing more than just his kisses.

In a blur of movement Ben strips her of her jeans and panties, undoes his own, pushes them along with his black boxer briefs down his thighs, spreads her legs and enters her, making Rey let out a sharp and surprised gasp.

Her hands trail down his back before settling on his butt as he thrusts into her, her mind blanking out and getting lost in the moment. Lost in him.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Hope you liked it and don't mind the time jump? Let me know your thoughts :D


	4. I Know part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of I Know.
> 
> Ben and Rey go on their first official date - dinner, theatre and some......ice (but possibly not how you think)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the response to this fic so far, it's wonderful :D

o-o-o-o-o

‘We have a reservation you know.’ Ben smiles lovingly at Rey from where she’s snuggled against his bare chest, as he toys with a strand of her hair.

‘Five more minutes.’ She grumbles sleepily, nuzzling into his chest with closed eyes.

‘Sweetheart we’ve got to get ready. Don’t you want to go for dinner? For food?’ Ben snickers, knowing already how much Rey loves her food.

That perks her up and she looks up, a happy grin on her sleepy face.

‘Food you say?’ She giggles and Ben smiles back at her.

‘Well what are you doing lying there then. Come on.’ She jests as she springs out of bed naked as the day she was born, leaving a chuckling Ben in her wake.

o-o-o-o-o

‘How’s your steak?’ Ben enquires softly as Rey chews happily on a chuck of the meat.

‘Hmm.’ She nods enthusiastically, her jaw going and it makes Ben smile.

‘Delicious.’ She finally says after swallowing and already spearing baby new potatoes onto her fork along with some green beans.

‘How’s your chicken?’ She asks as Ben cuts himself a small cube of meat.

‘It’s good. Do you want to try it?’ Ben replies, looking up at her, already knowing the answer.

Rey loves food and never turns down the opportunity to try something new. More often than not she finishes off the take outs that they share, and she just has to try everything that’s on Ben’s plate if he has something different from her.

She nods, a coy smile on her lips as she places her knife and fork down. Ben lifts his fork and reaches across the table, his other hand beneath the fork to catch any drips. Their eyes are locked together as she slowly opens her mouth, taking the morsel of food between her lips before chewing slowly.

‘Yum.’ Is all she supplies as an answer as Ben smirks back at her.

They continue to eat, chatting about anything but their circumstances, not wanting to dampen the mood by talking about how they have to hide away, sneak around and generally pretend that they’re nothing more than teacher and student.

‘Can I get you dessert?’ The waiter asks, eyes flitting between the couple and his notepad.

‘Can I have the chocolate fudge cake with hot chocolate sauce and raspberry coulis, please?’ Rey gives her order having already selected it in her head the moment she saw it on the menu.

‘Make that two, please. Thank you.’ Ben smiles and the waiter quickly makes a note before turning on their heels and hurrying off.

‘Thank you.’ Rey murmurs, her hand resting on Ben’s thigh, now that he’s moved his chair to sit next to her.

‘It’s my pleasure.’ He whispers, leaning into her and pressing a kiss below her ear, making her giggle.

As Ben nuzzles her neck Rey suddenly straightens up, letting out a gasp. Ben quickly sits back, narrow eyes on her face.

‘Isn’t that Professor Durrell?’ She clips, eyes fixed straight ahead and Ben’s heart clenches in his chest.

He slowly turns his head, heart now beating rapidly, following her line of sight. And sure enough sat at a table not even half way across the room is Art History Professor Durrell. But Ben’s brows furrow when he looks at the older man’s dinner guest - it’s certainly not his wife.

‘Is that his wife?’ Rey questions and Ben shakes his head.

‘No. His wife is not a twenty something bottle blonde with fake tits. She’s a sixty something librarian with a hair bun.’ Ben mumbles as he sinks back into his chair.

‘I don’t think he’s seen us.’ She mutters as Ben’s legs start to jitter, but she gives his thigh a quick squeeze, settling him.

‘Maybe we should go?’ He grumbles and Rey snaps her head around to look at him.

‘What? Why?’ She hisses a little harshly and Ben flinches.

‘So he doesn’t see us and report me to the Dean.’ He snaps shaking his head at her.

‘Let him.’ She states and Ben’s eyes widen in disbelief.

‘If he comes over here and tells you that he’s going to report you to the Dean for having dinner with a student, then we tell him that you will tell his wife about him and his dinner date.’ Rey announces now sitting taller and a smile forms on her lips.

‘We can’t do that.’ Ben protests, looking worried but is quickly distracted by the waiter walking over with a tray containing their desserts.

‘We can and we will.’ She tells him, so assured as the waiter places down the dishes with the chocolate cake.

Rey picks up her dessert fork with confidence and digs in while Ben’s eyes trail over his colleague, who appears completely oblivious to their presence. He sighs, relaxing a little as he picks up his fork, turning his attention to his cake.

Rey is humming to herself in satisfaction of the delicious pudding, wolfing it down as if someone is going to steal it from her while Ben slowly eats his. Soon she’s finished and turns her focus on her boyfriend. Eyes watching him with keen interest.

‘What?’ He mumbles between chews, eyes turning to look at her.

‘Nothing.’ She simpers, looking down at the cake still in his dish.

‘Do you want to finish it?’ He asks her with a smirk on his lips.

‘No.’ She replies defensively, as if insulted.

‘Okay then.’ Ben grumbles a little unsure.

‘Alright, can I have some. Just a mouthful.’ She tells him shyly, a blush forming high on her cheekbones and Ben gives her a half crooked smile.

He goes to offer her his fork but she shakes her head.

‘I want you to feed me like you did with the chicken.’ She whispers huskily, looking him dead in the eyes.

Ben gulps and the fork quivers in his hand. He lets out a breath before cutting off a reasonable size chunk of cake with his fork before moving it toward Rey’s open mouth. A little bit of the hot chocolate sauce dribbles onto her chin, and Ben quickly brushes it away before it lands on her dress.

He goes to pull his hand back but Rey grabs his wrist with both hands. He lowers the fork in his other hand, eyes fixed on her face, seeing the widening of her eyes and the smirk on her lips. She leans forward a little and sucks the chocolate sauce from the pad of his thumb, tongue licking over his skin. Ben gulps heavily, his cock twitching in his pants.

‘We should get going.’ He mutters, drawing his eyes from her and Rey smiles, dragging her teeth over her lip.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is on the edge of her seat in their private box at the theatre, so caught up and captivated by the musical playing out on the stage. Her eyes are solely focused on the people playing out the story of a disfigured man obsessed with a beautiful young woman.

She leans forward, elbows resting on the ledge transfixed. She lets out a gasp when the young woman on stage kisses the masked man. Ben is watching her intently, gauging her every little reaction, enjoying her delight and wonder, shock and surprise. A smile playing on his lips as he watches her rather than the show, his hand resting on the small of her back.

As the musical draws to a close and the curtain falls Rey is up on her feet in a dash, clapping wildly and giving a watery grin as tears form in her eyes. Ben joins her on his feet, but he’s only got eyes for his girlfriend, smiling at her joy. She turns to look at him, offering him a beaming smile.

After the cast has taken their final bow to a rowdy and appreciative audience Ben guides Rey from their private box; his hand resting on the small of her back as she grips his other hand for support in her high heels.

Once they’re out on the street they begin to walk - it’s not far from their hotel and it’s surprisingly mild despite it being December. But there is a nip in the air and Rey rubs her bare arms with her hands, hugging herself for warmth. Ben doesn’t break his stride as he peels off his suit jacket and drapes it over her shoulders.

‘Thank you.’ She smiles sweetly, turning her head to look at him.

‘And thank you for all this.’ She adds, gazing at him lovingly.

But she’s distracted and doesn’t notice that she’s stepped a little too close to the edge of the curb until she is falling into the empty road, going over on her ankle. But Ben is on her in a flash, grabbing her arm and pulling her toward him and she slams against his chest with a yelp. Their eyes lock together and both of them are breathing hard.

‘I’ve got you.’ He murmurs, eyes scanning over her face.

‘I see that.’ She whispers.

‘I’ve always got you.’ He tells her and she smiles up at him, her fingers tracing circles against his chest.

‘My ankle. I think I’ve sprained it.’ Rey whimpers as she gingerly places her foot down and tears form in her eyes.

Without a single word Ben leans down and lifts her into his arms, one arm around her back and the other at her thighs by her knees.

‘Ben! Put me down.’ She gasps while she wraps her arm around his neck.

‘No.’ He grins at her as he begins to walk.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben places Rey down on the bed, before gently pulling her heels off, seeing her swollen ankle.

‘I’ll be right back. I’m just going to get some ice from reception.’ He informs her as he heads for the door, but then he pauses turning back to her.

‘Do you need anything? Painkillers?’ He asks, his eyes showing his worry and Rey smiles softly at him.

‘Painkillers would be good.’ She replies and he nods before disappearing through the door.

Rey sighs, flopping back against the mattress, pulling his jacket up to her face and breathing in the smell of him and smiling happily. He’s done so much for her. Bought her a beautiful black knee length dress and high heels. Treated her to a fantastic meal, a wonderful show and a night in a fancy hotel. It’s the most perfect first date she’s ever had, ankle be damned.

She winces when she shifts her foot and rises up onto her elbows to look down at her swollen ankle, seeing that there’s a slight hint of a bruise forming. It was a sorry end to a beautiful evening. But she’s determined it’s not going to put a dampener on the whole night.

Ben returns around ten minutes later with an ice pack, some painkillers, a bottle of water and a compression bandage. He dumps his wares on the foot of the bed before carefully sitting down.

‘Well aren’t you a good boy scout.’ Rey snickers as he hands her the water and painkillers.

He just chuckles as he picks up the ice pack, sitting between her legs. He gently places it against the swelling and Rey hisses as pain shoots through her foot.

‘Sorry.’ Ben mumbles as he brushes the inside of her ankle with his thumb.

Rey downs the painkillers and tosses the bottle of water back down on the bed as she watches him. He’s simply staring down at her ankle, guilt swirling on his face.

‘I should get changed.’ Rey announces, bringing Ben from his trace.

‘What no. You just stay there.’ He orders, his tone commanding and Rey bites back her smile.

‘Let me take care of you.’ He adds, looking her dead in the eyes.

‘Okay.’ She whispers.

o-o-o-o-o

With her ankle now compressed by the bandage and raised up on a couple of pillows Rey is watching as Ben peels off his white dress shirt. His jacket is now hanging in the wardrobe. There’s a wicked grin on her lips as she waits for him to continue his strip, but then he stops and her brows furrow.

‘I was enjoying that.’ She complains with a grumpy pout as Ben looks at her confused, before chuckling to himself when he gets what she meant.

‘Let me take care of you.’ He tells her and Rey’s brows furrow.

‘You already are.’ She muses.

‘That’s not what I mean. Sit up.’ He states, his tone low and husky and it goes straight to her core, but she does as he says.

Ben steps around the bed before unzipping her dress. He then pulls it from her, revealing that she isn’t wearing anything underneath, and he lets out a loud breath. Rey schools her face as she looks up at him from beneath her eyelashes, the epitome of sweet and innocent.

‘Fuck Rey.’ He gasps, eyes roving slowly over her body and settling on her slightly heaving bosom.

He quickly walks back around to the foot of the bed and Rey follows him with her eyes as she rests back onto her elbows. Ben climbs up onto the bed, lying down next to her as she looks up at him.

‘Let me look after you.’ He murmurs, brushing a strand of hair from her face and she nods.

Ben leans forward and presses a tender kiss to her lips, before it grows with intensity and Rey sinks back down against the mattress. Ben kisses her deeply as he cups her jaw.

‘Let me take care of you.’ He whispers as he moves to kissing her neck and his hand slips between their bodies, his fingers brushing over her pussy and Rey jerks her hips with a groan.

She wriggles as he rubs the hood of her clit while he licks and nips down her neck and her collarbone. He kisses down her chest and Rey lets out a little mewl and arches up toward him as his fingers continue to rub her.

Ben licks one of her erect nipples and Rey lets out a groan, eyes fluttering close. He continues to lick and tease her nipples, alternating between the two as he slips a finger inside her and she bucks her hips.

Ben takes a quick look up at her face before descending on the bud sucking hungrily and making her moan. Rey squirms a little, experiencing so many different sensations at the same time as her hand tugs on his hair.

Her heart is pounding as he adds a second finger inside her and she rocks her hips, effectively riding his fingers as he continues to suckle on her nipple, before he moves onto her other nipple. Rey lets out a loud groan at the two different feelings - the slow softness of his tongue and the urgency of his fingers.

Rey can feel her release starting to build as Ben starts to roughly rub her clit with the pad of his thumb while nipping the tip of her nipple. His fingers are curling inside of her and it hits her all at once, her release washes over her in a wave of panting breathes and long groans.

Ben slowly pulls his fingers out as he props his head up on his hand gazing down at her. At her flushed and glowing skin, the blissful smile on her lips, her dilated pupils.

‘You okay?’ He croaks before clearing his throat.

Rey turns her head to look up at him and nods.

‘I’m great.’ She murmurs.

‘Yeah you are.’ Ben replies cheesily and Rey scoffs.

‘What about you? Do you need a hand?’ Rey smirks, giving him a wolfish look.

Ben chuckles as he rolls onto his back, his hands moving to his belt, quickly undoing the buckle as Rey carefully shifts onto her side due to her ankle. He shimmies his pants and underwear off his hips and down his thighs, his erection springing free.

Rey grins up at him as she wraps her hand around his cock and starts to pump her hand up and down, before leaning forward and taking one of his nipples between her lips, making him grunt and jerk his hips.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Please let me know what you thought :)
> 
> Also a big thank you to ReyloRobyn2011 for being the beta for this fic <3
> 
> The aesthetic was made by me for my Tumblr @randomreylo


	5. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choose people who choose you

o-o-o-o-o

‘So Rey what are you doing for Christmas?’ Kaydel Ko Connix enquires as they walk down the corridor toward the exit.

‘Oh you know just fucking the brains out of my boyfriend.’ Rey quips sassily and they hear a choking sound coming from behind.

All four young women look back over their shoulders. Kaydel and Korr Sella look puzzled, Jess looks bemused and Rey looks positively wicked.

‘Are you okay there Professor Solo?’ Rey asks sweetly as Ben glares at her while coughing into his hand.

‘Fine. Thank you Ms. Jakken. Air just went down the wrong way.’ He croaks, getting redder and redder from embarrassment by the second.

‘That’s good you’re okay. Just let us know if you need _anything_.’ She coos with a sly wink and a devilish smile as Jess shakes her head.

Ben fires her a small smirk as he turns at the stairs, heading toward his office as Rey and her friends carry on toward the double doors, chatting about the upcoming holidays.

Rey and Jess tell their friends they’ll see them later as they part company on the edge of campus, when Rey’s cell buzzes in her coat pocket. She smirks to herself when she sees who the message is from.

‘You know you could make it a little less obvious. I mean everyone has already guessed you’re fucking Professor Solo but still……’ Jess snickers as Rey smiles as she types a reply.

‘Huh, what? Sorry I wasn’t listening.’ She mumbles as she looks up at her friend who rolls her eyes at her.

‘You and Ben you’re hardly what I’d call discreet.’ Jess states.

‘Well we haven’t been caught yet.’ Rey retorts, hand on her hip and head tilted petulantly.

‘Exactly _yet_. But the way you guys carry on it's only a matter of time. And I don’t want to see you get hurt.’ Jess murmurs as Rey furrows her brows.

‘Hurt? Why would I get hurt. We love one another.’ She scoffs.

‘Because one day he might have to choose. Between you and his career.’ Jess shrugs offering Rey a sympathetic smile.

Rey lets out a sharp breath, chewing on her bottom lip.

‘Rey?’ Jess says after a long silence.

‘I’ve got to go.’ Rey mutters as she brushes past Jess and all but sprints back toward the college building.

O-o-o-o-o

Rey bursts into Ben’s office without knocking which startles him and causes him to spill some of his coffee over the papers on his desk. She doesn’t apologise as she slams the door behind her and locks it.

‘Shit Rey. What are you doing? Someone could have seen you.’ He panics brushing the coffee off the papers as she storms over to his desk.

She plants her hands down and looks him dead in the eyes, freezing him in place.

‘Which will you choose?’ She barks and he flinches at her tone, looking back at her with confusion.

‘What?’ He stammers.

‘Which will you choose? Me or your career?’ She demands, tears pricking the back of her eyes.

‘What? Why are you asking this?’ He shakes his head, brows knitted together.

‘Answer me Ben. Me or your career?’ She orders, her voice cracking with emotion.

‘Why are you asking me this? What’s happened? Rey?’ Ben questions as he leans forward, placing his hand over one of hers.

‘If we ever get caught which will you choose. _Me_ or your career?’ She mutters desperately, looking down at his desk, feeling a blush forming on her cheeks.

‘I doubt I’ll have a career left.’ He mumbles and her eyes fire up to meet his, a look of indignation in her eyes, along with heartbreak.

‘You. Of course I’d choose you. There’s only you.’ He tells her, his voice brimming with passion as he gets to his feet and hurries around his desk, but he stops himself from pulling her into his arms.

‘Are you just saying that?’ She mumbles, sniffing back the tears that she can feel coming as she looks down at the ground as she turns to face him.

‘No of course not. I love you Rey. You know that.’ He states, stepping closer to her, his hands brushing down her arms.

‘I know. I’m sorry. It’s just something Jess said.’ She mutters weakly, letting herself be pulled against his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist.

‘Oh sweetheart.’ He murmurs against the top of her head before pressing a kiss into her hair as he holds her close.

They stay like that for a few minutes, just holding one another, nuzzling each other, being comforted by one another.

‘So. What you said before is that um true?’ Ben enquires, his voice breaking a little as a furious blush forms on his face as Rey pulls back to look up at him, a confused expression on her face.

‘What?’ She shrugs, hands resting on his chest as he holds her by the waist.

‘How you plan to spend Christmas?’ He mutters, eyes flitting everywhere before returning to her smiling face.

‘If you want it to be.’ She snickers, a small smirk on her lips.

‘I’d like that very much.’ He whispers as he leans forward and presses a kiss to her lips, both of them smiling.

‘My place or yours?’ Rey asks against his lips as they continue to kiss.

‘How about Paris?’ Ben murmurs as he presses kisses along her jaw.

‘Paris!’ Rey squeaks as she pulls back, eyes wide and staring up at him.

‘Yeah. I know it’s a little early but Merry Christmas sweetheart.’ Ben smiles lovingly down at her as her mouth falls open in disbelief.

Then suddenly she squeals and throws herself into his arm, legs wrapping around his waist as she smothers his face and lips with kisses.

‘Are you happy?’ Ben chuckles as his hands cup her ass as she continues to press kisses all over his face.

‘Yes! Fuck yes.’ She giggles before they fall into a passionate kiss, her still being held up in his arms, his large hands squeezing her peachy ass.

Rey unwraps her arms from around his neck and pulls back enough to unzip her winter coat and pull it off before tossing it down on the floor. She then peels off her jumper and t-shirt together, leaving her in just her bra, jeans and boots.

Ben turns and steps forward, pressing her against the bookcase that stretches the width of the wall. Using his weight to pin her in place he moves his hands round to undo the fastenings of her jeans, as he moves on to kiss her neck.

Rey runs her hands through his hair, tilting her head back to give him better access to her neck as she unwraps her legs from around his waist. The moment her feet hit the floor he spins her around, pressing her face first against the shelves.

‘Are you okay?’ He whispers in her ear as he tugs her jeans and panties off her hips and part way down her thighs.

‘Yeah.’ She mumbles her hands trying to find purchase against the books as she listens to him undo his belt, feeling his hot breath against her shoulder.

‘We don’t have to, you know….’ He trails off, undoing his pants, but looking at the side of her face that he can see.

‘Ben. Just shut up and fuck me.’ She snaps but there’s no menace in her tone just impatience.

He gives a low chuckle as he pushes his pants and underwear down his thighs, pressing a kiss to her shoulder blade.

‘You have no patience do you?’ He mutters into her hair as he lines himself up and thrusts into her, making her gasp loudly.

As Ben thrusts slowly and deeply into her Rey groans, eyes fluttering close as she reaches to grip her one hand in his hair. Ben snakes one hand between her body and the shelves, his fingers rubbing over her clit and making her buck her hips and let out a little cry.

Worry flashes in his mind that someone might have heard so with his other hand he covers her mouth startling her at first, but she then rests her head back against his shoulder. Ben starts to press kisses to her neck as he continues to fuck her slowly.

With her free hand Rey pulls down one of the lacy cups of her bra and touches herself. It draws Ben’s attention and he is transfixed by the sight of her kneading her own breast and squeezing her nipple.

‘Ben.’ She mumbles against his slackening palm and he shakes himself out of his trance, realising that he’d stopped to watch her.

‘Sorry.’ He grumbles against her shoulder as he jerks his hips and rubs her clit.

o-o-o-o-o

‘So when do we leave?’ Rey enquires as she pulls her bra strap up, glancing down to see the hickey he’d left on her shoulder, a happy smile on her lips.

‘Christmas Eve.’ He replies as he does up his belt.

‘We come back from London on January tenth.’ He smirks looking at her as her eyes widen and her mouth falls open.

‘London? But I thought……’ She trails off, confusion written all over her face.

‘We’re spending Christmas and New Year in Paris, but I thought you’d like to go back to London for a couple of days, if that’s okay?’ He tells her, looking and feeling a little unsure.

A grin spreads across Rey’s face as she steps over to him, placing her hand over his heart.

‘I love you.’ She smiles softly.

‘I love you more.’ He replies, matching her smile with his own.

‘I love you most.’ She whispers as they share a gentle and loving kiss.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :o)
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta ReyloRobyn2011 - you're a diamond :D x


	6. Christmas part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Professor Solo ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the love and support for this fic - it's been wonderful :D
> 
> I hope you continue to enjoy the smutty build up to the inevitable drama (coming soon) :)
> 
> Thank you to toogeektofunction for the advice on the tiny bit of french in this chapter and correcting me :D

o-o-o-o-o

‘You’ve never missed a family Christmas in your life. So what’s her name?’ Han asks pointedly as he and Ben set the table for their Christmas meal.

Ben pauses, looking over at the door to the dining room before leaning forward toward his father.

‘Rey.’ He whispers.

‘Ray? Ben are you gay?’ Han asks a little startled.

‘What? No dad. Rey. R-E-Y. Rey. She’s a woman.’ Ben snaps with a level of annoyance.

‘Oh, it’s just when you said the name Rey I thought you meant a guy. Which you know is fine if she were actually a he. I wouldn’t judge.’ Han blabbers and Ben rolls his eyes.

‘Dad I’m not gay.’ Ben huffs as he continues setting the table.

‘I know. I’m just messing with you.’ Han chuckles a little forced and awkward as he picks up the wine glasses from the side cabinet.

‘So, she must be pretty special for you to miss your mother’s legendary Christmas roast.’

‘She is. She’s the love of my life.’ Ben smiles wistfully and Han smiles happily at his son.

‘So, when do we get to meet her?’ Han enquires as he positions a glass.

‘You don’t.’

‘Aw come on, why not? She’s not married is she?’ Han jests and Ben rolls his eyes.

‘No.’ He shakes his head.

‘Is she your student?’ Han asks looking at his son, seeing Ben flinch and a grin spreads across the elder Solo’s face.

‘She is, isn’t she? Ben you dirty dog. I didn’t think you had it in you to break the rules. She really must be something.’ Han chuckles as he watches his son and sees an almost dopey expression cross his son's face.

‘She’s amazing.’

‘Who’s amazing?’ Leia asks as she walks in to check on them.

‘You sweetheart. Ben was just saying how amazing a mother you are.’ Han quickly says, glancing at his son, who looks relieved by his father’s quick thinking.

‘Aw thank you darling, that’s nice of you. But I’m still angry that you’re not spending Christmas here.’ Leia bites, a flash of annoyance and anger in her eyes.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben looks anxiously at the sliding doorway of the airport. He and Rey had arranged to meet five minutes ago, but she’s not there yet. He taps the side of his leg frantically as his pulse starts to quicken as he pulls out his cell, checking his messages for the hundredth time.

He looks at the last one she sent telling him that she was running late but she’ll be there soon. He mentally berates himself for saying that they should met at the airport, rather than risk being seen getting a taxi together from either of their places.

‘Solo.’ He hears his name being barked from behind him and turns around to find Armitage Hux sneering at him.

‘Hux.’ Ben croaks, biting his lip for how emotional he sounds.

‘Going anywhere nice?’ Hux questions as he watches Ben.

‘Paris. You?’ Ben takes a sharp breath, now he’s hoping that Rey doesn’t turn up right at that moment and them be caught by Hux of all people.

‘London.’ Hux replies and the air between the two men quickly turns frosty.

‘How long are you there for?’ Ben enquires, his mind reeling at the news that Hux is going to London and worrying that he’ll be returning the same time as him and Rey.

‘Till the tenth. How long are you in Paris?’ Hux questions, but his tone tells Ben he’s doesn’t actually care about his answer.

‘Till the fourth.’ Ben just about manages to answer as alarm bells go off in his head at the fact that Hux is returning from London the same date as they do.

‘Well, I best not keep you. Unless of course you’re waiting for someone.’ Hux sneers, his tone a little too inquisitive as his eyes narrow a touch.

‘Um, no. Uh, oh is that your flight?’ Ben stammers as he sees the flight to London leaves nearly an hour before the one to Paris.

‘Yes. I suppose I should head to the first class lounge, rather than hang around here amongst the rabble.’ Hux looks around with disgust, as Ben nods.

Hux gives Ben the once over before turning on his heels and strutting off leaving Ben tolet out a long shaky breath as his eyes drift close. But then they fire open when he feels a pair of arms wrap around his middle and he gasps, spinning on his heels to find Rey grinning up at him.

‘Rey! Anyone could see.’ He snaps a little harshly, but after his encounter with Hux it’s understandable, but that doesn’t stop the wounded expression on her face.

‘Sorry.’ She mumbles, dropping her arms to her side and nibbling her bottom lip as she looks down.

‘No I’m sorry. It’s just Hux was here.’ He mutters reaching up and lifting her chin up so she’s looking him in the eye.

He quickly looks around before leaning forward and pressing a fleeting kiss to her lips.

‘I can’t wait until we’re in Paris when we don’t have to sneak around.’ She mumbles, as she sighs.

He offers her a small smile, leaning down to catch her gaze and she can’t help but dissolve into giggles, playfully slapping his shoulder.

‘Après vous, Mademoiselle.’ Ben smiles gesturing for her to walk ahead.

o-o-o-o-o

‘I am not joining the mile high club, no way.’ Ben gasps shaking his head rapidly, eyes wide as saucers as he looks at his girlfriend.

‘Aw come on Ben. It’ll be fun.’ She presses, running her hand up the inside of his thigh.

‘No chance.’ He stands firm, gripping her hand on his thigh stilling her movement, as she pouts at him as he continues to shake his head.

‘Please.’ She begs, simpering and leaning forward, offering him a glimpse of cleavage, trying to get round him.

‘No. And I mean it.’ He snaps, but there’s no venom in his words, just fear, anxiety and a little bit of annoyance.

‘Well, in that case you owe me.’ She states, sitting back in her seat and turning her head away from him, a naughty smile playing on her lips.

‘Owe you? How do I owe you?’ He questions with a snicker, leaning forward trying to get her to look at him.

‘You owe me because I say so.’ She smiles sweetly and Ben shakes his head with a smile on his lips as he sinks back into his seat.

‘You really are the devil, aren’t you?’ He chuckles as Rey fires him a wicked smirk.

o-o-o-o-o

They fall into the bedroom of their suite, staying in a hotel with views of the Eiffel tower. It’s already the early hours of Christmas morning. Rey peels herself away from Ben smiling sweetly at him.

‘I need to freshen up.’ She tells him as she steps over to her suitcase that had already been brought up to their room by the porter.

‘Okay.’ He replies as he sets about organising their luggage and Rey rolls her eyes at him, always so organised.

While Rey freshens up Ben opens his suitcase and takes out the beautifully wrapped box containing her Christmas gift. He steps over to the chest of draws and places it inside before starting to pull out his clothes and hanging them in the wardrobe. He hears the door to the bathroom open but carries on with what he’s doing.

‘Ben.’ Rey purrs, and he turns around.

His heart skips a beat and his mouth falls open at the sight of her. She’s standing in the doorway in a red lace mesh teddy with embroidered detailing and a cutout just below the bust, red lace panties, red stockings and a pair of red stilettos.

He lets out a strangled breath.

‘Merry Christmas Professor.’ She simpers with a knowing smirk on her face as he just gawps at her.

Rey saunters toward him, hands on her hips and a slight pout to her lips as she tries not to grin at the sight of him just staring at her. His eyes are impossibly wide and fixed on her and his mouth is hanging open.

She stops right in front of him, a smirk tugging at her lips as she looks up at him from beneath her lashes. She places a hand on his chest, right over his heart and pushes him toward the bed, slowly dragging her teeth over her red painted bottom lip.

‘Rey. You look…….’ He murmurs quietly as the back of his legs hit the mattress and he falls down onto the bed, but quickly rises up onto his elbows in order to keep drinking her in.

‘I hope you like your Christmas present, Sir.’ Rey teases as she climbs onto the bed, leaning forward so he gets an eyeful of her boobs.

Ben lets out a low growl as Rey stops, her face so close to his that she can feel his already ragged breath on her cheek. She looks down at his lips as she nibbles on her own bottom lip. She looks back up at his eyes and sees his pupils glazed and dilated.

‘I’ve been a very naughty girl this year Sir.’ She whispers, and Ben gulps, his hands curling into fists to stop himself from grabbing her and crashing their lips together.

‘Have,’ he croaks, pausing to swallow, ‘have you?’ he manages and Rey nods.

‘Very. I seduced my Professor.’

Rey sits, straddling his hips. Ben lets out a groan at the feel of her pussy pressing against his erection. Rey lets out a whimper at how wet she already feels and because she can feel his sizable bulge.

‘That’s very naughty.’ He mutters, feeling his skin getting increasingly hot.

‘Do you think I should be punished?’

Rey looks up at him from beneath her lashes and Ben gulps, swallowing down the lump in his throat.

‘Do-do you-do,’ he stammers, before finding himself, ‘do you want to be punished?’ He asks, his voice low and dark.

Rey nods, a wicked smirk spreading across her lips. Ben replies with his own smirk as she scrambles out of his lap and onto all fours, wiggling her peachy ass in the air. Ben climbs off the bed, standing at the foot of the it, eyes focused on her jiggling posterior.

He grabs her hips, stilling her. Rey looks back over her shoulder, blowing her hair away as she watches him. He moves his hands to her cheeks, running his fingers over the seam of her lace panties. He leans over and presses a kiss and a bite to each perfect cheek.

She gives a teasing wiggle, biting her lips together as he narrows his eyes at her. He inhales slowly before letting it back out just as slowly, as he flexes his fingers and loosens his wrist.

‘Ben.’ Rey whines.

She lets out a gasping yelp as he spanks her ass and she jolts forward a little.

‘How naughty?’ He asks her, his voice a dark timbre and she sucks on her bottom lip, again looking back at him over her shoulder.

‘Very.’ She says sweetly.

Ben inhales sharply, his nostrils flaring a little, but not with anger, with arousal. His fingers twitch as he rubs his hand over her pert posterior, making her whimper, but then cry out as he draws back and slaps her one cheek.

‘You’re a very naughty girl. You deserve to be punished.’ He tells her, his voice so dark and full of lust and hunger, and it goes straight to Rey’s core.

‘Punish me then. I’m so very naughty.  So naughty.’ Rey whines breathlessly, pushing her ass toward him, needing more, wanting more.

No more words are exchanged as Ben spanks her, varying the slaps in strength and location. The final one makes contact with her wet pussy and she lets out a loud crying groan of pleasure, eyes scrunching close and fingers digging into the bed covers.

Ben makes swift work of unhooking her teddy from her stockings before slowly peeling her panties off her hips and down her thighs, letting them fall to her knees. His heart is racing and if he were being honest, he’s salivating. The sight of her dressed like this for him makes him gulp hard.

His perfect Rey. Oh how he loves her.

He lets out an almost feral growl when he sees how wet she is, her pussy is glistening. Rey is panting, her arms trembling a little as she watches him over her shoulder. But her impatience is growing so she rises up onto her knees.

‘Ben.’ She whines and he fires her a lascivious smirk, full of wicked intent as he undoes his belt buckle.

He pulls it off and drops it on the floor, the sound is muffled by the carpet, but Rey still lets out a tiny gasp. Ben’s eyes are impossibly dark, and her whole body shudders at the devilishness of him. She’s never seen him this dominant, this possessive before. She likes it.

He undoes the fastenings to his jeans and pushes them down off his hips, along with his boxers, leaving them at his knees. He steps forward settling between her legs; her knees still perched on the edge of the mattress.

He’s watching her intently as she looks over her shoulder, before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her spine as his hands glide up over her hips towards her breasts. He cups them through her lingerie and Rey covers his hands with her own as he pushes his thumbs beneath the underwear, rubbing her erect nipples with his knuckles.

Rey lets out a whining gasp as she wiggles her hips while he continues to press kisses to her skin, moving across her shoulder blades. Ben kisses up the back of her neck, his eyes heavy lidded as Rey’s eyes flutter and she nibbles on her bottom lip. He nips her earlobe before whispering into her ear.

‘Bend over.’

Rey gulps before complying, getting back onto all fours. Ben grips her hips, pulling her ass toward him. He holds her in place with one hand as he grips his cock with his other, lining himself up with her entrance. He rubs the tip over her folds teasingly and Rey groans, shoulders sagging.

Ben slides into her, letting out a long moan at the feel of her all around his erection. Rey gasps, falling to her elbows and her head lolling forward, forehead pressing against the covers and her eyes scrunched closed as he grips her hips.

Once he’s in to the hilt he pulls back, drawing another groan from his girlfriend, before slamming back into her, harder and sharper. This time she yelps.

‘Fuck!’ She gasps as he starts to thrust steadily into her.

She tugs on the covers, heart pounding and eyes firmly closed, her body shaking..

‘Are you, are you okay?’ He pants, moving her hips according to his thrusts, brows furrowing when he sees the slight grimace on her face.

‘Yeah. It-it just stings a little.’ She tells him breathlessly.

At first he doesn’t understand, she was more than ready and this _certainly_ isn’t the first time they’ve had sex. But then it registers in his sex fogged brain - her ass is still sore from when he’d spanked her. Guilt runs like hot lava through his veins and his thrust falters.

‘Don’t you dare stop.’ Rey barks as she rises to her hands, glares at him over her shoulder and pushes back against him, guessing that he is about to pull out.

He doesn’t answer, instead he continues to fuck her.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter, as always please let me know :o)


	7. Christmas part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The festivities continue until it's time to go home, but will they make it back without any near misses??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read, leave a kudos, a comment, subscribe or bookmark. It means a lot to know that even one person reads this. 
> 
> Thank you to toogeektofunction for the correction with the French in the previous chapter :)

o-o-o-o-o

Christmas had been a beautiful day. The most special day Rey had ever experienced. Ben had given her the most wonderful of presents an early edition of The Count of Monte Cristo, while she gave him a watch. They’d enjoyed a fabulous Christmas roast in their fine clothes in the beautifully decorated hotel restaurant before taking a stroll around the city. It had even snowed. And that night Ben had read her book to her in French before she’d pounced on him, there was just something about him talking French that made her weak at the knees.

The days after had been spent browsing the gorgeous shops and boutiques, visiting the famous tourist attractions and the lesser known ones that Ben had discovered on previous visits. Their nights had been spent enjoying the Parisian nightlife and restaurants, before returning to their hotel and making love into the early hours.

It had been pure bliss, to be so free and open with their love. To be able to freely hold hands, kiss and cuddle with no fear being caught.

New Year’s Eve was spent on the Champs-d'elysee amongst the locals, the champagne flowing as they saw in the new year.

‘Happy New Year sweetheart.’ Ben murmurs into her ear after he’d finally managed to pull his lips back from his keen and slightly tipsy girlfriend.

‘Happy New Year Professor.’ Rey quips saucily as he holds her close against his chest.

She looks adorable in her wooly hat with her nose red from the cold. He leans forward and presses a tender kiss to the cold tip.

‘This year is going to be incredible.’ Rey smiles at him, before pulling him back in for another long and sensual kiss.

‘I love you sweetheart.’ Ben whispers into her ear as he nuzzles her cheek.

‘I love you more.’ Rey giggles, eyes drifting close as simply holds her.

‘I don’t think you can love me more than I love you.’ Ben snickers as he pulls back a little, a clear twinkle in his eyes and Rey let out a scoff.

‘Is that a challenge?’ She smirks and Ben gave her a wink.

‘Might be.’

‘Well in that case you’re definitely going to lose. Because I will prove to you that I love you more than anything. It might not be today, or tomorrow. But one day Ben Solo I will show you just how much I love you.’ Rey smiles, affection and love in her bright hazel eyes as the fireworks and lights illuminate the sky and the historic Eiffel Tower.

‘I know.’ Ben replies quietly, seeing that determination, strength and fiery passion in her eyes that helped sealed his love in the first place.

o-o-o-o-o

Their final full day in the French capital was spent at Disneyland. Rey had practically dragged him through the gates, a look of wide eyed excitement clear in her eyes. She had pulled him onto endless rides. She especially liked Big Thunder Mountain, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Peril, Mad Hatter’s Tea Cups, Phantom Manor, Pirates of the Caribbean and It’s a Small World, Crush’s Coaster, RC Racer, Rock ‘n’ Roller Coaster with Aerosmith and The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror.

She was enchanted by Sleeping Beauty’s Castle, and delighted in meeting the different Disney characters, even roping Ben into the photographs that she would treasure forever. Rey had devoured a Darth Vader burger with great enthusiasm, grinning widely as she ate her lunch. She’d somehow managed to get Ben to wear _and_ buy a pair of Mickey Mouse ears while she opted for a pair of Minnie Mouse ears. And insisted they’d wear them for the rest of the day, and who was he to deny her. He’d never deny her anything.

But the greatest moment of their day came during the Enchanted Christmas Spectacular that night. There was a clear look of awe and wonder in her eyes as she saw the castle transformed into a shimmering winter scene with lasers, lights and water displays. Before their day culminated with a stunning fireworks show.

Ben held her in his arms, chin resting on the top of her head as she let out little gasps of joy and giggles of delight, she was transfixed by the show. When it was over they held hands as they made their way out of the park, but then Ben lead her into the Disneyland Hotel.

‘Wait Ben. Where are we going?’ Rey asks, tugging on his hand and he turns to look at her.

‘To our room.’ He grins as Rey gazes up at him with amazement.

‘We-we’re staying here?’ She mutters, eyes wide and a childish grin spreading across her lips.

Ben nods and Rey lets out a squeak before launching herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck and smothering him with kisses as he lifts her off the ground by the waist, her legs dangling and kicking about with glee.

He lowers her back down to her feet, pressing a loving kiss to her forehead and attempts to extract himself from her tight grip. But Rey is having none of it as he turns his back on her. None of it at all. She will not let him go, and instead jumps up onto his back.

‘Rey!’ Ben calls out with surprise, but she presses a flurry of kisses to his jaw and cheek, making his heart melt.

‘Okay, okay.’ He mutters, a grin on his face as he walks over to the reception desk to check them in, his hands tucked beneath her thighs.

When they enter their room, complete with a park view; Rey jumps down from Ben’s back and hurries over to the window, pushing the curtains open and smiling widely as she looks over at the lit up princess castle. Ben steps in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing a kiss to her neck.

‘You’re my Princess.’ He whispers cheesily into her ear, and Rey can’t help but laugh as she turns in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck.

‘Then that makes you my Prince.’ She smiles and he chuckles, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

‘Are you happy?’ He asks gently, thumbs rubbing over her hips.

‘Very much so.’ She smiles, fingers toying with the hair at the base of his skull.

She rises onto her tiptoes and kisses him, a long and loving kiss. Ben’s hands cup her jeans covered ass, before moving down to her thighs and lifting her off her feet. Rey wraps her legs around his waist as he walks them over to the bed.

He drops her down onto the mattress before shedding his clothes, Rey pulls off her own, apart from her panties, because she knows how much Ben loves to remove them. She scurries up the bed, so her head hits the pillows as Ben climbs on to join her.

Ben rests back on his haunches between her bent legs. He takes hold of one of her ankles and lifts it to his lips. With their eyes locked together he kisses a trail up from her ankle to her knee before repeating the same with her other leg.

Rey’s chest is starting to heave as she watches him, lips pressed together as he kisses down her thighs, but avoiding where she’s aching, and it makes her whine. When he’s finished with her other thigh he casts her a wicked smirk before descending on her clothed pussy.

She groans, her head pressing back into the pillow at the feel of his hot, wet lips kissing her through her scrap of black lace. His fingers slide beneath the material and he slowly peels them off before attacking her wet pussy with vigor that makes her cry out with pleasure, and her hands grip his hair.

Ben kisses, licks and nips at her clit and her folds, sliding a finger into her hot tight core, he will always love the feel of her around him, be it his fingers, tongue or cock. He will never get over the fact that she allows him entry.

When Rey is a panting and writhing mess because of his fingers and lips, and is on the verge of her release he pulls away and sits back, his mouth, chin and fingers coated in her.

‘Ben!’ She whimpers with annoyance, glaring up at him with wide eyes and flushed skin, hands now curled into small fists gripping the covers.

He doesn’t say a word as he leans down and presses a kiss to her navel, then her ribs, the tip of each nipple, her collarbone, her neck and finally her lips. Rey squirms at the taste of herself on his lips and tongue, but as he slides into her that thought is quickly erased from her mind as she kisses him hungrily; tongues dancing together as he slowly thrusts into her, taking his time.

‘You’re the love of my life.’ Ben whispers in her ear as buries his face against her neck, fingers playing with her hair as she grips his back.

o-o-o-o-o

London was a completely different time because Rey was in charge. They went to her old haunts, and even saw some of the people she grew up with. Rey took pride in introducing him as her boyfriend, even if the subject of his job was more choppy waters before Ben blurted that he was a writer.

The only problem was when they ventured outside of Rey’s old stomping ground. The chances of bumping into Hux brought on Ben’s anxiety. He was constantly looking over his shoulder in every cafe, restaurant and fast food joint whenever they ventured into central London.

He was jumpy, cautious and his temper was short. Rey knew he didn’t mean it when he snapped at her, or when he suddenly pulled away, eyes wide and searching. She can’t blame him.

‘I can’t wait to get to bed.’ Rey murmurs as she nuzzles into his chest as they stand on the platform in Covent Garden Tube Station, after enjoying a romantic meal for their last night in the city.

Ben wraps his arm around her shoulders, while casting a look to either side. The platform is fairly empty, mostly populated by other couples finishing up their nights. Rey’s eyes drift closed as she sighs deeply. Ben rubs his hand down her back, a small smile playing on his lips as he gazes down at her. Clearly the bottle of wine they shared has gone to his head.

Just as the lights of the train shine down the tunnel, Ben sees a flash of ginger hair further down the platform and his heart practically leaps out of his chest as he freezes. As Hux turns his head to look down the platform Ben turns his own, shielding Rey who looks up at him with confusion.

‘What’s wrong?’ She asks, panic washing over her body as the train pulls in and Ben turns even more pale.

‘Hux.’ He hisses, his chest tightening and mind reeling.

‘Where?’ Rey gasps as Ben’s grip on her waist tightens.

‘Come on.’ He steps forward, making her move toward the open doors of the carriage.

‘Where Ben?’ Rey insists as he pushes her into the sparse carriage.

‘Further down. In another carriage.’ he mutters, the strain clear in his voice as he corners her by the door, his back to everyone else.

‘Did he see us? Did he see us Ben?’ Rey demands as Ben’s anxiety wraps around him, making it feel like the walls are closing in on him, his chest heaving.

Rey sees the widening of his eyes, the shallow gasping breathes and feels his trembling hands clinging to her and knows that he’s having an anxiety attack. She lifts her hands to his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat through his clothes.

‘Ben. Look at me. Look at me.’ She states clearly, her voice calm and controlled even if her own pulse is a little quick.

His eyes flicker up to meet hers and she gives him a soft smile.

‘What do you need me to do?’ She asks clearly and his brows furrow.

‘Co-cou-count.’ He stammers, the fight or flight reflex kicking in.

‘Okay, we’re going to count down from ten together. Okay?’

‘Ten.’ She says confidently.

‘Ten.’ His voice quivers.

‘Nine.’ They say together, Ben’s voice still shakes.

‘Eight.’

‘Seven.’

‘Six.’

‘Five.’ Ben says along with Rey, his voice clearer and his breathing slowing.

‘Four.’

‘Three.’

‘Two.’

‘One.’ They say in unison, a loving smile on Rey’s lips as she nods.

‘I am proud of you. Good job.’ She tells him and he gives a small nod.

‘Now tell me what you need.’

‘A distraction.’ He stammers, his body still trembling.

‘Okay.’ She nods, looking around.

‘Lift your arms above your head.’ Rey asks him and he lets out a nervous chuckle.

But he does as she asks, lifting his arms above his head, forearms and hands touching the not exactly high ceiling of the carriage. But in order to stop him feeling self conscious she does the same, a reassuring smile on her lips.

‘Well done.’ She smiles up at him as they lower their arms together and she takes hold of his hands, interlacing their fingers.

‘You’re doing great. Not long now.’ Rey points out as they go past Green Park.

‘Just keep looking at me.’ She tells him and he smiles softly, his eyes not so wide.

‘I’m always looking at you.’ He mumbles and Rey blushes, biting her lips together.

Soon they arrive at South Kensington and Ben’s pulse quickens again as the doors open and Rey steps out onto the platform. She instantly looks both ways to see if Hux has got off, but there’s no sign of him and she breathes a sigh of relief as Ben shuffles out behind her, his hand gripping hers tightly.

‘I think the coast is clear.’ She states, giving the platform another quick check before leading Ben toward the exit heads down just in case.

That night she simply held him. His head resting on her chest and his arm wrapped around her waist, as she ran her fingers through his hair, loving and reassuring. Letting him know that he was safe and secure with her.

o-o-o-o-o

The next day Ben held Rey’s hand so tightly she was sure he was going to cut off the circulation but not once did she complain. That was because they were at the airport for their flight home and Rey knew that Hux was going back the same day.

She kept reassuring him that she was there, pressing supportive kisses to his shoulder and rubbing his hand. Soothing him as he walked stiffly through airport as if Hux was going to spring out of the shadows at any given moment.

He didn’t relax the entire time as they waited for their flight, not in the check in queue, not in the duty free, not in the cafe where he drank way too much coffee and refused to eat, and not in the departures lounge. He was on edge and nothing was going to calm his jumpiness every time he saw a man with ginger hair.

It was only in the queue at boarding did he begin to relax. The sight of the First Class passengers ahead of them, and not seeing Hux amongst them was like a weight lifting off his shoulder as he let out a long breath.

‘See, he’s not here. We’re okay. You're okay.’ Rey smiles, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand as he nodded.

Rey nuzzled into Ben’s chest nearly the entire flight home as they watched the inflight movies. But having stayed up nearly all the previous night holding him had tired her out and she fell asleep pressed against his chest.

‘Rey. Rey. Sweetheart, we’ve landed.’ He whispers into her ear, softly brushing her cheek with his thumb.

She darts up, dazed and confused, her hair sticking out all over the place, cheek crinkled and drool covering her chin.

‘Huh?’ She grumbles sleepily, looking at Ben with confusion.

‘We’re home.’ He smiles warmly as he reaches up and wipes the drool off her chin with a napkin.

Rey blushes in an instant as he looks at her with clear love and devotion as she looks away, but there’s a happy smile on her lips.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Thank you for the most beautiful time of my life. It was perfect.’ Rey smiles at him as the taxi pulls into her street.

‘It was my absolute pleasure.’ He replies, pressing a loving kiss to her lips before she pulls away with a sigh.

‘One day we won’t have to hide.’ She murmurs as he brushes a few stray wisps of her hair behind her ears and gazes at her.

‘One day.’ He whispers as Rey climbs out of the taxi.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Hope you liked this. Please let me know what you thought.
> 
> The drama is coming real soon ;D
> 
> The self made aesthetics can also be found on my Tumblr: randomreylo


	8. Spring Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 recap:
> 
> Ben and Rey enjoyed Paris, Disneyland Paris and London over Christmas and New Year. But before they left they were nearly caught by Hux, triggering Ben's anxiety. But Rey was there to comfort and support him.
> 
> Chapter 8 summary:
> 
> It's spring break so Ben whisks Rey to his family's private beach house for the holiday. But does it go smoothly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments, kudos' and reads :D it means a lot.
> 
> This chapter has some significant moments, but I'm not going tell you what, you'll have to read on to find out. Let me know what you think they were?!

o-o-o-o-o

Rey climbs into Ben’s car, casting a cursory glance over her shoulder to make sure that no-one has spotted them. The coast is clear as she pulls the door close and leans across to press a kiss to her boyfriend’s soft lips.

‘Hey.’ He mumbles, a smile growing across his mouth.

‘The coast is clear.’ She snickers as she sits back in the seat and pulls on her seatbelt.

‘I should think so. It’s not even six in the morning. And it’s a Saturday.’ He chuckles as he turns his attention back to the car, turning on the ignition as Rey snuggles down into the passenger seat, yawning sleepily.

‘I can’t wait to have you all to myself.’ Ben smiles, a blush burning the tips of his ears as he glances over at her and Rey grins at him.

‘A whole week. Just me and you. It’s going to be bliss.’ Rey replies, looking at him adoringly.

They’re spending spring break together at his family’s private and secluded beach house. Rey offers him her hand and he happily takes it, bringing it up to his lips and pressing a kiss to her knuckles, a warm smile on his lips.

Rey holds his hand as she falls asleep, and whimpers, pouts and reaches for him when he takes his hand away to steer. Ben can’t help but gaze at her; occasionally shaking his head in wonder at how he’d been so lucky to have been blessed with her love.

o-o-o-o-o

Once they arrive in the small seaside town a few miles away from Varykino they stop to grab some groceries. Ben looks around to see that the streets are almost empty, well it is still early, and the weekend so it’s understandable that people are having late starts.

Confident in the fact that it’s been a number of years since he’d been there. And that he is no longer anything like the gangly awkward teenager who hid beneath a beanie hat with slumped shoulders, he takes hold of Rey’s hand and leads her through the town.

‘So, did you come here a lot as a kid?’ Rey enquires as she looks up and down, left and right at the charming and independent shops, delightful restaurants, cafes and boutique hotels.

‘Every summer from, I dunno, six or seven until I went to university.’ He replies, brushing his thumb over her knuckles.

They arrive at the store and Ben grabs a small cart. Really he’s just there to push as Rey loads it with goodies - sugary cereal, chocolate spread, chips, cookies, pastries, soda, pizza, fries, hotdogs and burgers. Ben chuckles and chooses more sensible options along with Rey’s sweet tooth selection.

When Ben had asked his mother if he could stay at Varykino for Spring Break she told him that she’d let the caretaker know so she could get them the essentials - milk, bread and eggs. He’d managed to skirt around the subject of if he’d be alone, saying that he just wanted to get some fresh air and do some marking and reading in peace away from the city. Leia said no more about it, but Ben suspected that his father had already told her about Rey.

Rey has wandered off to look at the magazines as Ben pushes the cart to the till, he grits his teeth and lets out a sigh of annoyance. It’s the only open aisle, so he’s got no choice but to speak to her.

‘Oh my god. Is that Ben Solo?’ The woman behind the till grins as Ben begins unloading their groceries.

‘Hey Bazine.’ He smiles a little forcefully.

‘Wow I haven’t seen you in like years. You’re looking great. Wow.’ The dark blonde haired pretty woman shakes her head, giving him the once over.

‘Thanks. You look good too.’ Ben mutters, feeling the tips of his ears burn.

‘So, what are you doing up here? The last I heard you’d become a teacher or something in the city.’ Bazine enthuses, not able to keep her eyes from drinking in the increasingly awkward man in front of her.

‘Yeah, um. I’m a university professor.’ He mumbles, keeping his eyes down as he piles his and Rey’s shopping onto the conveyor belt.

‘See I always knew you’d end up doing something like that. Didn’t I used to tell you when you came up here for the summer with your folks.’ Bazine rambles as she scans their items.

Ben keeps looking over his shoulder hoping and praying that Rey saves him, but also wanting her to stay away from Bazine’s prying eyes.

‘So, are you here alone, or are you with someone?’ Ben can hear the hope in Bazine’s voice and he flinches.

‘Um, uh I’m here with my girlfriend.’ Ben answers, eyes scanning around for signs of Rey.

‘Girlfriend?’ Bazine’s voice is suddenly tight, and Ben’s brows furrow as he turns to look at her, confused as to why she now looks both pissed off and glum.

‘Yeah, she’s over by the magazines.’ Ben replies just as Rey heads in their direction a magazine in her hand.

Her smile widens as she approaches Ben and he returns with his own, just as broad. She steps in next to him and places the magazine on the end of the belt. Bazine offers Rey a small forced smile as Ben rubs his hand down Rey’s back.

‘Are you okay?’ He whispers into her hair, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

‘Yeah.’ Rey smiles softly up at him.

‘That’s $72.36.’ Bazine interrupts, eyes cold as she glares at Rey.

Ben pays up before taking the bags into his arms and ushering Rey out the store, casting Bazine a polite goodbye.

‘Who was she?’ Rey enquires as he leads her back to his car.

‘Bazine Netal. She grew up here. I used to see her around when I was a kid.’ He replies as Rey smiles knowingly up at him.

‘She fancies you.’

‘What? No. No she doesn’t.’ He stammers, face flushing as Rey chuckles, plucking a brown paper bag from his arms.

‘Oh she does. She was totally flirting and checking you out. And you should have seen the death glare she fired me when you stroked my back.’ Rey grins and Ben shakes his head.

‘Well she was wasting her time even thinking it. I’m never going to look at another woman. You’re the only one for me.’ He tells her, a look of love in his eyes.

‘Cheesy.’ Rey scrunches up her nose, but there’s a happy smile to her face.

‘You love it.’ He quips and Rey can’t help but laugh as they arrive at the car.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey’s eyes widen in disbelief and amazement as she wanders around Varykino. It’s a beautiful, modern, spacious beach house with gorgeous views of the ocean.

‘The beach is yours too?’ Rey mutters, staring out at the calm blue water as she pauses in the kitchen.

‘Yeah. It’s fenced off either end. Private property. No one to disturb us.’ He murmurs as he steps in behind her and presses a kiss to her neck.

‘I like the sound of that.’ Rey replies softly, covering his hands on her hips with her own.

‘No one to disturb us here either.’ He mutters against her skin, fingers moving beneath her sweater and brushing over her taut abdomen and Rey lets out a tiny whimper.

‘I think i should show you our room.’ Ben whispers, fingers moving higher and lips moving lower.

‘There’s plenty of time for that. I want to see outside.’ She tells him and he groans in disappointment, burying his face into her neck as she smiles, brushing her hand over his cheek.

‘Come on. I want to walk on the beach.’ Rey encourages and Ben lets out a small growl before straightening up and taking a breath, clearing his mind of his lust for the moment.

o-o-o-o-o

‘This is stunning.’ Rey observes as she stands in the middle of the outdoor seating area, next to the small fire pit, turning around and shaking her head.

‘Yeah it’s pretty great.’ Ben muses as he stands at the top of the steps just watching her, falling more and more in love with her by the second.

‘Right, now the beach.’ Rey states as she strides up the steps and grabs his hand.

She tugs him down the stone steps to the private beach. Despite it being late March and a chill in the air, Rey kicks off her boots at the bottom of the steps and strides forward. She lets out a happy sigh as the sand between her toes and beneath her feet. Ben keeps his boots on as he follows her toward the ocean.

‘We can have a picnic, or a fire. We could even sleep out beneath the stars if it stays dry.’ She enthuses, turning to look up at him and clutching his one hand in both of hers.

‘You want to sleep out here? It’s freezing.’ Ben gasps, shaking his head.

‘Oh come on you spoil sport. We can keep each other warm.’ She smiles sweetly up at him, but there’s a devilish glint in her eyes, one that Ben knows he’s powerless to resist.

‘Okay, okay. But don’t complain to me when you get frostbite.’ He snickers as she flings her arms around his neck with a delighted squeak.

‘I love you.’ Rey delights before Ben wraps his arms around her waist and lifts her off the ground, kissing her deeply and Rey wraps her legs around his waist.

‘Now can I show you our room?’ Ben almost whines against her lips and she nods, hands cupping his face as she presses kisses along his cheek and jaw.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben drops Rey down onto the double bed beneath the window. There’s a net canopy above the bed and as he presses hot kisses to her neck, pulling down the collar of her jumper she notices that there are fairy lights nestled within the netting.

‘Ben. Ben. There are fairy lights in the netting.’ Rey says wistfully as he sucks on her collarbone.

He stops and turns his head, seeing that she is in fact correct, and he lets out a frustrated groan, rolling his eyes and knowing that this is his mother’s work.

‘Put them on.’ Rey asks, clearly intrigued and enchanted as she gazes up at them.

Ben climbs off both Rey and the bed and heads for the plug. He switches the lights on and Rey lets out a small gasp as she stares up at them, transfixed. Rather than return to their just halted ministrations, Ben climbs onto the bed next to her and looks up at the lights. It is rather pretty, but he turns his head and his eyes settle on the beautiful young woman next to him.

o-o-o-o-o

The sun is setting on their last night at Varykino as Ben leads Rey down from the house. The lights are beginning to glow in the fading sun that’s casting an orange glow across the land and ocean.

While she’d taken a nap he’d gone to work to make their last night perfect. He’d lit a candle path on the beach toward a table and chairs he’d set up. He’d also brought down some blankets and pillows so they can snuggle beneath the stars, just as she wanted.

‘Ben!’ Rey cries as she sees all that he’s done.

She pulls him round and against her, pressing a loving kiss to his lips as she wraps her arms around his neck, bringing him down to her level, as his hands rest on her hips. He pulls away slowly, pressing little kisses to her lips and looking her deep in the eyes, a contented smile on his face.

‘You know you put me to shame. All these beautiful and wonderful gestures, and there’s me thinking a take out in front of a box set is romantic.’ She chuckles, shaking her head, tears brimming in her eyes.

‘Hey. You don’t have to do anything. Just being with you is enough for me. I don’t need grand gestures. Just you. That’s all I want. All I need.’ Ben tells her, his voice soft as he brushes his thumb down her cheek.

o-o-o-o-o

After dinner Rey had asked Ben if they could go skinny dipping, to which he resolutely said no. Telling her that he did not want his cock to freeze off, so instead they are snuggled beneath the blankets next to the roaring fire.

Rey is nestled into his side, tracing circles through his t-shirt over his heart. She presses a kiss to his shoulder as he turns his head to look down at her. Her hair is loose and in her face. He reaches over and brushes the strands away.

Suddenly Rey surges forward, crashing her lips against his. Ben pulls her on top of him, her knees either side of his hips as she straddles him, feeling him growing hard beneath her. Rey grinds against him and Ben lets out a low groan, both hands gripping her head as he kisses her passionately.

The blanket pools around Rey’s waist as she sits up, pulling off her knitted jumper and tossing it aside into the sand. Ben sits up long enough to rid himself of his t-shirt, the cold night air hitting his back and he shudders, but then his eyes widen as Rey peels off her vest, leaving her in just her black push up bra and leggings.

She scoots off his lap long enough to take off her leggings and panties while Ben yanks off his jeans. They’re all fingers and thumbs in their haste against the cold. Rey pulls the blanket back up around her shoulders as she climbs back into Ben’s lap.

Ben reaches up for her and she goes willingly into his embrace, hungry lips colliding in a long and passionate kiss. His hands run up and down her spine, as he moves onto kissing her neck. Rey’s fingers find their way into his hair as Ben unhooks her bra and discards it with the rest of their clothes.

Rey pulls back again, feeling his erection brush against her ass cheeks as she lets the cold air tickle her skin, her nipples pebbling in an instant. Ben, now resting back on his elbows, looks up at her with such love and affection. She looks like an absolute goddess with a backdrop of the milky way.

She grips his cock as she rises up onto her knees to slide him inside her wet pussy. Ben groans at the feel of her surrounding him as she takes him inch by inch, deeper and deeper. A moan tumbles from her lips and her toes curl as she takes him all, like so many times before.

Ben holds her waist as she starts to move, up and down at a steady pace, tits bouncing with each jerk of her hips. He can’t hold back much longer and rises up to take one of her erect nipples between his lips, sucking the cold point gently and making her gasp.

His other hand cups her neglected breast, thumb brushing over the peak as she continues to ride him, her hands gripping in his hair and her head tilted back. Her pace starts to quicken when Ben falls back against the blankets, hands returning to her hips as he watches her fuck him.

‘Fuck.’ Rey lets out a strangled cry as she hits her release, hips slowing down to more of a twitch.

Ben’s hands tighten as he thrusts up into her, falling toward his climax, eyes staring intently at her heaving chest and blissed out face as she rolls her hips through her aftershocks. He looks up at her as he comes inside of her, with a faint swear word and a panting breath.

She truly is an angel.

Rey falls against his chest, burying her face into the crook of his neck, eyes drifting close. Ben pulls the blanket up over her back as he continues to jerk his hips until he is spent.

He just holds her there against his bare chest as she falls asleep, while he gazes up at the stars, wondering what he’d done to deserve her.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben and Rey had sex twice more beneath the blankets on the beach early that morning, before packing up and heading back to the city, and their lives.

They returned just after sunset and Ben had decided to drop Rey off at a cafe a few blocks from where she lives with Jess and Finn. He feels bad about it, and would much prefer to take her to her doorstep. But they’ve only got a couple more weeks before they can go public and claim that they’ve had a sudden romance.

But watching her go is getting harder, for both of them as is evident as Rey sniffs back her growing upset and tears.

‘Why’s it gotta be like this?’ She grumbles wringing her fingers in her lap as she looks down.

‘I’m sorry sweetheart. But it’s not for much longer and then we can stop pretending.’ He offers, shifting in his seat and brushing his thumb over her cheek, wiping away a stray tear.

‘But then what? I can’t tell anyone about all the lovely things we’ve shared. I can’t tell them about the theatre, Paris, Disneyland, London or this week. I want to shout it from the roof tops that I love you. But I can’t and I still won’t be able to. It's not fair.’ She complains, eyes searching his but not knowing what she wants to find.

‘I know. I know. But we can’t do anything else.’

‘It’s not fair.’ Rey whines, feeling petulant, her bottom lip drooping into a sulky pout.

‘Hey hey no tears okay. I know it's not fair. I want the world to know how I feel about you. How I've felt about you since I first laid eyes on you, but we still need to be careful. And it breaks my heart to see you upset. So please, no more tears.’ He smiles, his thumb brushing a stray tear from her cheek.

He presses a tender and loving kiss to her lips, but Rey is desperate for more. For him. She grips his head, kissing him hungrily, letting out little whimpers.

BANG BANG

Ben spring back from Rey as she lets out a frightened scream.

At first Ben is confused until he sees someone lean down by the passenger side window.

Hux.

Complete with a shit eating grin.

They've been caught.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> If you want, let share your thoughts :)


	9. Fall Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 recap:
> 
> Ben and Rey enjoy spring break together at his family's private beach house. But things don't end well when they return home and Hux catches them.
> 
> Chapter 9 summary:
> 
> Things go from bad to worse. But is there a light at the end of the tunnel?

o-o-o-o-o

Ben dives out the car in a flash of fear and anger. Rey is slower to react, shock numbing her for a moment.

‘Well what do we have here then huh?’ Hux sneers as Ben rounds the car, his jaw clenched and his chest heaving, his anxiety is biting at the edges of his mind.

‘It looks like a university professor caught in a compromising position with a student. You dirty bastard Solo.’ Hux laughs as Ben advances on him as Rey scrambles out the car, her mind reeling.

Ben grabs Hux by the collar and slams him against the side of the car. His blood is boiling.

‘Shut up.’ Ben snarls, eyes dark with anger.

‘Fucking a scholarship student, ugh. Who knows where she’s been. Or what she’s got. She’s probably riddled.’

Ben sees red and punches Hux hard in the face, and is greeted with the sickening and crunching sound of breaking bone. Hux stumbles away, hand clutching his face.

‘Now you have fucking done it this time Solo.’ Hux hisses with tears in his eyes and blood pouring from his broken nose, but there’s a smirk on his lips.

‘I just hope the little whore was worth it.’ Ben goes for Hux again, landing another blow this time hitting him in the eye and Hux staggers back, chuckling darkly.

‘You’re fucking going down for that.’ Hux spits out a gob of blood as Rey steps in front of Ben, hands pressed against his chest and tears in her eyes.

‘No. Stop. Please.’

‘Yeah Ben stop. I bet that’s not the first time she’s said that to you.’ Hux just can’t help himself, riling Ben even more.

But this time it's not Ben who slaps Hux around the face but Rey.

‘She’s feisty. I bet she’s a right goer in bed. Seeing as you’re going to jail I might have to give her a go.‘ Hux sniggers, holding his jaw as Rey desperately restrains Ben.

‘Get out of the way.’ Ben snarls at her, his eyes darker than she’s ever seen and it shocks and scares her.

Ben rounds her and Hux scurries backwards, phone in his hands as he dial for the police.

‘No Ben. Stop.’ She cries, chasing after him as he shoves Hux to the ground.

‘Then again I wouldn’t want your sloppy seconds.’ Hux continues riling Ben who kicks him hard in the gut, making Hux curl up into a ball with a cry of pain.

‘Ben stop. Please.’ Rey begs and pleads.

Tears are streaming from her eyes as she grabs his arm and pulls him away from a prone and still goading Hux.

Ben spins to face her, his face contorted with his blind rage and Rey gasps, letting go of his arm and stepping back.

‘Rey! Oh my god did I hurt you?’ He gasps, his chest freezing with his fear.

‘No, I’m fine. I’m okay.’ She replies, her voice cracking with hints of fear.

‘I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.’ He stammers, sinking to his knees in front of her.

‘It’s okay. You just scared me, that’s all.’ She tells him her voice low.

Hux has now sat up and is on the phone reporting the assault.

‘I could have hurt you.’ Ben croaks, tears flooding from his terrified eyes, lower lip trembling.

‘But you didn’t. You didn’t. It’s okay. I’m okay.’ She soothes.

Ben’s shoulders slump, his head hanging as sobs wrack his body. Rey pulls Ben’s head against her stomach, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

o-o-o-o-o

The police arrive to find Ben still on his knees being comforted and soothed by Rey and Hux holding his nose and his abdomen a short distance away.

‘That’s him. Ben Solo. He assaulted me.’ Hux barks, getting to his feet with a wince as the police officers approach Ben.

‘Ben Solo I’m arresting you for the assault of…’ The officer looks over at Hux.

‘Armitage Hux.’

‘Ben Solo, I’m arresting you for the assault of Armitage Hux-’ The officer reads Ben his rights as he places cuffs on his wrists behind his back.

‘Phone my mom.’ Ben mutters, but he can’t look her in the eyes as he’s hauled to his feet and lead away to the police car as a paramedic attends to Hux.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is at the police station when Leia and Han burst in. Rey had seen photo’s of Ben’s parents on his phone and jumps to her feet as they hurry forward.

‘Are you Rey?’ Leia gasps when she sees the young woman with panda eyes from crying.

Rey nods and Leia pulls her into her arms, hugging her tightly and Rey dissolves into tears, burying her face into her boyfriend’s mom’s shoulder. Han stands next to the two women, a forlorn smile on his face.

‘Hush now. He’ll be fine. Don’t you worry. He’ll be fine. He’s a smart boy.’ Leia coos into Rey’s ear, rubbing her hand up and down the girl's back, but there’s some doubt in her voice.

o-o-o-o-o

It had felt like forever as Rey waited with Leia and Han for any news about Ben. They’d seen a defense attorney and a Prosecutor go into the interrogation room, and every time it was suggested that they go home, Leia point blank refused saying she would not leave without knowing what was happening to her son.

Eventually Ben appears in the doorway of the waiting area and Rey is on her feet is a flash, throwing her arms around his neck. She presses a kiss to his cheek, muttering words of relief as Ben slowly places his hands on her waist and pushes her back.

‘Have they let you go?’ She demands as he’s crowded by his family, his defense attorney hanging back behind him.

Ben shakes his head, unable to look her in the eyes.

‘For now but I’m due in court in the morning.’ He mumbles, not even able to look at his parents either.

‘Court? Why? Ben, what’s going on?’ Rey panics as he grips her hands in his own.

‘I’ve accepted a plea bargain.’

‘What?’ Rey gasps, eyes wide and searching his face.

‘Ben, what have you agreed to?’ Leia demands, looking up at her son and then at the defense attorney.

‘I’m pleading no contest to simple assault rather than go to trial for aggravated assault.’ He begins to explain and Rey can’t believe her ears.

‘But why?’

‘Because if I go to trial I’d be found guilty and could be sentenced for anywhere between one and twenty years. They offered me a lesser sentence on a lesser charge as long as I plead no contest.’ He finishes, glancing at his parents and seeing their worry.

‘You’re going to prison?’ Rey gulps, bile circling her gut as her whole body trembles, tears spilling from her eyes.

Ben nods, glancing up at her.

‘Three months.’ He practically whispers and Rey lets out a cry of disbelief.

‘No.’ Rey sobs, breaking down, she starts to sag, her knees giving way and Ben pulls her against his chest and she sobs into his t-shirt.

‘This isn’t fair. You were provoked.’ Rey whimpers.

‘I still assaulted him. I deserve to be punished for what I did. There’s no excuse.’ Ben tells her softly.

o-o-o-o-o

Han and Leia had driven Ben back to his apartment and Rey insisted that she stay with him. He’d slowly pulled off his clothes and climbed exhausted into bed. Rey had nestled into his arms, tears rolling down her cheeks as she clung to him.

Ben lifts his hand, the swelling to his knuckles had gone down, but the bruises had formed and his stomach churns with anxiety and revulsion at what he’d done. He lost it and if it hadn’t have been for Rey who knows how far he would have gone. Would he have killed him? A chill runs down his spine and his skin goes cold just at the thought.

He caresses circles into her shoulder, as he toys with her fingers as she cries with fear and worry. Her heart is breaking and there’s nothing he can do about it. His is breaking too, he feels like he’s being torn apart.

He’d chosen the lesser of two evils. He was guilty and a court and a jury would have seen that, and he would have been sent to prison for a minimum of a year. He couldn’t risk it. Three months is a terrifying prospect on it’s own, but a year. He wouldn’t be strong enough to survive that.

This was the best option he repeated to himself in his mind in the darkness. Neither of them slept that night. The whole incident hanging heavily over them.

o-o-o-o-o

The next day, Ben, his parents and Rey go to court for him to enter his plea. He’s shaking like a leaf, his anxiety swirling all around him. Every sound is amplified, every touch makes him jump and he feels on the verge of either crying or throwing up. He wants to run, get as far away from there as possible. Grab Rey’s hand and just go.

The judge accepted Ben’s plea of no contest and the sentence offered by the prosecutor. He also set a date for Ben to report to prison, he had two weeks. He’d serve three months and then upon his release he’d be required to wear a ankle monitor for a year.

The whole incident had been reported to the Dean of the university and Ben was fired with immediate effect; but not for his relationship with Rey, for the assault on Hux. He accepted the punishment and knew that his teaching career was most likely over for good.

An investigation was ordered into his and Rey’s relationship, to see if there had been any misconduct with her grades or his teachings. Rey was allowed to complete the semester, but she’d been told her scholarship would be cancelled.

o-o-o-o-o

The morning of his incarceration came too soon for both of them. Neither of them had slept, and the sun crept into the room far too quickly for either of them.

They’d spent their last night together just laying there facing one another. Looking into each other’s eyes and wishing things had been different, lamenting his fate. Wondering if they should have done anything different, could have done anything different.

It was with a heavy heart and a sick stomach that Ben got dressed and waited for his parents to pick him up, so he could report to prison. And face his immediate future.

In her desperation for a different outcome Rey had made suggestions that they run away, leave the country, go anywhere as long as they were together. And while the idea was appealing to him for a brief second, they both knew that she was talking out of fear.

He needed to be strong for her, even if he couldn’t be strong for himself.

o-o-o-o-o

‘I love you.’ Rey whispers into Ben’s neck as she hugs him tightly outside the prison.

‘I love you too.’ Ben murmurs into her hair, hands running up and down her back, feeling her hot wet tears be absorbed by his shirt.

Since they were caught they’d not been intimate, Ben had felt too guilty about what he’d done to do anything other than hold her and hug her.

‘I'm so sorry.’

‘I know.’ She replies softly, her voice thick with emotion.

He holds her close, pressing tender kisses to the crown of her head as she clings onto his shirt crying.

Slowly he pulls away from her, pressing a long kiss to her lips while holding her hands tightly before stepping back, and with a final glance at her and his parents he turns and strides off to face the consequences of his actions.

‘Ben. No. Please. Don’t leave me. Please. Ben.’ Rey cries out weakly as Leia pulls her into her arms, soothing the distraught young woman.

Ben scrunches his eyes close and takes a deep breath as his step falters at the sound of Rey calling for him. And with every fiber of his body he forces himself to keep walking. To keep going.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey steps out of the Dean’s office after receiving the results of the investigation into her relationship with Ben and its bearing on her studies. It had been a terrible month since Ben was imprisoned.

While Rey tried to put on a brave face she’d not been sleeping well, or eating that much and constantly felt tired and sick. She couldn’t really concentrate or focus and it was only his pleading that made her finish the semester.

Only being able to see him through a perspex screen chipped away at her heart every time she sat down opposite him, forcing a faint smile to her pale face while noting his similar expression. The goodbyes and the nights were the hardest. She didn’t want to leave him and the nights were so lonely.

But they were a month down, only two more to go.

Finn and Jess are waiting for her and jump to their feet on seeing her.

‘Well?’ They both ask quickly crowding her.

‘The investigation found no wrongdoing. Ben always marked all assignments blind. I mean I knew that. That’s why he’d ask for them all in the same font and font size and only our initials in the footing.’ She explains and Jess nods, of course she knew Ben’s marking practice too.

‘So, they’re not going to cancel or revoke your credits from this year?’ Finn enquires as they begin to walk.

‘No. All my credits still stand. But it doesn’t change the fact that my scholarship has been cancelled.’ She sighs, feeling a little queasy.

‘What are you going to do?’ Jess asks gently.

Rey shrugs, her stomach is churning and she’s starting to feel hot and sweaty.

‘Find a job I guess.’ She mutters before clamping her hand over her mouth, coming to a stop.

‘Rey, are you okay? You look a bit peaky.’ Finn asks, his brows creasing as he turns to face her.

‘I think I’m going to be sick.’ She mumbles before bolting forward and past her friends.

Jess and Finn set off after her, calling her name as Rey tries to sprint toward the ladies restroom. But it’s too late as vomit rushes up her throat and she throws up.

‘What. The. Fuck.’ Hux gasps with clear disgust and revulsion on his face and his hands in the air, vomit covering his shirt and tie.

Finn and Jess skid to a stop next to Rey, eyes wide with surprise, worry and sorrow for their friend.

‘I’m-’ Rey goes to speak but she throws up again, this time on the floor next to the furious redhead.

‘Sorry.’ Finn apologises on Rey’s behalf as Jess ushers Rey toward the ladies restroom while Finn tries to pacify a fuming Hux.

‘Rey, are you okay?’ Jess asks as Rey splashes cold water over her face while swirling water around her mouth.

‘Just everything getting to me.’ She mutters after spitting the water into the sink.

‘Are you sure? You could be pregnant. You guys were at it a lot.’ Jess supplies as Rey takes a deep breath to settle her stomach.

Her brows crease. Yes while her and Ben did have sex, a lot as Jess put it. They were careful. She was on the contraceptive pill, but then she groans suddenly remembering something. Remembering forgotten pills still in the blister pack.

‘Shit.’ She mutters.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben picks up the receiver, a smile on his lips as he looks at Rey through the perspex. She looks pale and nervous, fidgeting in her seat and chewing her bottom lip.

‘Hey sweetheart.’

‘I’m pregnant.’ She blurts before even saying hello, eyes wide and full of shock and fear.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to leave a comment or a kudos <3
> 
> Thank you to ReyloRobyn2011 and Shwtlee for their help with the aesthetic for this chapter :D


	10. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 recap:
> 
> Ben let his emotions get the better of him and took it out on a goading and baiting Hux, and ending up in prison for three months. Leaving Rey devastated only to find out that she was pregnant after an unfortunate encounter with Hux.
> 
> Chapter 10 summary:
> 
> No other words except: reunion. What else is there to say?

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is practically bouncing on the spot as she, Leia and Han wait for Ben to be released. The sun is beating down already even though it's still early, and she feels all sweaty, but she doesn’t care. She just can’t wait to see him, to jump into his arms and smoother him in kisses and then fuck him until she or he can’t walk.

She lets out an excited squeal at the sight of him behind the fence. He looks over and a grin spreads across his face and she sets off at a sprint, dodging around other families waiting for their family member to be released.

Ben steps out through the gate and puts his hands up when it looks like she’s about to launch herself at him.

‘Whoa whoa whoa, steady on there sweetheart.’ He chuckles as Rey skids to a stop, eyes wide and wild, and a pouty scowl on her lips.

She stands up straight and folds her arms over her chest, her tiny bump clear beneath her vest and Ben takes a deep breath, just staring at her. He then steps over slowly, eyes still scanning over her body, noting all the little changes, especially the size of her growing bust. Giving her an appreciative nod, while she keeps her eyes down, fighting the urge to grin up at him.

He stops right in front of her, reaching up and brushing his fingers over her bare arms and enjoying the sound of the whimpering gasp that escapes her lips and how she shudders beneath his touch.

He slowly leans down and kisses her cheek and she looks up at him.

‘I’ve missed you.’ Ben whispers as he kisses the corner of her lips, his fingers brushing apart her crossed arms and Rey can’t help but grin.

‘How much?’

‘You’ll see.’ He purrs as he presses a kiss to her lips, arms snaking around her waist and carefully pulling her against him.

Rey wraps her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as Ben’s hands make their way down her body, giving her ass a squeeze before lifting her off her feet. She wraps her legs around his waist, her own hands lacing into his hair as they make out.

‘Okay, okay. Put her down. I know you have a lot to catch up on but perhaps not right here.’ Han snarks as he and Leia stop next to them.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey gripped Ben’s hand the entire journey back from the prison, their eyes locked together in the back seat of his parents car. Despite wanting to have Ben all to herself she knew that his parents had missed him too. So they were all going for breakfast to celebrate his release, something low key.

She’d grown close to Leia and Han over the three months of Ben’s incarceration, Leia had attended her medical appointments with her, and Han had gotten Rey a job at his best friend’s garage. She‘d also spent time with his uncle Luke, who used to be a university professor like Ben. She’d grown close to all the members of his family in his absence and felt stronger for it.

She still lived with Finn, and now Poe. Jess had moved across country days after the semester officially ended for an internship. But now that Ben was out she was fairly sure that it wouldn’t be long before he suggested she move in with him, especially as they’re having a baby.

They arrive at the diner that belongs to Rey’s boss and Han’s best friend, Chewie’s wife, Maz. She’d reserved a table for them and Chewie, Lando, Luke, Finn and Poe were already waiting when they arrived.

Ben looked immediately uncomfortable and gripped Rey’s hand tighter as he was welcomed home by his family and friends, before letting her go in order to sit down amongst his loved ones.

Rey takes a moment to just watch Ben. He’s awkward and shy, but friendly and warm and there’s clear affection between him and his mother. He and his father share a similar sense of caustic humor. And he clearly enjoys chatting about literature with his uncle. He’s the heart of their family and it warms Rey’s heart as she rests her hand on her tiny bump, knowing that their baby will be as loved as he is.

o-o-o-o-o

After a lovely breakfast full of good food, love, warmth and humor, not to mention Rey finding her appetite again now that her morning sickness has finally subsided, Han and Leia drop Ben and Rey off at his apartment.

The moment the door closes behind her, Ben turns around and pulls her into his arms and gives her a long, sensual and loving kiss.

‘I’ve missed you so much. I didn’t think I could bare it. But the thought of you waiting for me with my baby nestled inside of you, being cared for and looked after and nurtured by it’s incredible and amazing mother gave me all the strength I needed to get through it.’ He tells her, a look of pure love in his eyes, yet Rey has noticed that so far he’s yet to touch her bump.

After they kick off their shoes, he takes her hand and leads her to the bedroom, Rey suddenly feels nervous. He's not seen her naked since they got pregnant, he's not seen the subtle changes to her body other than through her clothes. Things that she's noticed. Changes she's not sure he'll like.

He stops her at the foot of the bed and peels his t-shirt off and Rey's eyebrows fire up. If he'd sensed her nerves then he's doing a fine job of distracting her. He clearly has been working out. And gosh he really does look mighty fine for it.

Rey admires his body, the defined muscles of his chest, his toned abs, his huge broad shoulders. He’s bigger and seemingly broader than she remembers, yet it’s only been a few months since she last saw him naked. Every time she saw him since that day he was already sitting behind a perspex screen wearing a grey prison issued sweater and sweatpants waiting for her.

‘Like what you see?’ Ben snickers, a smirk on his lips as Rey gulps in embarrassment at being caught ogling him.

She looks down, feeling heat burn her cheeks and neck, and then quickly she’s hot all over.

‘Hey, hey. I was only teasing. I like you looking at me. But I also like looking at you. If that’s okay?’ He asks hesitantly and Rey looks up in time to see the worry flitter across his face and she can’t help but give him a small smile.

‘Okay.’ She whispers and Ben steps closer.

He leans down, places his finger beneath her chin and tilts her head back before pressing a slow and loving kiss to her lips as she grips his waist, fingers brushing over his bare skin.

‘Can I undress you?’ He whispers against her kiss swollen lips, resting his chin against hers.

‘Yes.’

Ben smiles softly before peeling off her t-shirt and dropping it to the floor. Rey bites her lips together self-consciously, fighting away the urge to hide her changing body.

‘Bellissimo.’ He smiles, eyes drinking in her cleavage trapped by her bra and Rey blushes some more.

Then he drops to his knees at her feet, his hands gripping her hips, his face so close to her tiny bump and she hears him take a choking gasp. She looks down to find tears in his eyes as he leans in toward her midriff.

‘Hey bean. I’m your dad.’ He croaks, before taking a deep breath.

‘I know you’re not really the size of a bean, more the size of a lemon or an avocado, but to me you’re my little bean. Anyway. I just want to say hi, because this is the first time we’ve met. Until now I just saw you from afar, but now here I am. And I know what you’re thinking, I can’t see you even now, but that doesn’t matter. Because from this day on I am not going to let you out of my sight. Either of you.’ He casts a glance up at Rey, who offers him a teary smile.

‘So you better get used to hearing my voice kid, because it's the one you’re going to hear for the rest of your life.’ He sniffles, leaning in closer and Rey is fighting back her tears as she gazes lovingly at her boyfriend, her fingers stroking his hair.

‘I’m sorry.’ He whispers before pressing a kiss right over the peak of her bump, tears now stream down Rey’s cheeks.

‘Ben.’ She croaks, her one hand clasped over her mouth as she clutches his head against her middle, fingers buried in his hair.

He presses kisses all over her bump, hot tears spilling from his eyes as he clings to her.

Rey smiles lovingly as she cups his cheek when he looks up at her through watery eyes, a smile on his lips.

‘I love you.’ He tells her, his voice cracking.

‘I love you more.’ Rey sniffles, wiping her face with the back of her hand.

‘I love you most.’ He adds and Rey giggles happily.

‘And I love you too bean.’ He whispers, for their unborn baby’s ears only.

‘May I?’ He asks almost shyly, gesturing to her remaining clothes and Rey nods.

Ben undoes and pulls down her shorts and she steps out of them, leaving her in just her mismatched underwear - her pale pink maternity bra and her black cotton panties. She blushes as he gets to his feet and runs his fingers over the band of her bra, beneath her breasts.

He wraps his arms around her back and unhooks her bra, Rey lets out a sigh of relief, thankful for the restraint being removed. Ben lets out a small chuckle and Rey grins at him as he presses a kiss to her cheek as he cups her sensitive breasts.

‘Does this feel okay?’ He murmurs as he gently caresses her larger than normal tits, thumbs brushing over her darkened nipples.

‘Hmmmmm.’ Rey smiles, eyes drifting close as she sighs contentedly.

Ben leans down and presses a tender kiss to each of her erect nipples, his eyes firing up to gauge her reaction to find Rey is just watching him with a dopey smile on her face.

‘You’re so fucking beautiful.’

‘Hey, no swearing in front of the bump.’ Rey chastises him playfully.

‘You don’t mind, do you bean? Besides your mommy swears way more than I do.’ Ben tells the bump and gets a playful slap on the shoulder from his girlfriend.

‘I’m just telling the truth. You are the most beautiful woman in the whole entire world. No, the galaxy.’

‘Ben.’ Rey giggles as he wraps his large hands around her waist, gently pulling her flush against his body.

‘You don’t know much I hate myself for what I did. I’ve never regretted something as much as I regret what I did.’

Rey shushes him by placing a finger on his lips and looking up at him.

‘We don’t have to talk about that. Right now I just want you.’ Rey’s always been the more direct one of the two of them and it makes him smile.

‘Your wish is my command.’ He tells her, cupping and softly caressing her cheeks as she leans in, eyes drifting shut.

He pulls his hands away, stepping back a little before he undoes his belt and jeans, pulling them off and discarding them on the floor. Rey climbs onto the bed, laying back and waiting for him, her head resting against the pillows.

Ben removes his underwear and Rey smiles at the sight of the blush spreading high across his cheekbones and the tips of his ears. Oh how she loves him and his bashfulness.

His shyness has always both amused and charmed Rey, especially when it comes to sex. Despite the fact that over the course of their near ten month relationship they’d had sex in his office numerous times, in his car, in the toilets of a restaurant, and of course on the beach where Rey guesses they’d conceived bean.

He joins her on the bed, resting on his side, his fingers creeping up the inside of her thigh, over her hip, before splaying his hand over her bump with an adoring smile on his face. His thumb is gently caressing her skin as he leans in and presses a soft kiss to her lips.

Rey reaches up, fingers threading through his longer hair, holding him in place against her hungry lips, kissing him harder, she’s been waiting for this for months, to feel his hunger and desire for her once again.

In moments of despair, sadness and anxiety she’d feared he’d reject her the moment he saw her naked, with her fuller breasts and a thicker middle. That he wouldn’t like the changes of pregnancy, but the way he’s kissing her, his hand drifting to her waist gripping her tightly and pulling her against his body, not to mention the feel of his erection pressing against her hip tell her that he’s still as attracted to her as he ever was.

Ben kisses the corner of her lips as he lays her back down, before kissing along her cheek, jaw, neck and down to her collarbone. His large hand gently cups her one breast, thumb lightly brushing over her erect nipple.

He continues kissing a trail, down her breasts and sucking one of her nipples between his full lips. Rey lets out a throaty groan, heels pressing into the mattress as her hands ball into fists, now at her sides.

After kissing and softly sucking both nipples he makes his way down to her underwear. He hooks his fingers into the waistband and Rey lifts her hips enough for him to peel them off and moving down the bed.

Ben pauses, kneeling between her open and bent legs, simply gazing down at her. He’d decided long ago that every part of her is beautiful, even the rough skin of her heels and the callouses on her hands, but none of her is more beautiful than her open and expressive eyes.

‘Ben.’ Rey whispers, drawing him from his daze and he smiles warmly at her.

Rey can’t help but moan and buck her hips as he leans down and kisses her clit having pushed the hood out of the way with his thumb, his arm wrapped around her thigh. Feeling a desperate wave of need he starts to lick the bud with earnest as he slips a finger inside of her wet entrance.

She’s gasping and groaning, her eyes fluttering close with every expert move of his lips and tongue and the steady thrust of his finger. Her toes curl as he slides in a second finger, opening her up for him, making it as comfortable for her as possible.

It’s been too long, and while during the months of his imprisonment Rey had no desire for sex now that he’s there, kissing her, touching her, caressing her and teasing her she’s never felt more aroused in her life.

Her orgasm takes her by surprise thanks to a curl of his fingers inside of her, brushing her g-spot and making her cry out, rearing up off the bed, tears escaping her eyes. Ben lets her wriggle her hips against his face, not caring that she’s coating his nose, lips and chin with her juices.

Rey flops back down against the bed, chest heaving, eyes closed and feeling somewhat sated, but not quite. Ben crawls up her body, leaving little kisses on her skin, as he settles between her thighs once more.

‘What position do you want?’ He asks gently, nuzzling her neck as she runs her hands over his back, trying to ignore the feel of his cock brushing against her sensitive pussy.

‘You on your back.’ She replies, giving his earlobe a quick nip that makes him pull back sharply, wonder and surprise in his eyes as Rey blushes.

Ben lets out a chuckle as he shifts onto his back. He helps Rey ease on top of him, straddling his hips and looking nervous.

‘Are you okay sweetheart?’ He enquires, hands resting on her hips, his cock nestled between her ass cheeks.

‘Fine.’ She smiles at him as she rises onto her knees.

Ben helps Rey down onto his length. No matter how familiar she is with his cock he still stretches her to a pinch, and she grinds her teeth a second before adjusting to the feel of him inside of her. Now she feels complete.

She covers his hands with her own as she moves up and down on his cock, little by little taking him deeper, letting out little moans, noises and gasping breathes.

‘Fuck Rey.’ Ben groans, his eyes watching her breasts bounce with each movement.

It's been so long that neither of them last much longer. Ben comes with a grunting gasp and Rey cries out his name as he thrusts up into her, emptying himself completely. Rey falls to the side when he’s done, hugging his arm as she presses kisses to his skin. Just gazing happily at him. Overjoyed at having him back in her arms.

‘I love you so much.’ Ben murmurs as he rolls onto his side, gazing at her flushed face as she stares at him, a contented smile on her face.

Ben lifts his hand and brushes wisps of her hair from her sweaty face, a grin on his face. Tears brim in Rey’s eyes and a solitary tear escapes and rolls down her cheek, pooling by her nose.

‘I almost lost you.’ She whispers, her voice cracking with emotion.

‘I’m back now. And I am _never ever_ leaving your side ever again. I promise you. Both of you.’ He tells her, his voice clear and affirming.

‘I love you Ben.’ Rey smiles softly as he brushes the tear from her nose.

‘I love you sweetheart.’

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos' - they mean a lot :D
> 
> If you wish to leave a comment feel free to do so, but please try and be kind.
> 
> Aesthetic made by me :)
> 
> Tumblr account: randomreylo
> 
> :o)


	11. Ankle Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 recap:
> 
> Ben was released from prison. He had some sweet words for his unborn bean and he and Rey had some catching up to do.
> 
> Chapter 11 summary:
> 
> Ben gets a nice new bracelet and a potential housemate. Fun times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domestic fluff

 

o-o-o-o-o

Ben sighs heavily as he gazes down at the ankle tag now adorning his right ankle, his foot up on the coffee table. He’d been out for only a few hours and already he feels like he’s back inside. It’s tight and his skin feels itchy thanks to this contraption that'll be wrapped around his ankle for the next year.

‘Are you okay?’ Rey enquires as she sits down next to him, legs up and feet nestled beneath her.

‘I guess.’ He mumbles, looking down at the ugly tag, fingers itching to tug at the device and Rey spots the twitch of his hand and quickly reaches for it, pulling it into her lap.

Ben turns his head to look at her. He can’t help but smile at her, she’s got a beaming smile on her face, and his eyes narrow in suspicion.

‘What are you up to?’

‘Nothing.’

‘Rey.’

‘Okay. I made you a cake.’ She blushes, biting her lips together in a nervous gesture.

‘A cake? Has it got a file in it so I can cut this damn thing off?’ He grumbles, half meaning it and half joking.

‘No. It’s got chocolate buttercream in it.’ She smirks playfully.

‘I thought lemon drizzle cake was your favourite, so what’s with the chocolate filling?’ Ben asks as he holds her hand, lifting it up and kissing her knuckles.

‘It is, but this day is about you. That’s why……’ She trails off, reaching down the front of her dress, much to the surprised wide eyed delight of her boyfriend and retrieves a small cardboard folder.

‘What else have you got down there?’ He teases, reaching forward and pulling at the low neckline of her dress.

Rey doesn't stop him, she just smirks, a naughty glint in her eyes as Ben leans forward a littler further, seeing her dusky pink areola's and her hardening nipples. He let's out a shuddering breath, transfixed by the swell of her growing tits.

‘Ben.’ Rey says softly, drawing his gaze up to her face and their eyes meet as a blush spreads across his cheekbones.

‘Sorry.’ He mumbles embarrassed as he pulls his hand away.

‘Don't be. I like feeling your eyes on me.’ She whispers before clearing her throat and returning to what she was going to say.

‘I know that you couldn’t make it to the first scan,’ she says quickly, watching his reaction and seeing the crestfallen look on his face, eyes downcast and shoulders slumping.

‘And you didn’t want any photos in prison in case someone ruined them. But now that you’re out, you should have this.’ She continues handing it over to him.

He gulps heavily, biting down on his bottom lip as his eyes water. His hands are trembling as he opens it up and lets out a gasping breath when he sees the ultrasound scan of their baby. He sniffles, this is the closest he’s gotten to the photo. Rey had held it against the perspex on her visits ever since the scan, but to hold it in his shaking hands is something else.

‘Hey bean.’ He croaks, index finger tracing over the image of their unborn child, as a solitary tear escapes his eye.

Rey shifts so she’s next to him, her hand reaching up and brushing the tear from his cheek with her thumb, happy tears filling her eyes too.

‘I’m so sorry you couldn’t be there for it-’

‘No sweetheart, you shouldn’t be sorry. I’m the one who's sorry. It was my own fault. If I hadn’t have let Hux rile me, then I would have been there for you.’

‘Yes but you weren’t to know I was pregnant. He said some disgusting things. You were only defending me. If anything I wish you’d hit him harder and wiped that smug smile off his face. But what’s done is done. We can’t change what happened, as much as we’d like to so we’ve just got to move on.’ Rey tells him rationally.

Ben looks at her with absolute awe and amazement and she furrows her brows and gives him a shrug of wonder.

‘You’re incredible, you know that? When did you get so mature?’ He murmurs, just staring at her and making her blush.

‘Didn’t you know, I’ve always been mature.’ She quips playfully, firing him a sweet smile.

Ben turns his attention back to the image of their baby, a smile growing on his lips.

‘So what are you hoping for? Boy or girl?’ He asks, his voice cracking with nerves.

‘I don’t mind. As long as they’re healthy and happy, I don’t mind. What about you?’

Rey shifts so she’s sat next to Ben, resting her head on his shoulder and looking down at the ultrasound image. Ben takes a deep breath, leaning his cheek against the top of her head.

‘I don’t mind either. All I ask for is that they’re healthy, happy and perhaps they don’t get my ears.’ He smirks as Rey scoffs, slapping his thigh.

‘Hey, I love your ears. They give me something to hold onto.’ She snickers, sitting up and turning her head to look at him, a glint of mischief in her eyes.

‘Oh really?’

‘Yes really. They’re cute-’

‘That is one thing they’re not.’ He snips, shaking his head.

Rey leans forward, brushing his hair out of her way and licking along the shell to prove her point that she does indeed love his ears.

‘Rey, what are you doing?’ He mutters as she nips the lobe.

‘I told you I love your ears.’ She tells him as he turns his head.

The corners of their lips brush together, and Ben lets out a shaky breath against her cheek, eyes darkening as his arousal begins to burn hot through his veins. Even though they’ve slept together once since he got out of prison, he was locked up for three months, it’s been a while and they’ve got some catching up to do.

But the last thing he’s going to do is make Rey feel pressured into having sex again. He is aware that a lot of women go off sex when they’re pregnant, especially in the early stages when they are going through so many changes with their bodies and hormones.

However, while Ben is feeling nervous about coming onto her, Rey is feeling the opposite. She takes his free hand, the one nearest to her and places it just above her knee. Ben turns his head to look down at his large hand resting against her sunkissed skin and he takes a sharp breath, especially when Rey begins moving it up her leg and beneath the skirt of her dress.

‘Rey.’ He murmurs, voice shaking as he turns to look at her face.

But what he finds makes his stomach flip. Rey’s head is resting back against the back of the couch, eyes closed, teeth dragging over her bottom lip and her face flush with arousal. Feeling confident that Rey wants this possibly more than he does Ben continues sliding his hand up her thigh toward her panties.

Rey lets out a groan, her hand gripping Ben’s wrist tighter as he runs his fingers over her covered sex.

‘Ben.’ Rey gasps as he rubs her through her white cotton panties.

He shifts so he’s turned toward her and swaps hands, despite a slight mewling short lived protest from Rey, but soon she’s moaning and groaning, toes curling and hips bucking as he pleasures her. All the time Ben is kissing up and down her neck and along her jaw, covering the side of her face.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is gripping Ben’s hand as they take a short stroll around the block.

‘At least I can go to the store.’ Ben snickers as they walk into the convenience store.

Rey lets out a giggle as Ben scoops up a basket. They wander around the store, Ben’s arm slung casually around Rey’s shoulders as her arm wraps her arm around his waist. She tosses a bag of candy into the basket, while Ben snickers at her selection of sweet treats.

They add a couple of more things into the basket - fruit, juice, spaghetti, turkey mince, bolognese sauce and garlic bread slices. They’re by the flowers and Rey sees a beautiful bunch of pale lilac carnations while Ben joins the queue. He glances over and steps up behind her, brushing his hand down her bare arm.

‘Hey, do you like them?’ He whispers into her hair.

Rey nods, eyes fixed on the lilac bunch. Ben follows her eyeline and steps around her, reaching over and plucking the bunch from the bucket. Rey grins up at him as he presses a quick kiss to her lips before stepping away.

With their items purchased they leave the store to head back to his apartment, hand in hand as Ben carries the bag of groceries and Rey carries her bunch of flowers. But suddenly Ben stops dead in his tracks. Rey keeps walking before feeling a pull on her arm, so she stops and turns to look back at her boyfriend.

‘Ben, are you okay?’ She questions urgently, stepping closer, eyes searching his face for signs of distress.

‘Yeah. I’m fine. I just…..you should move in with me.’ He states, looking up at her and seeing her eyes widen and a smiles spreads across her lips.

‘I mean if you want. You don’t have to, But as we’re, you know, going to be parents and everything, it makes sense to live together. You’ll have to move into my apartment because of the tag, but then when it’s off we can look for somewhere else if you want.’ He rambles, feeling his nerves and anxiety rising and rising as his palms start to sweat and his pulse begins to race.

‘Ben!’ Rey smiles, stepping in even closer to him.

She cups his jaw with her free hand, thumb brushing his cheek.

‘I thought you’d never ask. Of course I’d love to move in with you.’ Her voice is soft and gentle, her eyes bright with love and adoration, as she rises to her tiptoes and presses a loving kiss to his lips.

Ben accepts her kiss and her agreement, resting his hand on her expanding waist, his anxiety subsiding due to his wonderful and extraordinary girlfriend.

‘I love you.’ He murmurs against her lips.

‘Not as much as I love you. Do you remember what I told you in Paris on New Year’s Eve? That one day I’d prove to you that I love you more than anything?’

Ben nods, recalling the words of his then tipsy girlfriend as they saw in the new year in front of the Eiffel Tower.

‘Well, I think this shows you just how much I love you.’ Rey smiles softly as she takes a half step back, taking his hand with her and resting his hand on her small bump, looking down at it with pure joy in her eyes.

‘Okay, you win.’ Ben smiles, leaning over the short distance and pressing a fleeting kiss to her lips.

‘So, we need to talk about decorating. Especially the nursery.’ Rey smiles as they set off back for _their_ apartment.

‘Bye bye study.’ Ben grumbles teasingly and Rey scoffs, playfully slapping his arm as they stop again.

‘You shouldn’t have got your student pregnant if you’d wanted to keep your study.’

‘I didn’t get my student pregnant. I got my girlfriend pregnant. Because for the past nine months you’ve been more to me than my student. You’ve been my best friend. My lover. My girlfriend. You’ve always been so much more to me than just my student Rey.’ He tells her, looking deeply into her eyes.

Rey gasps at the pure love she can feel emitting from the man. It's so strong, so pure, so beautiful. Tears well in her eyes before tumbling down her aching cheeks because she can't stop grinning at him.

‘Don't cry. Please don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you.’ Ben panics, cupping her head and brushing away the tears that just keep coming away.

‘I’m not upset. I’m happy. These are happy tears. No one has ever loved me the way you do.’ She sniffles, her hand coming up to grip his wrists, thumb brushing over his warm skin.

‘I will never stop loving you. Never.’ Ben tells her softly, still wiping away her tears with the pad of his thumb.

He leans forward and presses a tender and loving kiss to her forehead and Rey's eyes drift close. She just enjoys the moment, the feeling of him there beneath her hands again. Being able to inhale his scent. A mixture of delicious cologne, washing powder, fresh air and just him.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben looms over Rey, arching his back so not to lean his weight against her tiny bump. His hands are planted either side of her head, his fingernails dragging on the oak table as his hips slowly rock against her.

Rey gazes up at him, her eyes bright, wide and full of arousal as her hands grip his wrists to keep her from sliding too far with each of his thrusts, even though her legs are wrapped around his waist.

‘Who'd have thought that spaghetti bolognese would turn you on so much that you just had to have your wicked way right here on the table.’ Rey snickers in between little mewls, pants and groans as Ben grins down at her, his cheeks flush and chest heaving.

He chuckles, it's a low deep sound that rattles up from his throat, mixed with a grunt as he snaps his hips a little firmer in response to her teasing. It has the desired effect as Rey let's out a loud moan, her eyes rolling.

‘This is dessert.’ Ben grunts, a grin on his face as the discarded dishes and cutlery clatter together above Rey's head as the table shudders beneath their ministrations.

‘I thought dessert was cake and ice cream.’ Rey simpers, rocking her hips now, her eyelids fluttering close.

‘I'm having that too.’ He grins wickedly as Rey lets out a wanton groan.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you for leaving a comment or a kudos :D
> 
> I always love to know what you guys think.


	12. Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 recap:
> 
> Ben had his ankle tag fitted and became aware of how limiting it will be. He brought Rey flowers and asked her to move in while going to the store. Of course Rey said yes and to celebrate there were some not actually seen fun times!! lol
> 
> Chapter 12 summary:
> 
> Rey is moving in. But that due to the ankle tag they have to rely on their friends. Rey does some baking and they enjoy a meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left a comment or a kudos or bookmarked or subscribed <3
> 
> This one is fluffy.
> 
> Thank you so much to ReyloRobyn2011 for making the lovely aesthetic for this chapter x

o-o-o-o-o

Ben wakes to the sound of clattering. He cracks open one eye, expecting to find Rey nestled into his chest, but instead he finds he’s alone in bed. He sits up, running his fingers through his bed hair, trying to straighten it out. He looks over at the wall clock - it’s just 6am. His brows furrow as he hears another bang and a muttered curse word from the kitchen.

He climbs out of bed and pads out of the room and toward the kitchen, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he goes. He comes to a stop when he finds Rey banging around with the pots and pans.

‘Sweetheart, what are you doing? It’s six in the morning.’ Ben mumbles tiredly, hiding a yawn behind his hand.

‘I’m baking.’

‘You’re baking?’ Ben questions, a smirk gracing his lips as Rey goes about measuring out the flour.

‘Yes, me. I want to bake a pie as a thank you to everyone who’s going to help us today.’ Rey explains as Ben nods, watching her go about her business, checking on the recipe propped up on the stand on in the corner of the counter.

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yes! I can bake a cake, so how hard will it be to make a pie.’ She snaps defensively as Ben rolls his shoulders and stretches his neck.

‘So what kind of pie are you making?’ He enquires.

‘Key lime.’ She supplies in return.

‘My favourite. I’m sure it’s going to be delicious.’ Ben tells her as he steps in behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle, hands resting on her growing bump and face buried into her neck as she doesn’t even stop moving.

‘You should go back to bed.’ Rey suggests as Ben presses a kiss to her warm skin.

‘You could always join me.’ He purrs nipping her earlobe, hands rubbing her bump.

‘Ben.’ Rey whimpers, coming to a stop and letting him press tender little kisses to her neck and jaw.

‘We could get a pie from the store and go back to bed.’ He whispers hopefully.

‘As tempting as that sounds, and it really does, I just want to make this pie myself. You do understand, don’t you?’ Rey tells him as she turns in his arms to look up at him.

Ben sighs, dropping his lower lip into a pout and Rey rolls her eyes, a smile on her face.

‘Don’t do that. Don’t give me those puppy dog eyes. I’m not giving in. Besides I can more than make up for it later. When I’m officially your roomie.’ Rey giggles as Ben grins down at her, his hands gripping her waist.

‘Roomie. I like the sound of that.’ He mutters as he leans down and captures her lips for a slow, sensual kiss.

o-o-o-o-o

While Ben was limited in what he could do to help Rey move into his apartment, it hadn’t stopped him from emptying his study and turning it into a beautiful, light and airy nursery for their baby. He’d painted in a white with soft lemon detailing, playing it relatively safe, despite the fact that they don’t know the gender of their baby; except Rey’s intuition telling them that they’re having a daughter.

Rey had marvelled at the room. Her heart filled with even more love for the man that she thought possible as she stood in the centre of the room looking around, and treasuring every little detail.

The majority of the transporting of Rey’s belongings from her home with Finn to her new home with Ben and bean, had fallen to Finn and Poe. Rey didn’t have a lot of possessions. Just a some clothes, keepsakes from her life and books. A fair few books. Not as many as Ben, but enough to fill a shelf.

The evening after he asked her to move in they stood in the doorway to his study, eyes taking in all that was inside. The desk and the many, many bookshelves crammed with endless books.

Ben had spent many hours in the days that followed stifling through his collection and begrudgingly selecting books to give to a charity shop. In the end, after much pouting, sulking and growling he had chosen a shelf worth of books to get rid of.

Rey had complained that there were still too many, but he argued that as a comparative literature professor and a lover of classics and foreign language texts, it was ridiculous to ask him to part with any more.

That night he slept on the sofa. And the next day he brought a new floor to ceiling bookcase to go in the hall to accommodate both his and Rey’s books. Rey accepted the compromise and Ben was welcomed back to the bedroom.

Now he’s helping Rey sort her clothes into his wardrobe and chest of drawers. While Rey is more than happy to just toss the clothes into her allocated drawer, Ben stands there and meticulously folds them before neatly placing them inside. Rey stands there, arms folded over her chest as she watches him go about his work.

With all of Rey’s belongings now in their new shared home, and their helpers gone until the moving in meal later, Ben and Rey are alone, standing in the middle of the apartment.

‘So.’ Ben mumbles as he looks down at his girlfriend, and smiling at her.

‘’So.’ Rey beams up at him, eyes sparkling with love, affection and joy.

‘We’ve got a couple of hours to kill before the moving in dinner.’

‘And?’ Rey teases, smiling innocently.

‘ _And_ ……’ Ben winks at her, and Rey dissolves into a fit of giggles as he wraps his arms around her waist and presses a flurry of kisses to her cheek, neck and jaw.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben is propped up by the pillows in bed, Rey is nestled between his thighs, back pressed against his chest. She’s fast asleep and has been since they climbed into bed an hour earlier. He looks over her shoulder, treasuring the sight of her expanding waistline, a contented smile on his lips.

He gently places his hand on top of her bump and his smile grows wider just from the contact, but then he feels a flutter and gasps. It’s loud enough to jolt Rey from her slumber. Her hand instantly grips Ben’s.

‘Ben!’ She yelps, eyes wide and panicked.

‘It’s okay, it’s okay. You’re okay.’ Ben murmurs into her hair, his other hand brushing soothingly down her arm as he moves with her.

‘You’ve got me.’ Rey mumbles sleepily, relaxing back against Ben and letting out a sigh.

‘Sweetheart, I felt….I think, well I think I did.  No I'm sure, positive even. I think I felt our baby move or kick, or something.’ Ben mumbles, feeling a flush tinge his cheeks.

‘You did?’

‘Yeah. Here.’ He tells her, taking her hand and placing it on the spot he felt the little movement.

They sit there in silence, waiting patiently for a flutter of something, anything. Rey is practically holding her breath in anticipation, desperate to feel something of their baby.

She gasps, head practically spinning around to look at her boyfriend, a broad grin on her delighted face.

‘I felt it. I felt it.’ Rey squeaks with delight as she beams at Ben.

‘Our baby. _Our_ baby. I felt her.’ Rey whispers, joyfully, tears brimming in her eyes.

‘Our little bean.’ Ben smiles, tears pricking his own eyes as a happy tear escapes one of Rey’s.

Ben reaches up and brushes her tear away with the pad of his thumb, as Rey turns around to face him. She grips his other hand, holding it over hers on her stomach. Their eyes lock together, and their grins are equally wide as their little baby, their little bean flutters in Rey’s belly.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey smiles lovingly at Ben as he blushes with embarrassment as Leia regales everyone with a story from his youth, complete with conjecture from his father. Ben shakes his head as he sips on his glass of water. Rey reaches beneath the table and gives his thigh a supportive squeeze as their guests laugh at his expense with varying ferocity.

Their guests are all packed in around their small dining table - Leia, Han, Luke. Chewie, Maz, Finn and Poe. Lando, Mr. Threepio and Mr. Artoo had sent their best wishes, but were all unable to make it, a good thing really because the table is fit to burst - even with the extension.

‘I’m so happy for you darling. You know that I love you.’ Leia chuckles, looking over at her son with a mother’s love in her eyes.

‘So you say, but it doesn’t really feel that way when you’re determined to embarrass me.’ Ben grumbles sulkily.

‘Aw, my poor baby.’ Rey coos, leaning in toward Ben, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

Leia shakes her head, a warm smirk on her lips as she looks at her son.

‘It’s a parent’s job to embarrass their child. You’ll know that soon enough. Especially in front of their other half.’ Leia quirks her eyebrow and fires Rey a discreet wink.

‘I’m going to get the dessert.’ Ben mutters as he gets to his feet, squeezing from between Rey and Maz.

He’s just collecting the bowls together when Han steps into the kitchen.

‘You know she loves teasing you. It’s her favourite pastime, other than taunting me of course.’ Han drawls as he takes the bowls from Ben’s hands.

‘I know. I don’t mind really. I just like to play up to it, she loves it.’ Ben snickers as Han shakes his head with a good humoured chuckle.

‘Key lime pie? Your favourite.’ Han observes as Ben puts the two pies on the counter.

‘And ice cream. Or squirty cream if you prefer.’

‘Did you make it?’ Han enquires, knowing that his son is a dab hand in the kitchen.

Ben chuckles and shakes his head.

‘Rey did.’

‘Oh! Should we be worried?’ His father snickers, but there’s no menace, only jest.

‘No, no. Rey’s not a bad baker. I mean I wouldn’t eat her salmon filet just yet. But she can certainly bake.’ Ben chuckles softly as Han gives a knowing nod.

‘Sounds a lot like your mother. She still can’t cook after thirty years of marriage, and a baby.’ Han chuckles as he leads Ben out of the kitchen.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey’s key lime pie goes down well and is all eaten. Rey smiles shyly at the compliments and praise, especially from Ben. It’s getting late and everyone is tired so it’s time to call it a night.

‘Oh, we got you a moving in together present.’ Leia suddenly remembers the bag she’d brought with her and left by the door on their arrival, as they ready to leave.

She hurries past her son and husband and retrieves the bag. Ben looks at her quizzically before casting a glance at his father, who just shrugs. Leia pulls open the bag and retrieves two mugs. She hands one to Ben and the other to Rey.

Ben looks down at his mug, it says “Ben is the boss”, before looking over at Rey’s and seeing that her’s says, “Rey is the REAL boss”.

‘Very true.’ Ben murmurs.

‘And don’t you forget it.’ Rey quips.

They see out their guests before sinking down on the couch, Rey resting her head on Ben’s shoulder. They sit there in silence, it’s been a long day, what with the move and then the meal. Ben turns his head to find that Rey has fallen asleep, her mouth hanging open against his upper arm.

He smiles lovingly, before slowly easing himself from beneath her. Rey lets out a whimper, her eyelids fluttering for a moment as he guides her down onto the cushions of the couch, supporting her head. She reaches for him, and he takes her outstretched hand, bringing it up to his mouth and pressing a tender kiss to her knuckles before placing it on her belly.

‘Shhhh. It’s okay. You sleep.’ He coos softly before sliding his hands beneath her body.

In a swift movement he lifts her into his arms, and Rey quickly nestles against his chest, fingers curling into his t-shirt.

‘Come on sweetheart, let's get you to bed, huh?’ He murmurs as he carries her to their bed, to spend their first night as officially living together.

He places her down gently on the bed before going about and taking off her clothes. Rey watches him sleepily, not even trying to stop him, or help him as he strips her down to her bra and panties. It’s too warm for any clothes.

Ben sits on the edge of the bed facing her.

‘Sit up for me.’ He asks and Rey begrudgingly does as he asks.

He loops his arms around her back and unhooks her bra. Pulling it slowly from her breasts, looking down at them greedily. But Rey is far too tired for any of that. Instead he presses a kiss to her forehead, the tip of her nose, each cheek, her chin and then her lips as Rey rests back against the pillow.

‘I’m sorry.’ She mumbles, eyes hooded as she holds his hand, brushing her thumb over his knuckles.

‘For what?’

‘Not having sex on our first night as roomies.’

‘Don’t worry about that. There’s plenty of time for it.’ He tells her, guiding her legs beneath the thin summer sheet.

‘I’m just so sleepy.’ She yawns, trying to force herself to stay awake.

‘Go to sleep sweetheart.’ Ben states as he leans over her, pressing another kiss to her lips as he pulls the sheet up over her breasts.

‘Okay.’ Rey murmurs, eyes drifting close and leaving Ben to just sit there and watch her for a little bit.

Just gazing wondrously at this beautiful, young woman who chose him as her partner for life and father of her child or children, he knows he’d like to have more than one, but they’ve not discussed that yet. He simply can’t believe it, it astounds him that he is hers and she is his.

‘I love you.’ He whispers against her skin as he kisses her forehead again.

‘I love you too Ben Solo.’ Rey whispers before her breathing quickly evens out and she falls asleep.

Ben gets up and goes about his routine nightly checks, making sure all of the doors are locked and the accessible windows are closed. He then peels off his own clothes before climbing in next to his girlfriend and her pregnant belly containing their precious bean.

Rey instinctively curls into his side and he loosely toys with strands of her hair before sleep comes to claim him for the night too.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Let me know what you think by leaving me a comment, they're so helpful.


	13. Dress up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 recap:
> 
> Rey moves in with Kylo with the help of Finn and Poe. They all share a celebratory meal. And the smol bean gets her wriggle on.
> 
> Chapter 13 Summary:
> 
> Rey is feeling down but Ben knows exactly how to cheer her up. Oh and it's Halloween ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I commissioned the wonderful panda-capuccino to create this gorgeous and beautiful art for this fic. I hope you like it just as much as I do. It's stunning:
> 
> [Spellbound Art](https://68.media.tumblr.com/694e9a586a2576a92d8948c602c6eaa1/tumblr_otrg22Qnj31wn33s1o1_540.jpg)

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is a few weeks into the third trimester and while Ben repeatedly tells her that she’s beautiful, she’s not really feeling it.

‘I feel like a beached whale.’ She complains from her position of sitting on the couch as Ben disappears into the bedroom.

She’s sat there wearing his clothes - his t-shirt and jogging bottoms with a pair of Halloween socks he’d brought from the store along with some Halloween candy in the shape of a pumpkin, that she is currently slurping on.

‘Well you’re the most beautiful and sexy whale I’ve ever seen.’ He calls from the other room and Rey huffs in annoyance.

‘Ben! I’m being serious. I’m huge and I’m only going to get bigger. I’m not sexy. I’m never going to be sexy again.’ She grumbles, rubbing her belly.

‘Rey. You’ve never looked sexier than you do right now, with your belly all swollen with _our_ baby. Do you know how much that turns me on? More than you even know. I love you sweetheart. You know that.’

‘I know. I’m just feeling……..huge.’ Rey mumbles, looking down at her bump and a smile cracks on her face.

She cranes her head, looking over the couch to see where he is.

‘What are you doing?’ She questions, not able to see him and figuring he’s in the bedroom.

‘You’ll see.’ He replies and her brows furrow.

‘Ben, what are you up to? I know when you’re up to something.’ She states, edging forward on the couch in order to get up.

She tosses the candy onto the coffee table, despite knowing that Ben hates her leaving a sticky mess, but he’s going to have to get used to it what with them having a baby soon.

‘No, no. Stay where you are.’ He gasps, his voice clearer and coming from behind her and Rey begins to turn her head.

‘What?’

‘Don’t look-’

‘Why not? What are you up to?’ She asks suspiciously.

‘Close your eyes. Please.’

‘Ben!’ She snaps, feeling frustrated in all sorts of ways, but she complies, sitting back and closing her eyes with a huff.

She hears him move about, getting closer and walk past her. She’s desperate to open her eyes, nerves churn in her stomach as she fights the urge to peek at what he’s doing.

‘As you know today is Halloween. Which also means it’s a year since you came into my office, and seduced me wearing that gorgeous little devil costume.’ Ben begins, happiness in his voice and Rey feels her body heat just from the memory.

‘Well, in honour of that….you can open your eyes.’ He commands and Rey’s eyes fire open.

Her mouth falls open and her eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

‘Oh. My. God.’ She gasps, eyes travelling up and down her boyfriend.

He’s wearing a pair of black mesh boxers with a red patch covering the goods. And nothing else other than a silly little cape and a headband with horns.

Rey bursts out laughing, clutching her bump as her whole body shakes with laughter.

‘Where the hell did you get that from?’ She splutters, eyes creasing up as tears trickle down her cheeks.

‘Poe helped me.’ He mumbles, flushing with embarrassment.

‘I bet he did. Oh my gosh.’ She giggles, hand on her chest as Ben stands there a smile growing on his lips at the sight of Rey laughing with delight, even if it is at his expense.

‘This is the funniest thing I’ve seen in my entire life.’

‘It’s not meant to be funny. It’s meant to be sexy.’ He pouts, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

‘Oh I’m sorry. You do look sexy. You really do, but I’m sorry.’ She giggles.

‘Yeah? You think I look okay?’

‘Yes. You look amazing. Now help me up. I gotta go pee.’ She tells him, stretching her hand out for him to take.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey plods out of the bathroom to find Ben sitting on the couch, the headband discarded on the coffee table.

‘Hey.’ She murmurs as she stops next to the couch, brushing her hand through his hair before settling on his cheek, Ben leans into her palm.

‘You do look really hot.’

‘Thanks.’ He grumbles, sighing and shoulders slumping, but there’s a tell-tale blush staining his cheeks.

Rey steps in front of him, hands on her hips and a wicked smirk on her lips as he slowly looks up at her, his eyes narrowing quizzically.

‘But do you know what will look hotter?’ She purrs, and Ben quirks an eyebrow.

‘What?’

‘Your head between my thighs as you go down on me.’

A grin grows on Ben’s lips and Rey drags her teeth over her bottom lip as heat pools in her core.

‘Yeah? You up for that?’ He asks, his voice husky and his pupils blowing.

Rey nods, she is definitely up for that. She’s been off sex these past couple of weeks and her foul mood has been taken out on Ben. But he’s taken everything she’s thrown at him. All her pent up anger and frustration, all her tears, all her fears. Everything and he’s not complained once.

Nor has he complained about his ankle tag and the limitations it has put on his life, including not being able to attend all of her appointments and his mom having to substitute for him.

Ben looks up at her with wonder and awe, his eyes drifting from her face, lingering on her still growing boobs and he licks his lips at the sight of them. They then settle on her bump, the first home of their little bundle. He can’t wait to meet her.

They’d finally relented at her most recent scan (one of the few appointments he’d been granted permission to attend) and found out that Rey was right. They’re expecting a daughter.

His hands make their way to her bump, gently caressing it, thumb rubbing around her belly button. Rey places her hands on top of his, a soft and warm smile on her lips as she watches her boyfriend. Falling more and more in love with him, just because of the way he’s gazing at her with such love, devotion and delight on his face.

‘Are you absolutely sure you’re up for this?’ He murmurs, eyes flicking up to meet hers.

‘Yes. Ben, if you don’t get your head between my thighs right now, then I’m just going to have to take matters into my own hands.’ She snickers, a cheeky glint in her eyes as Ben grins up at her before rising to his feet.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is naked and propped up by a bunch of pillows at the foot of the bed, her legs over Ben’s shoulders as he presses soft kisses to her inner thighs, taking things slowly, letting her know how much he loves her and worships her body.

She lets out a mewling whimper, head tilting backwards and eyes staring up at the ceiling. Ben had told her that if she feels at all uncomfortable then he’ll stop straight away, and she knows that he will. He’s never pushed her into anything, nothing. It’s always been something she’s wanted, or initiated. Be it spanking, bondage or anal. Everything was what she wanted and she knew she was safe and secure with him.

‘Fuck.’ Rey whines.

‘No swearing in front of bean.’ Ben tuts, before a chuckle tumbles from his lips as he looks up at her in mock admonishment.

But she’s not looking, her head is back against her pillow tower and her hands are cupping her growing breasts, fingers tweaking her erect nipples. His eyes are transfixed, so much so that he stops kissing her thigh.

Rey’s brows furrow as she opens her eyes and looks down to find Ben staring at her tits and her peaky buds. She gives a little cough, drawing his attention and he blushes deeply, flicking his eyes up to meet hers.

‘Sorry.’ He mumbles, giving her thighs a gentle squeeze and a peck.

‘Ben, please.’ She pants with frustration as she shifts her legs as best she can.

He drags his tongue up the apex of her thigh and Rey arches her back a little despite her condition, letting out a wanton groan. He pulls back ever so slightly, pushing the fleshy hood over her clit up before snatching a quick look up at her belly, how he loves the sight of her pregnant with his child, it’s the biggest turn on of his life.

Rey lets out a yelp when he pounces on her bundle of nerves, her heart thudding loudly in her chest as she rocks her hips against his face. Ben has never complained and very rarely holds her hips still while he goes down on her. She’d asked him once why and he simply replied that it was because it’s what she wanted. If she wanted to get off on his face, then who is he to stop her. His admission made her skin burn.

Right now he’s sucking and nipping at her clit, his one hand gripping the edge of the bed and the other gently stroking up and down the outside of her thigh. He puts his full and pouty lips to good use as he licks up and down her wet folds, bringing his hand round to part them before teasing her entrance with the tip of his tongue. Rey moans and groans, her whole body shuddering. All that pent up frustration means this isn’t going to take long, not when he slips one of his long fingers inside her.

‘Ben. Ben. Ben I’m gonna come.’ She whimpers, hips rocking as best as they can given her bump.

‘Let go.’ Ben murmurs from between her thighs, lips attacking her clit again as he moves his finger in and out of her quickly, feeling her walls beginning to flutter.

Rey comes with a breathy moan, eyes scrunching close and hands curled into fists at her sides. Ben carries on slowly thrusting with his finger and kissing her folds, feeling the contraction of her muscles and loving every second.

‘You okay?’ He asks gently when he pulls back, kissing the insides of her knees while looking up at her, eyes falling to her belly.

‘Ye-yeah.’ Rey whispers, feeling a little blissed out.

Ben gently eases her legs off his shoulders as she leans back, catching her breath, her body still shuddering with her release.

‘You haven’t…didn’t. You know.’ He mutters, getting to his feet, still wearing that silly devil costume, well minus the headband.

‘Ben I’m fine. In fact I’m better than fine. I think I really needed that.’ She smiles at him and she takes his breath away.

Never has she looks so beautiful than she does pregant with his child, naked and sated, a healthy blush to her skin. Ben nods, a smile on his face, not caring that his lips, chin and the tip of his nose are glistened with her juices.

‘What about you?’ Rey croaks, eyes gesturing toward the tenting in those silly mesh boxers.

‘Oh, never mind that. This was about you.’ He shrugs.

‘Ben, I don’t want you to get blue balls.’

‘I’m not going to get blue balls. I’ll sort it.’ He insists and Rey hauls herself off the foot of the bed, coming round to stand in front of him.

‘Get on the bed.’

‘Rey-’

‘Now Ben. The bed.’ She demands, her eyes taking on a steely glint.

He sighs softly, looking down at her with worship in his eyes as he takes a step away from her and toward the bed.

‘Naked.’ Rey smirks as he pauses, looking down at her and seeing her devilish little smirk.

Ben strips off the boxers and the cape and climbs onto the bed after hastily reorganising the pillows. He looks over at her, a flush staining his otherwise pale skin. She looks up and down his long and lean body, feeling the sensations pooling in her core once again at the sight of his erection.

‘I think we’re missing something, don’t you?’ She quips before heading out of the bedroom while Ben’s eyes narrow as he rises up onto his elbows, confused by what she means.

She returns a moment later, the glitter devil horn headband in her hand and a naughty smile on her lips. Ben slowly drags his tongue over his lips as she tosses it onto the bed and climbs up beside him.

Rey shuffles around, so she’s straddling him, resting back for a moment on her haunches as she takes a deep breath feeling a little exposed with her double chin and huge belly. But then she sees that he can barely take his eyes off her bump, his fingers ghosting along the underside. Completely awed by what they’re creating together.

She rises up onto her knees, snapping him out of his trance as he gives her a dopey loved up smile, his face has never looked more sensual and sensitive than in that moment of pure love for her and for their baby. It makes her heart skip a beat and her breath to catch in her throat. Tears brim in her eyes as she bites her lips together, determined not to cry otherwise he might not allow her this moment.

‘You are so gorgeous.’ He murmurs as he takes hold of himself and Rey slowly takes him inside her, with a groaning gasp.

‘Thanks.’ She mumbles rising back up, not particularly feeling gorgeous.

Ben grabs the headband from the bed, Rey had forgotten about it until he sits up as best he can without crushing her bump.

‘I do think we are missing something.’ He whispers as he places the headband on her head and Rey can’t help but smile as he rests his hands on her cheeks, thumbs caressing her skin.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos'. Please let me know what you think :D
> 
> Thank you to ReyloRobyn2011 for beta'ing this chapter :)
> 
> Aesthetic made by me!


	14. Baby Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 recap:
> 
> It'd been one years since Rey walked into Ben's office and seduced him in a sexy little devil costume, is was time to return the favour.
> 
> Chapter 14 summary:
> 
> Leia throws a baby shower and there's much love, warmth and fun to be had. Oh and an important decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those of you who leave comments and kudos'. They really mean a lot, especially when I suffer from serious bouts of doubt, they really help encourage me to keep writing. So thank you <3

o-o-o-o-o

It’s a couple of weeks before Rey’s Christmas due date and Leia had insisted on throwing a baby shower. Leia and Han arrived mid morning to decorate the apartment and prepare the food for the afternoon tea, it had to be there for Ben to participate.

They’d put up a banner on the main wall of the lounge and some garlands over the doorways. There were also gorgeous yellow roses in vases on every sill, pale yellow and white balloons, paper pom poms, lanterns and table decorations. It looked stunning, Leia clearly had an artistic flare.

Rey tried to help. But Han was adamant he could handle making dainty finger sandwiches and Leia told her to supervisor the decoration from the comfort of the couch. So she sat there, feeling annoyingly useless as she watched Ben being directed by his mother to hang this or move that.

But on completion of Leia’s direction the room was beautifully decorated, and Rey found herself welling up with tears, nestled in Ben’s strong and supportive arms.

‘Hey, hey. Don’t cry. This is meant to be a happy day. Come on no tears.’ Ben says as he cups Rey’s jaw and brushes the tears from her flush cheeks.

She reaches up and grips his wrists, looking up at him.

‘They’re happy tears. This is all….all just so beautiful.’ She croaks, and Ben leans down and kisses each cheekbone, before kissing the tip of her nose and then her lips.

‘A beautiful day for a beautiful woman, and a beautiful mother-to-be.’ He murmurs as Rey runs her hands up and down his arms.

Han coughs, bringing them from their tender moment.

‘Sorry to interupt, but your guests will be arriving soon. If you want to get ready.’ He tells them, sounding apologetic.

Ben nods at his father before taking Rey’s hand and leading her to their bedroom.

‘I know that it’s winter and there’s snow outside. But I think you should wear this.’ Ben states as he pushes the bedroom door close, and Rey finds a pretty 40’s printed tea dress in yellow floral print. He takes it off the hook on the back of the door and offers it to her.

‘Oh Ben it’s lovely.’ Rey whispers as she gently runs her hand over the fabric.

‘It’ll look lovelier with you in it.’

She smiles almost shyly as he watches her intently as she proceeds to change out of her sweat pants and sweater and into the pretty floral dress with a little assistance from her boyfriend before he changed into a pair of black slacks and a light blue shirt.

Rey steps over to the door, her hand reaching for the handle but Ben stops her, his hands on her shoulders. She feels his body pressing into her back, his lips pressing against the nape of her neck.

‘Ben.’ She whimpers, eyes fluttering closed, hearing voices out in the hallway.

He continues to kiss along the back of her neck, up to her hairline and back down the other side, his hands moving down to her upper arms.

‘Shhh, let me have this. Soon we’ll never be alone.’ He mumbles against her warm skin.

Rey’s eyes flutter close as Ben continues to press tender kisses to her neck, his hands now settling on her still expanding bump.

‘You really are beautiful. And more so each day. I dreamt of this day every night in prison. Of my hands resting on your belly, feeling our baby wriggle around inside. Knowing that she was conceived by love beneath starlight, and surrounded by the roar of the ocean. The thought of you and our child kept me going even on the darkest days. The sight of your beaming smile, like a ray of sunshine gave me life. Warming my heart, healing my soul.’ He murmurs, and fresh tears brim in her eyes.

‘I’m so sorry you went through that. And because of me.’ She croaks, turning to face him, her chin wobbling as new tears trickle down her cheeks.

‘No, no Rey. You should never be sorry. It wasn’t your fault. Never think that. It was mine. I was to blame. _I_ did this to us, not you. Please don’t think that. Please.’ Ben pleads, hands gripping hers as he looks deeply into her eyes.

Rey chokes back a small sob as she nods, breaking her hand from his grasp and wiping away her tears.

‘I’m sorry.’

‘Please don’t be sorry. If anyone should be sorry then it’s me. I’m the one who’s sorry.’

They’re interrupted by a knock on the door.

‘Your guests are arriving.’ Leia calls from the other side and Ben brushes the final tears from her flush cheeks.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is all happy smiles as she greets their guests, laden with gifts that Leia takes, passes to Han, who places them on a table set up in the corner of the living room.

First to arrive are Kaydel and Korr, who greet Rey with squeals and grins, patting and rubbing her belly, all under the watchful eye of Ben. Next to arrive were Finn, Poe and BB8, to Rey’s delight as Leia and Han played host to Kaydel and Korr.

They greet Ben with warm hugs, much to his surprise, but despite his general discomfort he accepts the greetings. But the full warmth and love of their affection is reserved for Rey. Hugs, kisses, gentle and loving caresses of her bump as she smiles happily at her best friend and his lover.

Snap, Ello, Nien round out Rey’s college friends - unfortunately Jess was unable to attend as she was overseas. Then there is Chewie, Maz and Luke rounding out the rest. Lando was on business and Mr. Threepio and Mr. Artoo were unable to attend due to a bout of flu. But all those unable to be there had sent gifts.

Everyone is having a great time, eating the delicious morsels made by Han, and coo-ing over Rey and her bump, but also enjoying Leia’s baby shower games.

‘My water broke.’ Snap shouts as his ice cube with a plastic toy baby in it melts and floats to the top of his glass of cola.

Leia congratulates him, before handing him a small bottle of whisky as a prize, which he happily accepts.

‘Okay, okay. Now a game for Ben and Rey only.’ Leia announces and Ben groans from his position next to Rey on the couch.

‘What is it?’ He questions as Leia disappears out of the room for a moment.

She returns with a plastic poncho, a blindfold, a spoon and some jars of baby food in her arms and Ben looks at her cautiously as Rey giggles.

‘Rey put on the blindfold.’ Leia orders, handing the bandana over to Rey.

‘Not the first time a Solo has told you to do that eh, Rey!’ Poe chuckles from his position on the arm of the couch, next to Finn who’s sat next to Rey.

Rey blushes instantly as Ben shakes his head, shifting uncomfortably. Ben helps Rey with the blindfold, ignoring the sniggering and little mutters of “not the first time he’s done that”, “get a room”.

‘Ben, put this on.’ Leia instructs, handing the poncho to Ben. He pulls it on and shifts to face Rey on the couch.

‘Right. Now Rey, I’m going to hand you a spoonful of baby food and you have to feed it to Ben. And Ben no hands.’ Leia informs them before the room laughs and jokes, getting invested commentary.

Rey giggles and laughs all the way through splattering Ben’s face with various spoonfuls of chicken and vegetables, beef lasagne, mushy peas, diced carrots and chocolate pudding, that when she peels off the blindfold she has to clutch her belly she laughing so hard at the sight of him.

‘Oh. I really need to pee.’ She gasps, pressing her thighs together.

Ben, needing to clean up himself, takes her hand and helps her up off the couch. He then guides her to the bathroom, hearing the jesting calls from her friends about not taking too long otherwise they’ll talk. Ben resolutely ignores them, and instead washes his face as she uses the facilities.

With Ben and Rey out of the room Leia quickly hands out some chalk boards and chalk pens, and tells each of them to write their answers to the questions on the boards. When they’ve all written what they want Leia takes them all back and places then in a gift bag and hides them beneath the table containing the gifts.

The couple return and both look a little baffled by the sudden silence and general shiftiness of their guests as Ben helps Rey back down onto the couch.

‘What’s going on?’ Rey questions, looking around at their family and friends.

‘Nothing.’ Luke answers on behalf of the group, receiving a groaned agreement from Chewie.

‘Why don’t you open your gifts?’ Finn suggests to nods of agreement.

Each person takes it in turns to hand over their gift to Rey and Ben. He holds the item while she carefully unwraps it.

They’re given some milestone baby photo cards from Mitaka, along with a note apologising for not being able to attend, but wishing them all the happiness in the world.  Some cute baby towels of animals from Ello and Nien. Snap gives them a cute duck night light. Lando had sent a card with a toy subscription for them inside - meaning they’d receive a box of educational toys shortly after baby’s birth, they just have to let them know the date.

There’s a bath monitor in the shape of a whale from Mr. Threepio and Mr. Artoo. A set of galaxy related blocks from Korr. A handmade blanket from Kaydel. A basket of essentials from Chewie and Maz - containing such things as nappy rash cream, a thermometer, baby nail clippers and files, a baby comb, nipple cream and petroleum jelly.

Jess had sent a basket of baby clothes in varying sizes. Finn, Poe and BB8 gave them a baby bouncer. Luke gifts them books that teach a baby about counting, colours etc by using literary classics.

And Han and Leia hand them an envelope. Ben’s eyes narrow as he slowly opens it to find a letter from the bank. His eyes drift from his parents, to his girlfriend and then the contents of the letter. His parents have set up a trust fund for their baby, and there’s already 10,000 in it.

‘We can’t accept this.’ Ben protests, only to be dismissed by a wave of his mother’s hand.

‘Nonsense. She’s is our grandchild. She deserves the best. I will put in one thousand every birthday and christmas until she’s eighteen and then it will go to you until she’s twenty-one.’

‘It’s too much.’ Ben mumbles, feeling embarrassed.

‘That’s nearly fifty thousand.’ Rey gasps in absolute shock.

‘Darlings, accept it. Besides you have no choice, because I won’t have it back.’ Leia states with a knowing look in her eyes, Ben knows that look - don’t argue.

‘Thank you.’ He smiles shyly.

‘It’s our pleasure darling.’ Leia smiles, leaning over and pressing a tender kiss into her only child’s hair.

Rey is just gazing at the figures on the letter, the numbers spinning around her mind. Her mind feels all blurry and like she’s about to faint, the sum is dizzying.

‘You okay sweetheart?’ Ben asks, eyes full of concern as he gives her thigh a gentle squeeze.

‘Ye-yeah. It’s just a lot of money.’ She whispers, feeling the eyes of their guests watching her as she leans in toward Ben.

‘It’s okay. Don’t worry about it. It can be her college fund, or at least go towards it.’ He tells her, before kissing her forehead as he brushes his hand up and down her arm.

‘Oh and don’t think we’ve forgotten Mommy and Daddy.’ Leia breaks the sweet moment and both of them turn their heads to look at his mother, who smiles warmly down at them.

She produces a second envelope, but this time hands it to Rey. Rey’s hand is trembling as she carefully opens it and retrieves a check.

‘I know you can’t go on a babymoon for obvious reasons,’ Leia gestures toward Ben’s leg which he consciously moves, ‘but there’s no reason why you can’t go on one after, when she’s a little bit older. Han and I will be more than happy to look after her.’ Leia informs them as Rey stares at the amount - one and a half thousand.

‘Mom!’

‘Don’t argue Ben. Have a weekend somewhere after she’s born, or a mini moon before an actual honeymoon. You know for when you finally pop the question.’ Leia looks at her son expectantly, eyebrow quirked as Ben blushes, eyes falling to his lap, all eyes turning to him.

‘Thank you.’ Rey fills the awkwardly growing silence and Leia gives her a warm smile.

o-o-o-o-o

With all their guests happily sent home with full bellies, and cute little mementos of the celebration along with delicious slices of cake, Ben and Rey sit quietly on the couch gazing up at the banner.

‘We’re really doing this aren’t we.’ Rey questions, sounding a little panicked.

Ben reaches for her hand and gives it a tight squeeze.

‘Yeah we are.’ He smiles adoringly at his girlfriend before leaning over and pressing a tender kiss to her bump.

Rey sighs, a feeling of contentment warming her from inside out as she runs her fingers through Ben’s hair as he continues to press featherlight kisses to her belly.

‘She needs a name.’

‘She’s got one.’ Ben snickers, his laugh vibrating against her skin.

‘Bean is not a name.’ Rey tuts, a smile on her lips.

‘It’s _her_ name.’

‘Ben!’

‘Okay, okay. How about haricot?’

‘No. We are not naming our daughter the french word for bean.’

‘Faba?’

‘Nor the Latin, or any other version of bean.’ Rey scoffs, but there’s no malice in her tone.

‘Okay then. What do you think her name should be?’

‘I quite like Lucy. Its an English and French name derived from the Latin masculine name Lucius. It means light. And she is our beam of light.’ Rey tells him quietly, looking nervous at his reaction.

‘That’s it. That's her name. She’s our light. And just like her mother she’s _my_ ray of light.’ Ben smiles, turning his head to look at her.

‘Really?’

‘Yes. And I hope you don’t mind if we have Amidala as a middle name. After my grandmother?’ Ben asks hesitantly.

‘I don’t mind at all.’ Rey smiles happily at him.

‘‘It’s beautiful. And it’s her name, Lucy Amidala Solo.’ Rey says aloud, testing the name of her daughter on her lips, rolling it around on her tongue as Ben watches her intently.

‘Hello Lucy Amidala Solo. We’re your Mommy and Daddy, and we can’t wait to meet you. Real soon.’ He whispers into Rey’s skin.

He turns his head and grins at Rey, she’s beautiful. With her glowing skin, shiny hair and bright watery eyes. Not to mention her beaming smile as she looks back at him. He moves toward her as she edges forward a little and their lips meet in a loving, gentle and tender kiss.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Please, please let me know your thoughts :)
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta Robyn
> 
> Aesthetic made by me - kinda a tribute to Snuggles wedding aesthetics


	15. Overdue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 recap: 
> 
> Leia threw Rey, Ben and bump a baby shower and Ben and Rey decide on a name for bean - Lucy Amidala Solo
> 
> Chapter 15 summary:
> 
> Rey is frustrated. She's overdue and Ben is just going to have to help her out. 
> 
> Basically pregnancy smut with a great purpose!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely comments and kudos' - they really mean so much <3
> 
> At no point am I claiming the below methods work to induce labor. They are simply suggestions I read during my research.

o-o-o-o-o

Her due date has been and gone, just like Christmas; and New Year’s was starting to fade into memory, but Rey is still pregnant and ten days overdue.

‘Ben.’ Rey purrs as she stands next to the office chair where Ben is sitting typing away on his laptop, marking an assignment for one of his students on his online course.

‘Hmm.’ He murmurs, not even turning to look at her, too focused and concentrated on his work.

Ben!’

‘Yeah?’ He turns his head, a startled look in his eyes as she pouts at him.

‘Are you okay? You’re not-’

‘I wish.’ She grumbles and he sighs sympathetically.

‘Is there anything I can do? Make a curry? Get you some raspberry tea? We could go for a walk?’ He offers, trying to be as helpful as he can.

‘Let me suck you off.’ Rey replies quickly, a burning blush spreading across her face at her request as Ben’s eyes widen into saucers and his mouth falls open. His expression is priceless.

‘I read on the Internet that ingesting semen can help bring on labour, and right now I’m willing to try anything.’ She states, holding her back and rubbing her large bump.

‘Rey, no.’

‘Please. I’m ten days overdue and I’m tired Ben. I just want her out now. Please.’ She whines, sighing heavily and giving him a pitiful look that she is sure will sway his mind.

He lets out a loud breath, plucking his glasses off his head and placing them down on the keyboard of his laptop.

‘Are you sure? I mean we can try something else.’

‘Ben, please. Just let me suck your dick.’ Rey tells him bluntly and he runs his hand through his hair, pushing his chair back and turning to face her.

‘Okay. Only if you think it’ll help.’ He mumbles rising to his feet as Rey steps back a small victorious smile on her lips.

Ben goes to head for the bedroom but Rey grabs his arm, pulling him back to stop him.

‘Where are you going?’ She asks confused.

‘The bedroom. If we’re going to do this then we’re at least going to be comfortable okay. No arguments.’ Ben states firmly, needing to have some sort of control over the situation, even if it’s minimal.

Rey nods and follows him into the bedroom. Ben undoes the belt of his jeans as Rey sits on the low wicker chair in the corner of the room, the bed is too high for her to lean over without discomfort.

‘You’ll have to give me a couple of moments.’ He mumbles undoing his jeans and feeling a flush spread across his skin at the very un-sexy feel.

Rey nods, biting her lips together, hands folded patiently in her lap as she watches Ben push his jeans and tight black boxers down his thighs. He takes himself in hand and gives his flaccid cock a few long strokes, trying to encourage an erection.

It doesn’t take long, just some explicit thoughts about the young woman sat there waiting patiently for him. When he’s ready it’s not really romantic or sexy. His knees are pressed against her bump as she leans as far forward as is comfortable, lowering her mouth over his cock, sucking in earnest, one hand around the base and her other on his hip.

He looks down, watching her with his lips parted as she bobs her head up and down, giving him glimpses of her bump. The product of their love and commitment to one another. She’s never been more beautiful than she is now; heavily pregnant with his baby.

She always scoffs and shakes her head when he tells her - which is frequently, but he means every word of it.

Ben’s one hand snakes into the three buns she’s wearing in her hair, lightly pulling on one and making her moan around him. His other hand curls into a fist at his side, as he starts to pant for breath, feeling his release building.

Normally when Rey has given him a blow job she chooses not to swallow his come. She has done so once or twice, but generally he ends up coming over her face, neck, tits or his own hand. So when Ben garbled that he’s about to come Rey hollows out her cheeks and grips his hips, determined to not spill a drop, not when it can help her go into labour.

Ben comes, spilling white ropes of come down the back of her throat. Rey eyes scrunch close as tears burn in them, wanting to gag a little but finding her resolve to see this through, it was her idea after all.

He staggers back once she lets go of his hips, pulling her mouth away and taking a deep breath, wiping the back of her hand over her mouth and jaw.

‘Are you okay?’ Ben asks her breathlessly, eyes brimming with concern as he crouches down in front of her, hand tentatively touching her knee.

Rey gives him a small smile and nods.

‘Yeah. I’m okay. Are you?’ She enquires, seeing the concern in his eyes and feeling her heart surge with love for him.

‘Yeah, fine. It’s you I’m bothered about. Are you sure you’re okay?’ He presses, needing that little bit more reassurance.

Rey cups his jaw, thumb brushing over his cheek, a happy smile on her swollen lips.

‘I’m fine Ben. I just hope that this helps.’ She tells him gently and he lets out a long breath, before rising to his feet.

He pulls his underwear and jeans back up, loosely doing up the fastenings before leaning over and pressing a kiss into her hair.

‘I love you.’ He whispers and Rey closes her eyes, feeling the warmth and strength of his love before he turns and leaves the room.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben climbs into bed next to Rey, snuggling in behind her. Running his hand up and down her bare arm as he presses a flurry of tender kisses to the nape of her neck.

‘How are you feeling?’ He murmurs against her warm, golden skin, hand resting on her bump, thumb brushing through the materials of his t-shirt that she’d elected to wear in bed since she got bigger.

‘Fat.’ She bemoans with a sigh.

Swallowing his semen hadn’t quite had the desired effect. She’d felt some twinges, but nothing of any significance to imply she’d gone into labour. Ben continues to pepper her skin with soft kisses, his other hand toying with a few strands of her hair.

‘You’re beautiful.’

‘You’re just saying that.’ She grumbles.

‘I mean it Rey. You are beautiful. You’ve always been beautiful and you will always be beautiful.’ He states firmly, pulling back to look down at her, seeing the pout on her lips in the soft light of the lamp.

He sneaks his hand beneath her t-shirt, fingers caressing her bump before moving upwards towards her breasts. Neither of them say a word as he brushes his thumb over one of her nipples. Rey lets out a small gasp, her nipple hardening beneath his gentle touch.

‘Let me help you.’ He whispers, pressing kisses to her neck, before nipping her earlobe.

Rey’s eyes flutter close, heat pooling in her crotch as he lightly teases her breasts, circling her areolas with the tips of his fingers. She leans back against him, feeling his erection pressing against her butt and letting out a breathy groan.

Ben continues to kiss up and down her neck as his fingers gently tweak, squeeze, rub and pinch her nipples, feeling droplets of colostrum running down his fingers. Rey rubs her thighs together, feeling the sensations increasing with each of his touches.

‘Ben.’ She whispers, her hands balling into fists and teeth dragging over her bottom lip as her eyes close.

‘Shhhhh, it’s okay I’ve got you.’ He murmurs into her ear, his hot breath tickling the shell and Rey lets out a whimper.

Rey comes with a strained groan, she’s just so sensitive. Her body trembling as Ben rests his hand on her bump, hand splayed across her tight skin, holding her as she goes through her orgasm.

With her breathing back under control and her heartbeat settling back to normal, she turns her head and pulls Ben’s lips down against hers. It’s a little awkward, but worth it. She wants him to know how much she loves him, and everything that he does for her.

‘Are you okay?’ He whispers against her lips and she lets out a chuckle, eyes rolling as she pulls back.

‘Ben, stop asking me if I’m okay. I’ll let you know if I’m not. Now I think there’s something I can help with’ She quirks her eyebrows, but gets a blank expression in return.

She presses her butt back against his erection and his eyes widen in a flash.

‘Sweetheart-’

‘Ben!’ She scalds, stopping him in his tracks.

‘Only if you’re sure.’ He mumbles, edging back from her.

‘I swear to…... Ben, please just fuck me already.’ She snaps, feeling suddenly frustrated.

She knows that he means well, that he’s only looking out for her and protecting her. But sometimes he just needs to let go. He’s just way too tightly wound. And she is so frustrated that she feels like she’s about to explode.

‘Well when you put it like that, how could I possibly resist.’ He quips, leaning over and pressing a kiss to her cheek, and Rey feels his chuckle vibrate from his chest against her back.

Ben throws the covers off them both before hopping out of bed in order to pull his underwear off. When it’s discarded on the floor he kneels back on the bed, reaching up and peeling Rey’s panties from her as she giggles.

He grabs a pillow and places it by her knees. Rey lifts her leg onto it as Ben settles behind her, propping himself up on his elbow. He goes to speak but Rey cuts him off.

‘If you ask me if I’m okay one more time, I swear I’m going to scream and it won’t be from pleasure.’ She warns, and his jaw snaps shut, looking sheepish because he was just about to check if she was okay.

‘Right.’ He mutters, shifting closer to her, taking hold of his cock and brushing it over her folds, making her whine as he lifts his leg so it’s partially over hers.

With a deep breath he pushes into her, it’s only shallow but the position doesn’t enable deeper penetration, not that that is recommended during pregnancy. He slowly lets his breath out as he pulls out, eyes fixed on Rey’s face, making sure that he’s not hurting her.

Ben starts rocking his hips against her, hand resting on her waist as she starts to breath a little heavier, biting her lips together, eyes drifting close and hands grasping the pillow her head is resting on. He presses a kiss to her covered shoulder before reaching round and brushing his fingers over the thatch of curls before rubbing her clit.

Rey’s eyes fly open and her body tenses as she gawks at him, a moan tumbling from her lips. He leans over and kisses her deeply, hips and fingers still moving. Rey laces her fingers through his hair, holding him in place as she returns the sensual kiss.

He thrusts shallowly into her, his own arousal heightening due to the sight of her belly moving with each of his, and the mewls and whimpers tumbling from Rey’s parted lips as she grips the pillow.

It’s not much longer before Rey is hitting her peak, and the fluttering of her inner walls draw Ben to his release. He comes inside of her, his arm shaking before he falls back against the bed panting for breath and staring up at the ceiling.

‘Are you okay?’ Ben can’t help but ask; her health, safety and well being is his first priority.

But this time rather than reprimand him for his concern Rey smiles, feeling sated and satisfied. Hoping that it’s done the trick.

‘Yeah. I’m good.’ She tells him, sounding tired but contented.

‘Okay. That’s good. That’s good.’ He mumbles, sitting up and pulling the covers over them.

He nestles in behind her, hand settling on her bump and presses a loving kiss to the back of her neck.

‘Good night sweetheart. I love you.’ He whispers as Rey interlaces their fingers on her belly.

‘Night babe, I love you too.’ She yawns, sleep pulling at her.

o-o-o-o-o

Three hours later Rey wakes with a groan that leaves her gasping. Ben fires up from the bed his legs wet. Her waters have broken.

Rey clutches her belly, teeth clenching as she struggles to sit up.

‘I think it did the trick.’ She rasps as Ben helps her up so she’s sitting.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :o)
> 
> Thank you to ReyloRobyn2011 for editing this chapter and being my source of info and for co-creating the gorgeous aesthetic x
> 
> All I can say now is................smol bean is coming!!!!!


	16. Bean Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for bean to be born and those first precious moments.
> 
> Chapter 15 recap:
> 
> Tired and fed up an overdue Rey decided that Ben was the perfect thing to help bring on labour by trying anything and everything no matter how legitimate or true it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that this is a work of fiction not necessarily an exact depiction of labour and birth, however I did try to make it as real as possible.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben runs around the bedroom, panicking and completely unprepared, despite all the preparation that both he and Rey had done for the birth of their daughter.

‘Ben! Will you calm down. You need to phone your parole officer to make him aware that you’re going to be at the hospital. Then you need to get the hospital bag. Then call your parents. And you need to help me put on my sweat pants.’ Rey tells him calmly despite the pain in her belly as she rubs both her back and stomach.

‘Okay. Okay. Yes, yes. I can do that. I can do this. We can do this’ Ben mutters as he grabs his phone off the nightstand as Rey shakes her head, a faint smile on her lips.

He watches her the entire time he’s on the phone to his parole officer, watching her rub her back and grimace as she’s hit with another contraction.

‘Yes, yes. Thank you.’ He ends the call just as Rey clutches the bedcovers, her face scrunched up in pain.

Ben dashes around the bed, kneeling at her feet, eyes full of worry and concern for his girlfriend. He tentatively places his hands on her bare thighs, gently rubbing his thumbs over her skin.

‘How close are they?’

‘About every five minutes.’ She grits before panting as the feeling eases.

‘How long do they last.’

‘I don’t know Ben. I’m too busy being in pain to be counting.’ She snaps and he flinches at her tone. Rey sighs, cupping his jaw and brushing his cheek.

‘I’m sorry. I shouldn’t take it out on you.’

‘No, no. You take it out on me all you want. And if anyone should be sorry. It’s me.’ He tells her, pressing a tender kiss into her palm, gazing up at her in adoration.

‘Ben.’ Rey sighs, he really needs to stop apologising. They’re in this together. She was as equally careless as he was. More so even, she should have taken better care of her own sexual health, it was her responsibility after all.

‘Yeah.’

‘Pants.’ She chuckles before being gripped by another contraction.

This time he offers her his hands and she grips them, squeezing tightly.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben always knew his girlfriend had a killer grip, he just wasn’t really expecting her to be trying to break his hand as she moans through a contraction.

The overly chirpy midwife smiles from between Rey’s legs, ‘You’re doing great Rey. Not much longer now.’

Ben sees Rey fix the woman with a death glare and he feels sorry for her, he’s seen Rey’s bad moods, but they have nothing on this. Suddenly he’s jerked forward and catches himself with his other hand on the edge of the bed just in time before colliding with the mother of his nearly born baby.

‘I swear if you come near me again. I will. Rip. It. Off.’ Rey snarls, her eyes bulge and her jaw clenches, her face is flush with sweat is beading above her brow.

‘You’d be surprised how many women say that during labour, and then within a year or two they’re back here doing it all over again.’ The midwife chuckles, before dropping her gaze back to between Rey’s legs.

‘Yes, but I mean it.’ Rey growls, staring right into Ben’s eyes and he gulps, teeth grinding a little as she tightens her grip on his hand feeling his bones crunch beneath.

‘Okay. I won’t go near you ever again.’ Ben replies, slowly trying to flex his hand in hers.

Rey has been in labour for 6 hours and 48 minutes. And pregnant for 41 weeks and four days.

She’d been ready to meet their baby from the moment she found out she was pregnant. Her excitement was always matched with her panic. Worries about if she’d be a good mother, if the baby will like her, what if she does something wrong. Her fears were always mixed with her joy and delight at each small development.

‘Breathe and let me know when you start feeling the urge to push.’ The midwife smiles, gently patting Rey’s knee.

Another contraction hits along with this strange urge to push, as if her body is telling her, guiding her. She grips the sheet tightly with her hands, fingers and knuckles turning white as she pushes at the request of the midwife. Ben feels guilty that he’s not holding her hand as he rubs the one she’d been gripping, the bones aching.

‘Another big push Rey. The head is starting to crown. You’re doing great Rey. Give it everything you can push down into your butt. Keep it going as long as you can.’ The midwife enthuses with a glance up at the young woman bearing down and teeth showing.

‘Come on sweetheart, you can do it.’ Ben encourages and she glares at him.

‘Don’t. Fucking. Sweetheart. Me.’ She snarls through gritted teeth, before crying out as she gives another big push.

‘Okay, the head is almost out. Well done Rey. You’re doing brilliantly. Now take a breath and then another big push for me. You can do this.’ The plump, cheery middle aged blonde woman smiles, patting Rey’s knee.

‘I can’t. I can’t. It’s too much.’ She whimpers, shaking her head and closing her eyes, feeling bone tired.

‘Come on you can do this. Look at me. Rey, look at me. You’re the strongest woman I know, and that’s saying something when my Mom is Leia Organa. But you Rey, _you_ can do anything. Nothing will defeat you.’ Ben steps forward, offering her his hand again as she looks up at him.

She gives him a weak smile, her face flush and sweaty, but gorgeous. Eyes filling with determination. She nods, takes a breath and grips his hand.

‘That’s my girl.’ Ben smiles, pressing a kiss into her hair as she moves forward with another push, gripping Ben’s hand not caring if she breaks every bone in it.

She groans, loudly.

‘Okay, now I need you to stop pushing, and instead give some short panting breaths, okay? This is so the head comes out gently, giving the muscles time to stretch. We don’t want to tear you.’

Rey does as she’s told, giving several short breaths and feeling the painful stretch, moaning and wincing with it.

‘That’s it. That’s it Rey. Baby’s head is born.’ The midwife smiles and Ben’s sure his heart has stopped.

Rey sags against the bed, some of the pain leaving her face.

Rey continues doing as she’s told, another big push down into her bum her hand squeezing Ben’s so tightly he’s sure she’s now cut off the circulation, but he doesn’t care she can break every bone if she wants, he’s there for her entirely.

‘Well done. Well done Rey. Baby is born.’ The midwife grins as Rey sags back against the bed, breathing heavily with a beaming smile on her face, as the midwife lifts the tiny squirming pink bundle up before placing the tot down on Rey’s naked tummy as she lets out a little wail. Tears fill her eyes as she gasps at that first skin-on-skin contact.

She’d made it clear in her birthing plan that she wanted immediate skin-on-skin contact and no one argued, in fact everyone had encouraged and welcomed it.

Ben watches his girlfriend and daughter in awe as they form that special bond and he’s sure his heart has skipped a beat at the sight. Rey gently rests her hand on Lucy’s back, brushing her thumb over her skin after the nurse dries Lucy up a bit.

‘Hello there little one.’ Rey coos softly as she leans down, nuzzling the top of their daughter’s head while tentatively brushing the pad of her pointer finger down Lucy’s cheek.

Rey reaches her other hand out toward Ben and he steps forward, taking her hand, his whole body is trembling.

‘Come and meet your daughter.’ Rey whispers as she looks up at Ben and then down at Lucy.

Rey guides Ben’s hand toward the tot.

‘Lucy Amidala Solo this is your Daddy.’ Rey whispers to her daughter as she lets go of Ben’s hand.

He holds his breath as he places his shaking hand on his daughter’s back, the size of his hand covers her entire torso, and it makes him gasp noisily, tears falling from his eyes.

‘Hi bean.’ He states, his voice cracking with pure raw emotion, as he leans over the side of the bed and presses the lightest of kisses to his daughter's forehead.

‘Does Dad want to cut the cord?’ The midwife asks after a few minutes and Ben’s head snaps round to look at her.

He nods, glancing at Rey who smiles warmly at him. He breaks contact with Lucy and feels like he’s walking on air. His hand is trembling as he takes the special surgical scissors from the midwife and does as he’s directed. His eyes are so watery he’s not sure he can even see as he gulps down the lump in his throat.

Ben is standing there dumbfounded as he watches Rey and Lucy bond. Then there’s a whimper, a sound that truly stops his heart, even though she’d already cried, it’s that sound that steals him completely. He will forever be hers. He lets out a gasp, looking up at Rey and she gives him a broad, beaming grin, complete with watery eyes.

He sits down in the chair that the nurse has moved next to the bed and brushes away the soft tears that are rolling down his cheeks with the back of his hand. He can’t stop grinning, and his heart is fit to burst with pride and love and affection.

He looks down at his amazing, incredible girlfriend and gives a little chuckle as tears continue to fall from Rey’s eyes, she can’t stop smiling either as she presses tender and loving kisses to Lucy’s crop of auburn hair - the same as her Mommy’s.

‘I love you so much.’ He murmurs for Rey’s ears only as he leans over, their faces so close they can feel each other’s breath.

‘Thank you.’ He whispers as Rey brushes her clammy hand over his ear, hair and cheek, she lets out a little giggle, finding she’s without words in reply, so instead captures his lips for a sweet and tender kiss.

Ben takes a quick breath, his hand is trembling, and his eyes flood with tears as he reaches toward his daughter again. He holds his breath as he lightly brushes his knuckle over her little cheek. Lucy wriggles, her hand flexing slightly against Rey’s breast and brushing against Ben’s finger. The tiny gesture makes him choke out a sob as Rey smiles lovingly at her baby and boyfriend.

Lucy wriggles again, only this time her tiny eyelids flutter open and both Rey and Ben let out little gasps of delight at each new thing.

Their daughter nuzzles her nose against Rey’s breast, before slowly shifting along Rey’s belly, with the full support of Rey’s protective hands gently holding onto her. Lucy shuffles towards Rey’s nipple and easily latches on, making fresh tears to tumble from Rey’s eyes as Lucy takes her first ever feed. Ben watches with pride as their daughter feeds, bewitched by the sight.

Rey doesn’t even really notice that she’d delivered the placenta, too caught up with their daughter to have paid much attention to what the midwife was doing or even what she was saying.

‘She’s beautiful.’ Ben smiles as he gets to his feet and gently cups the back of Lucy’s head, now that she’s returned to her little spot between Rey’s breasts.

‘I’m going to phone my Mom. She’ll be on tenterhooks waiting for news.’

‘Can you message Finn for me?’ Rey asks, craning her neck to look up at a happy but tired looking Ben.

‘Of course. I’ll be back as quick as possible. And I can’t guarantee that my Mom won’t be here within the hour laden down with balloons, cards, teddies and gifts.’ He chuckles, eyes drifting down to his daughter, already so captivated by her.

o-o-o-o-o

‘He’s very attentive.’ The midwife observes from where she’s sitting on a stool writing notes.

‘He’s amazing.’ Rey replies, still gently stroking Lucy’s back.

‘So, how did you meet?’

Rey bites her lip and blushes before a grin takes over her face.

‘He was my professor.’ She confesses and the midwife’s eyes widen.

‘Really?’ Rey nods happily, she’s never been ashamed to admit the way their relationship started, not once it was out in the open.

‘It was love at first sight. I know that sounds cheesy, but when I first saw him, my life turned upside down. I just knew that he was the person I would spend the rest of my life with. That he would love me to the ends of the earth. That he’s the man I’ll build my family with.’ Rey explains, new tears budding in her eyes and she brushes them away with her fingers.

‘And he clearly feels the same. You’ve got a good one there. You make a beautiful family.’

o-o-o-o-o

Ben lets out the breath seeing it in front of him in the freezing January morning. It’s a little after six AM as he presses dial on his parent’s home number. It’s answered after one ring.

‘Ben!’ Leia blurts, clearly excited and possibly having had a drink to steady her nerves.

‘I’m a Dad.’ Ben croaks, emotions over taking him as he leans back against the brick wall, pinching the bridge of his nose as tears fill his eyes.

‘Oh darling. Is everything okay? Is Rey okay? And the baby, is she okay?’ Leia questions, trying to coax words from her son as he cries down the phone.

‘They’re perfect. They’re both perfect.’ He just about manages to say in between happy sobs.

‘Oh darling. You’ve set me off. Han, take the phone.’ Leia sniffles.

‘Hey kid.’

‘Hey Dad.’

‘You’re going to be a great Father Ben. I know it. And do you know how I know it. Because I know _you_.’ Han states down the phone and Ben nods, brushing away the stinging tears.

‘Thanks Dad.’

‘And Ben. You’re Mom’s chopping at the bit to meet our granddaughter. But you guys take your time. We’ll be ready when you are, okay? Just let us know.’

‘I will-’

‘Now, you get back in there, and be the best Father and boyfriend you can be for the ladies in your life. They need you.’ Han tells him.

o-o-o-o-o

When Ben returns to the delivery suite Lucy is exactly where he’d left her, nestled between Rey’s breasts snuggled happily beneath a yellow blanket. The only thing that’s different is that Rey has fallen asleep, her hands protectively cupping Lucy’s bottom and back.

He leans over and presses a faint kiss to Rey’s temple and she whimpers softly in her sleep as he sits down, transfixed by them both. Eyes not leaving either one of them.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos' :)
> 
> Thank you to the lovely ReyloRobyn2011 for all her help, advice and guidance with this chapter <3
> 
> :o)


	17. St Valentine's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is feeling frisky but Ben has his reservations, but Rey has her ways and means.
> 
> chapter 16 recap:
> 
> Lucy Amidala Solo was born.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey had told Ben in the midst of giving birth to Lucy that he was never to go near her ever again. But she didn't mean it. It was just a reaction to the pain and emotions of the labour.

But Ben had been true to his word and barely touched her since, apart from hugs, kisses and snuggly cuddles. But if she tried to initiate anything more intimate he'd gently push her away, reminding her of what the midwife had said about no sex for six weeks after the birth.

But when did that mean she couldn't pleasure _him_ , with her hand or mouth. But even that was off the table. And Rey was getting increasingly frustrated.

Her relationship with Ben was full of love, but it had also been full of sex too. From their first time she couldn't get enough of the feel of him bearing down on her, the feel of his lips on her skin, the feel of him inside of her, filling her like he'd been made just for her.

The longest they'd gone without sex was when he was in prison and Rey honestly hated it. Even though it was the early stages of her pregnancy she still felt aroused and turned on, she just didn't have anyone to satisfy that ache.

Even when she felt so heavy and unattractive as Lucy's birth drew closer they were still intimate to certain extents, so now she misses it, and craves it.

So she's just going to have to take matters into her own hands.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Ben! Ben! Can you come here and help me with something.’ Rey calls from the bedroom.

Ben gives a weary breath as he turns off the episode of Stranger Things he’d just put on after finishing watching a documentary about Ancient Egypt. He places the remote on top of the small stack of books on the coffee table - the latest issue of the manga Black Bird, Anne Rice’s The Vampire Chronicles and Rey’s copy of Murder on the Orient Express. He hauls himself to his feet and slowly moves through the apartment toward the bedroom, running his hand through his hair.

He grinds to a halt when he steps through the doorway, to find Rey lounging seductively on their king size bed.

‘Wha-what are you doing?’ He mutters, feeling all flustered.

His eyes travel down the length of her body and her gorgeous golden legs, before snapping back up to meet her eyes in the dim light of the room from the fairy lights in the netting above their bed.

‘It’s been six weeks Ben and it’s Valentine’s. What do you think I’m doing?’ She states, shuffling across the bed and swinging her legs over the side.

He watches her with wide eyes as she approaches him, dressed in a stunning red silk-satin and lace robe, his pulse beginning to race. He lets out a long breath through his nose as Rey stops right in front of him, looking up from beneath her eyelashes.

‘Make love to me Ben.’ She whispers, fingers reaching up and brushing lightly over his chest as he gulps heavily, looking down at her before he hears a tiny whimper that stops him from pouncing on her and taking her where she stands.

‘I-Rey. I can’t, not with her in the room.’ He sighs and Rey huffs loudly, hands moving from his chest to cross over her own.

‘Ben, she’s not going to know what’s going on. She’s six weeks old. She doesn’t know what sex is. She hardly even knows who we are. Lucy isn’t going to care.’ Rey argues, her voice low in order not to wake the baby.

‘Rey-’

‘Is it because you don’t fancy me anymore? Is that it? Are you just using her as an excuse?’ She suddenly snaps, eyes brimming with tears.

‘What? No, no. Of course I still fancy you. I love you-’

‘You just don’t want to have sex with me isn’t it?’

‘Rey, you’re being stupid.’

‘Oh, so I’m stupid now as well as repulsive.’ She barks, a couple of frustrated and emotional tears falling from her eyes.

‘Rey, listen to me. You are _not_ repulsive and you are _not_ stupid. You are gorgeous, beautiful, incredible and super intelligent. It’s me okay. Me.’ He sighs, turning his back on her as he runs his hands through his hair, stepping away.

‘You? I don’t understand.’ She asks, worry colouring her words as she follows him to the living room.

‘I-I. I really want to be with you, I do. I really do, but I’m…..I’m scared.’ He sighs, slumping down on the couch.

‘Scared? Scared of what Ben? You’re worrying me.’ Rey sits next to him, hand resting on the center of his back.

‘I’m scared…..I’m scared I’ll hurt you.’ He confesses, his ears tinged red as he glances at her before looking away.

Rey lets out a little chuckle and Ben’s head snaps round to look at her, his face aghast at her reaction to his troubling confession.

‘Ben, you won’t hurt me. I promise you.’ She smiles, hand moving up to the base of his neck, fingers toying with the strands of dark hair at the base of his skull.

‘But, aren’t you…...still, you know,.......down there.’ He gestures toward her lower half and Rey gives a little shake of her head, a smile on her lips.

‘You know for all your intelligence you can be quite the dummy. I’m fine. Believe me. I know my own body.’ She assures him, leaning in and pressing chaste kiss to his cheek, as he lets out a shaky breath.

He turns his head and captures her lips for a tender and soft kiss, but Rey really wants more. Needs more. She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him toward her, despite the awkward angle and kisses him harder, with more passion and more hunger. She pulls back, panting a little, face flush.

‘I didn’t buy this for a quickie on the couch. Take me to bed. Make love to me. Please.’ Rey requests, eyes full of longing, as she bites her lips together, practically pleading with him with her eyes.

Ben takes a sharp breath, doubt flickering in his eyes before he rises to his feet and offers her his hand. Rey grins as she takes it, letting him pull her to her feet, triumph swirling through her gut as he leads her back to the bedroom.

At the side of the bed Ben turns to her, his hands resting on her hips as she presses hers palms over his heart.

‘Are you really sure about this? We can always wait.’

‘Ben, seriously. Just fuck me already. Because if you don’t then I’m just going to have to take matters into my own hands, and I don’t think you’d like that.’ She snaps and his eyes narrow.

‘You wouldn’t.’

‘Desperate times call for desperate measures.’ She quips and Ben’s eyes darken, turning glassy as his pupils dilate.

‘So, you bought this for me?’ He purrs, fingers toying with the tie.

Rey smirks at him, rising onto her tiptoes, brushing her lips against his ear.

‘No. What’s underneath is for you.’ She whispers and Ben lets out a small groan.

‘Now get naked and get on the bed.’ She orders, stepping back and giving him a devilish smile.

Ben wastes no time in strpping himself of his clothes, including his brand new Captain America t-shirt. While he has his reservations, he’d also missed the intimacy of sex and Rey’s body. He’d had to take himself in hand a few times in the shower to satisfy the lust that built. He was quite surprised by what actually got the blood rushing to his cock - the sight of her breastfeeding.

He’d watched her in the hospital and it didn’t do anything for him at the time. He was too overawed by what had just happened, at becoming a Father. But when her milk came in and that first time he’d watched her feed Lucy, it was something else. Seeing the delight in Rey’s excited eyes as Lucy latched onto her nipple, watching his daughter suckle at her breast, and the little drops that clung to the tips afterwards, sent him out the room and straight to the bathroom with a urge he’d never felt before.

Now every time he was there when Lucy fed he’d have to breath deeply, biting his lips together and suppress his desires, his arousal. But he was sure that Rey had noticed, but she said nothing.

Now he’s on the bed, completely naked on top of the covers, eyes quickly looking over to the moses basket by the other side of the bed, hearing the sleepy whimper of their daughter and that doubt floods his mind again. Doubt about if they should be having sex in front of her.

‘Ben. We had sex when she was in here. Her being over there is actually further away.’ Rey smirks a little smugly as she gestures to her abdomen, because she’s right. Lucy was way closer to the action while she was still inside Rey’s tummy than she is now.

He visibly relaxes as Rey climbs onto the bed, straddling his hips, feeling his growing erection rub against her panties.

‘So, do you want to open your valentine’s present?’ She purrs as Ben’s hands rest on her thighs.

He lifts his hands to the tie of her robe and slowly pulls it undone, before pushing it open. His eyes bulge in their sockets at the sight of what’s underneath. Rey shrugs the robe off, tossing it onto the floor as Ben’s eyes slowly travel over her body.

‘Holy fuck.’ He murmurs and Rey quirks her eyebrow at him, admonishing him for his language.

‘No swearing in front of the baby remember.’ She teases with a pouting smile and he grins up at her. His fingers are itching to pull on the red coloured satin ribbon that’s holding her soft bra together.

Her breasts fill the cups with ease, overflowing in fact and his cock twitches against her as he greedily takes in the sight of them. Her whole body makes him ache, you’d never think she’d given birth only six weeks earlier; but she’d stayed active during pregnancy, and despite her claims of being like a beached whale she’d not put on that much weight.

‘You can undo it if you want.’ Rey whispers, and his eyes dart up to meet hers, noting the pink stain to her cheekbones as she drags her teeth over her bottom lip.

Ben quickly sits up, gulping hard as he lets out a breath through his nose, his pulse is racing and his chest is starting to heave in anticipation. He reaches up, fingers trembling slightly. He takes one end of the ribbon between his finger and thumb and slowly pulls, very slowly, eyes watching the ribbon as it opens.

Rey’s breath is caught in the back of her throat as she looks down, watching for a second before turning her attentions to his face, seeing the hunger and desire in his eyes. The flash of his tongue as he moistens his lips, the pink blush spreading across his cheekbones.

She lets out a tiny gasp when the ribbon is undone, tickling her thighs as he lets it go. He surges forward, lips crashing against her sternum. Rey lets out a loud moan at the feel of his tongue licking between her breasts, up her chest, his hands gripping her waist, as he captures her lips with his own for a passionate kiss.

By pure instinct her hips rock against his erection, and he lets out a groan against her lips as her fingers card through his hair. She presses her body flush against his chest, rubbing her covered nipples over his skin and relishing in the grunts and groans she’s eliciting from him.

Ben’s hands travel up her sides, settling on her ribs, thumbs brushing across her underboob before slipping beneath the band of her bra, as they continue their fiery, almost desperate kiss.

His thumbs brush up over the swell of her breasts and Rey whines, hips pressing down harder against his erection, making him grunt and pull back, breaking the kiss and panting for breath. Both of them look debauched, with kiss swollen lips and wide eyes as they stare at one another.

Ben pushes the lace cups from her breasts, thumbs ghosting over her nipples and she lets out a strangled gasp. She’d fed Lucy just before she’d put on her sexy lingerie having read that the same hormone is released during the let-down of milk and an orgasm, so she didn’t want to end up squirting breast milk all over the covers, even though she’s sure Ben wouldn’t particularly mind, she has noticed his interest in Lucy’s feeds and his sometimes awkward behaviour when she’s been breastfeeding. Almost as if the sight was turning him on.

He leans forward and after a quick glance at her face, he takes one of her nipples in his mouth, tongue teasing the bud and making Rey throw her head back in pleasure. Ben only lightly suckles at the nipple, tasting a tiny drop of milk on the tip and whines at the sweet taste.

More milk leaks out as he pulls away, eyes completely transfixed by the droplets clinging to her nipples. Rey looks down and then up at his face, his eyes are practically black and hungry and it makes her gulp, her heart speeding up.

But instead of licking the milk away, he slowly runs his thumbs over her buds, making her shudder and let out a noisy breath. Now he looks up, and their eyes meet as he brings one thumb to his mouth, sucking away the milk.

Rey shifts, the sight is turning her on so much, and she desperately needs relief. She also wraps her hand around his other wrist and brings it to her mouth. She takes a sharp breath, eyes fixed on his as she slowly licks the drop of milk off the pad of his thumb, letting out a little mewl at the taste.

In a flash she practically throws herself at him, crashing their lips together in an almost violent kiss that sends them falling back against the mattress. Her hands tug sharply at his hair, fingers winding around the strands as Ben grabs her ass, squeezing it.

‘Ben. I need you inside of me. Now.’ Her voice comes out in a strangled whine as she grinds down on him, desperate for the friction only he knows how to provide and satisfy.

‘Okay sweetheart.’ He whispers, sitting up and taking her with him.

She looks at him, seeing the wild abandon in his eyes, the exact same look he had when they’d conceived Lucy.

Which reminds her. Condom. She doesn’t quite fancy another baby so soon.

‘Ben, condom.’ She pants and he groans in frustration at the interruption.

She leans over and opens the nightstand drawer, fishing out a condom as Ben presses kiss to her ribs, stomach, anywhere he can, as his hands stroke up and down the backs of her thighs.

Rey sits back and rips open the foil wrapper with her teeth, taking out the rubber. There’s a pause as their eyes meet. Ben shudders as Rey takes hold of his erection and rolls the condom onto it, a smirk on her lips as she gives him a quick squeeze and Ben groans.

Not wanting any further interruptions Rey simply pushes aside her wet red lace french style panties, rather than take the time to remove them. She rises a little, taking his erection in hand before slowly edging down onto him, letting out little gasps at the stretch and the feel of him filling her.

‘Are you okay?’ Ben enquires, hands gently brushing her thighs.

Rey nods, letting out a noisy breath, eyes scrunching a little as she bites down on her bottom lip, now fully seated. After a moment, she begins to move, hips rocking back and forth, looking him in the eyes as she rides him.

Ben is transfixed, captivated by the sight, he always has been. That’s why Rey on top will always be his favourite position; because he simply will not get over the vision that she is when she’s in control, taking her pleasure from him.

‘Fuck Ben.’ Rey groans, as he sits up, wrapping his arm around her as he gropes her ass with his hand, her breasts rubbing against his chest as she rises up and down on his length.

He latches onto her neck, kissing and nibbling as she moans and gasps, arms loosely wrapped around his shoulders, one hand running through his hair. It doesn’t take much for her to come undone, even though it had only been six weeks, it was six weeks too long for Rey.

She falls apart, clinging to him, mouth buried against his shoulder to muffle her cries and not wake up Lucy. The feeling of Rey hitting her peak is enough for Ben to follow as her hips slow down to erratic spasms.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is snuggling into Ben’s side having changed into her sleepwear - which is basically one of his t-shirts and a pair of cotton panties. His head is turned to the side, eyes fixed on Lucy’s basket, a contented smile on his lips.

‘Are you happy?’ Rey asks softly, fingertips running circles over his chest.

Ben turns his head to look at her, his eyes a little wide with curiosity at her question.

‘Happier than I’ve ever been.’

Rey smiles up at him, her eyelids heavy with sleep.

‘I love you Ben.’ She murmurs, falling asleep in her favourite place - in his arms and hearing him reply with ‘I love you sweetheart.’

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you for your lovely and beautiful comments. Please do not leave comments regarding other people's fics thank you.
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta ReyloRobyn2011 for helping with this chapter <3
> 
> Also there are a few little tributes to some of my great friend Shtwlee and ReyloRobyn2011's fics ;D
> 
> :o)


	18. I wanna Dance with Somebody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey learns something surprising about her boyfriend while he plots the future.
> 
> Chapter 17 recap: 
> 
> Rey seduced Ben back into the bedroom despite his initial hesitance and a new interests of his had some surprising results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be kind - I'm really nervous about this one.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is dancing around the apartment in a pretty summer dress with Lucy in her arms, moving to the some latin music playing on the radio as Ben marks some assignments sitting on the couch, but he’s soon distracted by the sway of her hips to focus on the task in hand. He dumps his folder, and pen on the coffee table.

‘Yay, look Lucy, daddy’s going to join in.’ Rey coos at their daughter, who turns her head to look over at Ben, a grin spreading across her face as she grips Rey’s finger.

Lucy lets out a squeak of delight as Ben presses a kiss to her cheek before stepping in behind his girlfriend.

‘So, you like this music do you?’ He murmurs in her ear, crouching a little, his hands on her hips, as she starts moving again.

‘Yeah. I wish I’d learnt to dance as a kid, but you know that wasn’t really a priority for a kid in care.’ She replies, trying to mar her disappointment and tinge of bitterness at her circumstances.

‘I can teach you.’ Ben whispers, pressing a kiss behind her ear and Rey gasps in shock rather than arousal, her body stilling before she spins around to face him.

‘You- _you_ can dance?’ She shakes her head, gawping up at him.

A crimson blush spreads across Ben’s face as he chews nervously on his bottom lip, looking away from her. He nods and Rey lets out a surprised chuckle as she moves Lucy to her hip.

‘Wow. You really are full of surprises Ben Solo. So what dances do you know exactly?’ She enquires, starting to slowly moves her hips again, moving Lucy gently to the music.

Ben shifts his feet, rolling his shoulders, clearly embarrassed by his own admission.

‘Just some ballroom and latin.’ He shrugs, glancing up at Rey and seeing her bemused smile.

‘Some? What’s some exactly?’ She presses, genuinely intrigued by learning this newest thing about her lover.

‘Jive. Paso……….Waltz. Quick-step. Cha-cha. Okay all of them. My Mom insisted that I be cultured when I was a child, and even when I lived with Luke she insisted that I continue my dance lessons.’ He mutters, wringing his hands together, wishing he’d not even opened his mouth.

Rey stares at him.  He really is her perfect man - cultured, knowledgable about the arts, speaks multiple languages, well travelled, loving, gentle, tender, kind and considerate a wonderful partner and the most perfect father to their daughter.  His only dark side being his quick fire temper.

‘What about salsa?’

He nods.

‘Mambo?’

He nods again, finally feeling brave enough to look up at his delighted girlfriend.

‘You have got to teach me how to salsa.’ Rey states firmly.

‘Well in that case there’s no time like the present to get started.’ He smirks, delighting in Rey’s clear enthusiasm as he plucks Lucy from her arms, pulling faces at her before swaying with her in his arms.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Oh fuck.’ Rey gasps as Ben swipes his tongue across her nipple, her hips rocking against him.

Her fingers are in his hair as she arches toward him, his hands gripping her waist as she pants and moans, head flung back with her growing bliss.

The straps of her dress are pulling tight around her elbows from where Ben pushed it down so he could suckle at her breasts, lapping at the drops of milk that cling to her nipples.

She reaches her climax, clinging onto him, holding his head against her chest, eyes scrunched closed as she breathes hard, her hips moving slowly, encouraging him to his own release. Ben buries his face between her breasts, fingers tugging at her dress as he comes.

‘I hope all our salsa lessons end like this.’ Rey mumbles, pressing kisses into his hair.

Ben chuckles, rubbing his hands up and down her back.

‘If you want to learn properly then we’re going to have to find a bigger space.’ He explains, before pressing a flurry of kisses to her shoulder and neck.

‘You know one day when I’m good enough maybe we could go to a salsa club.’ She suggests, sitting up a little, lifting his chin and looking into his eyes.

‘Of course. And you’ll be the hottest women on the dancefloor.’ Ben smiles at her, a thought fizzing around his mind as he surges up and kisses her.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Your uncle will be here soon.’ Rey murmurs as she presses a kiss to his forehead as he rests his eyes, head resting back against the couch, after a long and difficult phone tutorial.

At that moment Lucy lets out a wail, tears quickly filling her hazel eyes as she flings her arms around from her position in her basket next to the couch.

‘She’s all yours.’ Rey coos as she heads to the kitchen to start cooking what Ben had prepared for dinner. Ben gets to his feet.

‘Hey, what’s wrong with you huh?’ Ben coos at his daughter, as he moves her blanket and carefully lifts her from the basket, getting a whiff of a soiled diaper.

‘Oh. So that’s what’s wrong eh?’ He mutters, lifting her up and sniffing before his eyes dart up to look at his daughter’s grumpy little tear stained face.

‘Come on then.’ Ben coos at his daughter as she wriggles in his arms.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben is just doing up the buttons on Lucy’s babygrow, singing softly to her when Rey steps in behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest and burying her face into his back, inhaling deeply.

‘You like the smell of dirty diapers, do you? That’s different.’ He chuckles, holding Rey’s hands together over his heart with one hand as he tickles Lucy’s belly and the tot lets out a giggle, kicking her arms and legs.

‘I like the smell of you. But I especially like the smell of you.’ Rey says as she ducks beneath Ben’s arm and smiles down at their daughter, before pressing a kiss to Lucy’s sock covered foot.

Ben wraps his arm around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, breathing in the smell of her as his eyes drift shut, enjoying the beautiful sound of Lucy’s giggles and Rey’s murmurings.

Just then the intercom buzzes and his eyes fly open a knowing smile spreading across his lips.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Hey sweetheart. Luke and I are just going to go to the roof for a chat. Do you mind?’ Ben questions, as he wraps his arms around Rey’s waist and presses a kiss to her shoulder.

‘No, of course not. You go have your boys time.’ She giggles, turning in his arms, hands resting on his chest as she looks up at him.

‘I’ll do the woman’s work, while you go beat your chests like men.’ She teases and Ben rolls his eyes, a smirk spreading across his lips.

‘I love you.’ He states, capturing her lips for a quick kiss.

‘Hmmm, love you too babe.’ She murmurs as he fires her a crooked grin before disappearing out the door.

o-o-o-o-o

‘So, what’s so important that you had to drag me up here?’ Luke questions as he sits down on the bench on the roof of the apartment building.

As the tenant of the top floor Ben also has rights over the roof, well he does pay extra for it. He sits down next to his uncle and wrings his hands together, gulping nervously as Luke tilts his head, an expectant expression on his face.

‘I want to ask Rey to marry me.’ He blurts and Luke’s eyes widen as a smile spreads across his lips.

‘Well, I have to say it’s about time.’

‘But not yet.’

‘Oh!’

‘I want it to be special. Unexpected. Romantic. And I need your help.’ Ben turns to look at his uncle.

‘Okay.’

‘People keep asking why we’re not already married, or at least engaged. Especially as we’ve got Lucy. But you know, she’s still so young and I didn’t want her to feel obliged to marry me just because we’ve got a daughter together. And then there was the whole Hux and prison thing, so that kind of put a hung roadblock in the way. Besides how can we get married when I’ve got this trapping me to these two blocks?’ He gestures toward his ankle, sighing.

‘Right, so how do I come in?’

‘Well you know how you’re the gamekeeper, groundsman, warden, whatever it is at the manor?’ Ben mumbles and Luke nods, a smile on his lips at his nephew’s description of his job title, not feeling the need to correct him given how nervous and fidgety Ben is. He doesn’t want to exacerbate his nephew.

‘I want to propose to Rey there. I want to have a tent in the middle of the woods, a bonfire, fairy lights, the works. I want to make it perfect and beautiful because she deserves it. Because she’s the love of my life.’ Ben states, confident and assured.

‘So, when are you thinking?’

‘The end of August.’

‘Okay. I guess that’s enough notice.’ Luke nods.

‘There’s something else.’ Ben chews his bottom lip, looking nervous again as Luke’s brows narrow.

‘How about a wedding two weeks after?’ Ben smiles hopefully as Luke’s mouth falls open.

‘Wow! You don’t want much.’ Luke chuckles.

‘That’s why I’m asking you now. Because if it can’t do it then I need to find somewhere else.’ Now his stomach is knotting with doubt and nerves.

‘No, no. I’ll do it. We’ll do it. It will the perfect proposal and wedding. Mark my words.’ Luke assures his nephew with a firm nod and a happy smile.

Ben lets out a long breath, smiling happily as he looks around the roof.

‘So, what’s all this about then?’ Luke gestures to the hanging lights, candles and white fairy light jars adorning the roof.

‘I’m teaching Rey to salsa, and I was hoping that you could watch Lucy while we practice up here. The apartment isn’t exactly the best place to dance.’

‘Is that what the kids call it these days?’

Ben’s head spins looking at his uncle, aghast.

‘Of course I can look after her. You two get all the _practice_ you need.’ Luke smirks, giving Ben a sly wink as he gets to his feet.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey steps out onto the roof. It’s a mild summer evening, so she’s not put on anything over her summer dress, only pulled on a pair of pumps.

‘Ben! What’s going on?’ She gasps when she sees the lights against a backdrop of the sunset.

He’s standing there with a shy smile on his lips as she walks round to him, a smile on her face as she looks around, seeing his portable vinyl player sitting on the bench.

‘Well, the apartment isn’t the best place to salsa, and what with my clear restrictions I thought that the roof would make a suitable dance floor?’

Rey giggles, but can’t hide the grin on her lips.

‘So beautiful lady, do you care for this dance?’ He asks, offering her his hand.

She nods her head, accepting his hand and he pulls her against his chest, looking deep into her eyes as she lets out a faint gasp, her heart skipping a beat.

o-o-o-o-o

‘I think we should go back inside. Luke will be wondering where we are.’ Rey murmurs, nuzzling her nose against Ben’s naked chest as they lie beneath a blanket, on top of another and a few cushions.

‘Oh I think he has a pretty good idea why we’re taking so long.’ Ben cheeks and Rey slaps his chest with giggle outrage.

‘Your uncle knows that we’re up here having sex?’ She questions in hushed tones and wide eyes.

‘He thinks salsa is what the kids are calling _it_ these days.’ Ben chuckles, squeezing Rey to his side and giving her a flirtatious wink as she shakes her head in disbelief.

‘We should go back anyway. It’s well past Lucy’s bedtime.’ Rey smiles before pressing a flurry of tender kisses to his chest and shoulder.

‘Come on then.’

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you for the lovely comments - they really do mean a lot <3
> 
> Huge thanks to Robyn for all her support and encouragement with this chapter xx
> 
> :o)


	19. When the cuff comes off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tie in to Snuggles chapter 3 - coffee and tag.
> 
> Ben is reintroduced to his freedom with a surprise and ensuing fluffy times.
> 
> Chapter 18 recap:
> 
> Ben reveals that he can dance, much to Rey's delight. A serious talk with his uncle leads to a plan being put into action and a romantic rooftop dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the text in this chapter comes from Snuggles chapter 3 - coffee and tag which is the first part of the series this fic belongs to - Soul Meets Body series.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben takes a deep breath as he steps just inside the nursery, watching as Rey finishes changing Lucy’s diaper, humming a lullaby as she does.

‘Hey sweetheart, um is there any chance you could take bean out for the morning. I’ve got some essays to mark and I kind of need some peace and quiet.’ Ben croaks as he nervously rubs the back of his neck.

‘Okay.’ Rey replies glancing at him over her shoulder, firing him a look of pure and total love before she finishes dressing Lucy, placing her back in her crib.

‘Yeah?’ Ben gasps, surprised at how easily Rey agreed as she turns around to face him, leaning back against the changing table as Lucy chatters to herself in her crib.

‘Yes. It’s fine. She needs to get some fresh air anyway. Besides, I just don’t know if I could stop myself from ravaging you when you’re dressed like that.’ She teases, looking him up and down and making him chuckle, a grin spreading across his face.

She looks mischievous.

‘Oh yeah?’ He taunts, his own eyes twinkling with mischief.

‘Totally. I just don’t know if I could resist the sweat pants, t-shirt, cardigan combo if I stayed.’ Rey snickers as she steps closer to her boyfriend, running her fingers up and down his chest and biting her bottom lip while giving him a seductive look.

‘What about the glasses? Don’t forget the glasses.’ He murmurs as he leans forward and kisses her.

Rey wraps her arms around his neck, her fingers curling in his hair as he grips her waist.

‘I _love_ the glasses.’ She replies brightly against his lips.

Suddenly there’s a wail from their daughter and Ben opens his eyes, but keeps his lips locked with Rey’s. Not willing to end their ministrations just yet.

‘Huh, all women then.’ He mumbles against Rey’s still kissing lips.

He looks across at his daughter who is gripping the bars of her crib, a grumpy scowl on her blotchy face, and tears in her hazel eyes as she looks over at her parents.

Rey sighs as she pulls herself out of Ben’s grasp. There’s a smile on her lips as she steps over to Lucy.

‘Clearly she wants to be the only lady in your life.’ She chuckles as she brushes past Ben and out the door, firing him a teasing wink.

o-o-o-o-o

The moment Rey is out the door Ben breathes a sigh of relief. As much as he loves Rey and Lucy, he doesn’t really want them around when his parole officer and the people from the tagging company turn up to remove his tag. Plus he wants it to be a surprise.

Rey had always looked at the tag with sad eyes, if she looked at it at all. He didn’t like to be reminded of it either, it marked a very dark time in his life. A terribly misjudged moment that nearly cost him absolutely everything.

He paces around the room, chewing his thumb nail, nerves jangling as he waits for them to arrive. They best be there soon, otherwise Rey could be back and then the surprise will be lost.

The intercom buzzes and Ben feels a wave of relief.

‘Thank god.’ He mutters under his breath as he strides over to door, ready to get this thing off and be free.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben lets out a long breath, a smile spreading across his lips as he rubs his hand over the skin that has just been uncovered with the removal of the tag.

‘So, how’s it feel to be free again?’ Ben’s parole officer asks, while he fills out some paperwork on a clipboard.

‘Delicious.’ Ben chuckles, it was the first word that entered his mind.

‘That’s a new one on me, but I'll take it.’ The late middle aged man smiles as Ben gazes down at the patch of skin, looking at it as if he’s seeing it for the first time.

‘You were a model parolee Ben. Always polite, courteous, kind and friendly. I just wish all the others were like you.’ The man smiles as he gets up and Ben gets to his feet too.

As he shows his now former parole officer out Ben shakes his hand, giving him a thankful and warm smile.

‘I wish you all the best Ben.’

‘Thank you. And I’ll be honest, I certainly hope that I never see you again.’ Ben replies and the greying man chuckles as he steps out into the corridor.

‘The feeling is mutual. Keep yourself out of trouble eh?’ He pats Ben on the shoulder before turning and leaving.

Ben closes the door and steps back into the apartment, taking a deep breath. It’s as if he’s got a new lease of life. A new sense of freedom. There’s a happy smile on his lips as he just aimlessly walks around the apartment, going in and out of every room, just breathing in deeply.

He catches sight of the time on the kitchen clock and springs into action. He wants to surprise Rey by turning up at the coffee shop. Then drag her home and kiss her senseless. So he best get a move on.

o-o-o-o-o

As Ben approaches the deli on the corner - the store that indicated the point of his former restrictions he slows his step. His heart begins to thud rapidly inside his chest and his palms turn clammy. He takes a deep breath as he approaches the corner, gulping heavily. His whole world is beyond the imaginary point. The other side of the invisible wall.

With a deep breath Ben steps forward, across the barrier, and stops. He turns back to look down the street, ears pricking from months of instinct, waiting to hear sirens wailing for police to come and throw him back in jail. But they never come. He’s a free man.

The thrill and exhilaration he feels carries him to the coffee shop. But as he approaches that feeling of walking on air disappears in an instant, to be replaced with a horrible sinking feeling. He slowly steps closer to the large window of the coffee shop to find Rey sat opposite a man, a man he doesn’t recognise and Ben knows all of the men in her life.

Jealousy, paranoia and doubt cause his hands to curl into fists as he watches the man smiling at Rey, clearly trying to impress her. There’s a pain radiating in his chest, and tears are burning the backs of his eyes as he watches Rey’s mouth move in reply to this stranger, after she scoops something off the floor.

The urge to charge in there and punch this man, this stranger, is almost overwhelming. But then he feels a tickle of breeze against his ankles, and it reminds him of what happened the last time he lost his temper. It didn’t end well, and he certainly can’t let it happen again. He'd lose everything.

Instead Ben takes a deep breath; fighting back the anxiety, anger and tears as he hears Lucy let out a piercing scream, and her plastic rattle flies across the room. A small smile creeps across Ben’s lips - that’s his girl. See him off.

Ben watches as Rey lifts Lucy from her stroller, pressing kisses to her temple and cooing in her ear, trying to pacify her distress. He tilts his head as he sees the man’s mouth move before he gets to his feet, a look of disappointment on his face.

The stranger comes flying out of the door, muttering under his breath. Ben quickly side steps, colliding shoulders with the man and almost sends him flying, but he reaches out and grabs him just before he ended up in the gutter.

‘Oh I’m so sorry.’ Ben coos mockingly as he helps straighten the man.

The guy glares at Ben before huffing and storming off, leaving Ben in the street.

He takes a quick breath before ducking into the coffee shop. He spots Lucy’s rattle under a nearby chair and after a quick glance at Rey - who’s draining her drink, giving him enough time to grab the rattle and get over to her.

‘Ben!’ Rey gasps, surprised to see him standing in front of her with Lucy’s rattle in his hands and a happy smile on his lips as she turns around.

‘What-what are you doing here?' She gasps with shock as he grins at her.

'Your tag!’ She says quickly under her breath, eyes widening with worry.

‘Don’t worry; the police aren’t going to swarm in. I had it removed this morning. That’s why I wanted you guys out of the apartment.’ He tells her a happy, yet guilty smile on his full lips.

‘What? Since when? And why didn’t you tell me?’ Rey snaps, annoyance and wonder flitting across her face, as Lucy struggles in her stroller to look round at her Daddy.

‘I wanted it to be a surprise.’ He answers, blushing and feeling bad that he’d kept a secret from her.

‘It’s certainly that.’ Rey scolds, but he pouts just like their daughter and she simply cannot resist.

It's that look in her eyes, a look only for him that quells those previous feelings of doubt. She loves him, she truly loves him, in fact she's besotted by him. It's not her he has to worry about, she'd never cheat on him. It's other people and their questionable intentions, mistaking the kindness of his girlfriend for something it isn't. She only has eyes for him. And he for her.

She steps forward, wedging herself between Lucy’s stroller and the table. Ben leans forward and presses a kiss to Rey’s lips, but it’s only fleeting because Lucy is grumbling loudly, struggling beneath her straps as she turns this way and that in order to see her father.

‘Aw sweetheart what’s wrong, eh?’ Ben murmurs as he leans over and gently brushes his hand through Lucy’s hair.

‘I think we need to get this one home, don’t you?’ Rey quips, a naughty twinkle in her eyes only for Ben to see.

o-o-o-o-o

With Lucy carefully tucked up in her crib in the nursery; Ben and Rey waste no time in stripping off and falling into bed, crawling beneath the covers.

‘Oh fuck.’ Rey gasps, head pressing back against the pillow as her back arches a little.

Her eyes roll close as she pants, her hips moving as Ben pleasures her with his mouth. Rey grips the covers, her hands balling into fists as her heels dig into the mattress.

‘Oh yes. Oh.’ She pants, feeling on the brink of her release thanks to Ben’s pouty lips and expert fingers.

Her thighs tighten around his head as she hits her peak, body firing up off the bed before turning to jelly. She flops back down as he teases her through the aftershocks, before pressing kisses to her hot skin along her navel, abdomen and ribs as he crawls up her body.

Ben pauses at her breasts, the covers shifting down his back as he rests on his elbows, eyes level with her tits. Rey looks down, a blissful smile on her face as Ben gives her a wicked smirk before leaning down and capturing a nipple between his lips. Rey lets out a low groan as she pushes her chest up into his mouth.

The feel of his hot wet lips and tongue on her nipple and his hard on against her thigh has Rey feeling tingly all over again, especially when he starts lightly sucking. She’d fed Lucy earlier and expressed, but with only the slightest of encouragement milk passes his lips and a couple of drops roll down his chin.

Rey almost soothingly runs her fingers through her boyfriend’s hair as he suckles at her breasts. The feeling quickly becomes orgasmic, as Ben caresses the nipple and breast that he’s not feeding from. Another waves of release hits Rey, and she lets out a loud moan as her fingernails scrape over Ben’s skull.

With the faint taste of breast milk on his lips Rey kisses Ben enthusiastically, clearly not too blissed out from her two orgasms already. She clings to him, arms wrapped around his neck as he breathes heavily, feeling like he’s on the verge of exploding if he doesn’t sort his throbbing erection out real soon.

It doesn’t take anything more than Rey bucking up against him for Ben to slide into her, his groan only getting louder with relief.

Ben slowly thrusts into Rey, taking his time and relishing in her little mewls and gasping breathes. Watching how her eyelids flutter as she determinedly tries to hold his gaze. Seeing her cheeks pink as he hitches one leg high over his hip, filling her deeper with each push of his hips. Rey arches the small distance between their chests, rubbing her already sensitive nipples against his broad and firm chest, milk smearing across his skin.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey snuggles into Ben’s side running her finger over his bare chest.

‘So how’s it feel? To be rid of that thing? To be able to go where you want again, when you want and with who you want?’ She questions, looking up at him, resting her chin on his shoulder as he runs his fingertips over her naked back.

‘It feels like freedom.’ He smiles wistfully, with a small sigh as he turns his head to look at her.

‘Well hopefully it's taught you not to go around punching people, getting sent to prison and then ending up with a ankle monitor.’ She snickers and Ben scoffs in mock offence.  
‘I was protecting you, and you know it.’

‘You weren’t protecting me for those three months you were in prison, when I was pregnant.’

‘I know, I know. Don’t you think I hate myself for that? Because I do, I really do. And I’m sorry for not being here then.’ Ben sighs, brushing her hair from her face and holding her gaze.

‘I know you are. So now that you are free again how about we take Lucy to the beach? We can ask Finn and Poe if they want to come. She’d love to play in the sand with BB8.’ Rey smiles hopeful and Ben lets out a soft snort as he grins.

‘How can I ever say no to you?’

‘Don’t you mean how can you ever say no to our daughter? You live to see her smile.’ Rey teases.

‘And you don’t?’ He chuckles and Rey smiles widely.

'Of course I do.' Rey murmurs.

‘I live to see you both smile.’ He states leaning forward and pressing a tender kiss to her forehead.

Rey shifts so she can capture his lips, kissing him deeply, her fingers brushing down his cheek. But as if right on cue Lucy begins to cry in her crib in the other room, disturbing her parents from their resumed affections.

Rey pulls away giggling as she buries her face in Ben’s chest as he chuckles at the sound of Lucy’s cry.

‘I’ll go.’ She mutters before pressing a kiss right over his heart.

Ben lets out a contented sigh as he watches his girlfriend grab his shirt off the floor and do up a couple of buttons before wandering out of the bedroom, casting a flirtatious look back at him over her shoulder and disappearing round the corner. He smiles, not sure how he became so lucky.

o-o-o-o-o

When Rey walks back into their bedroom she finds Ben lying on the bed wearing a pair of pants while looking on his Ipad. A wicked thought crosses her mind as she scoops up one of the pillows that had fallen off due to their enthusiastic actions.

With a wide and naughty grin on her face Rey swots at Ben, hitting him in the belly with the pillow. He shifts the Ipad, levelling her with a scandalous glare and gaping mouth.

‘Did you-’ He starts, only to be hit in the legs this time as Rey giggles.

‘You naughty little minx.’ Ben quips as he places his Ipad down on the nightstand and arms himself with one of the other pillows.

‘Oh this is so on.’ He chuckles, shifting onto his knees as Rey remains at the side of the bed, beaming at him.

‘Get on the bed.’ Ben orders and Rey definitely shakes her head, a mischievous smirk on her lips.

‘Rey!’

‘No.’ She pouts, firming her footing.

Ben shakes his head in amusement before climbing off the bed himself, but as he does Rey hops up onto it, standing above him and grinning down at him.

She taps him with the pillow in her hands, hitting his shoulder as he looks up at her, complete and utter love, awe and devotion in his eyes. Ben gently hits Rey in the legs, but like a flash Rey snatches up his pillow, smiling down at him triumphantly.

‘You win.’ Ben chuckles, as Rey playfully hits him with the two pillows.

‘I always win.’ Rey smiles knowingly as Ben climbs back onto the bed before lying down.

This prompts Rey to start a fresh wave of attack before she ends up looming over him, feet firmly planted either side of his hips. Ben grabs the back of her calves and Rey lets out a rather girlish yelp before she unceremoniously drops down to her knees, landing a little on his stomach and making him grunt.

Rey leans over, the pillows abandoned as she turns her attentions to her boyfriend, kissing him passionately. Ben groans into her mouth as she grinds her hips over his crotch, she’s always so eager and horny, but with a small baby these moments are few and far between.

‘She’s sleeping.’ Rey murmurs against his lips, as they work together to undo the few buttons of his shirt.

‘Best not wake her then.’ Ben purrs, hand cupping her breast and Rey lets out a soft moan as he runs his thumb over her nipple.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely comments they really drive me on. <3
> 
> Thank you to Robyn for editing this chapter - you're fab xx


	20. Truly Madly Deeply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey are attending Finn and Poe's 90's fancy dress engagement party, but things don't go entirely smoothly.
> 
> Chapter 19 recap:
> 
> Ben's tag is removed and he couldn't wait to show Rey, but there was a pang of jealousy and insecurity when he found her in a coffee shop with a guy he didn't know. But his Rey and Lucy saw the man off before Ben got his hands on his girlfriend for some sexy celebratory time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write and has lightened my mood during my depression so here it is - hopefully it can lighten your mood too :)

o-o-o-o-o

‘Wow you look _hot_.’ Ben smirks as he steps into the bedroom, eyes falling on his girlfriend.

He leans against the doorframe giving her the once over, well multiple times over. He can’t drag his eyes away from her. She’s wearing a white shirt with thin pattern detailing; the buttons aren’t fully done up, giving a glimpse of cleavage. She’s also wearing a calf length khaki skirt and white and brown court saddle pumps. Completing the look is a black silk chiffon scarf, and a pair of glasses. Her hair is loose as she feels a blush burn her cheeks under the scrutiny of her boyfriend.

‘You look gorgeous. I mean it. You’re the hottest woman alive.’ Ben says as he steps over to her, placing his hands on her waist.

He lets out a contented sigh, looking down at her and making Rey blush even more as she looks away biting her lips together.

‘Why don’t we skip the party and you know, have a little party of our own.’ Ben purrs, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her cheek, her jaw, the side of her neck.

‘No, no. We’ve got to go. We promised, and your parents have got Lucy.’ Rey whispers, as his hands move along her waist and down her backside, cupping her cheeks and giving each one a squeeze.

‘Even more reason to make the most of this time alone.’

‘Ben.’ She whines, pressing her hands against his naked chest, feeling droplets of water from his wet hair roll down her increasingly flush skin.

He lets out a huff, eyes closing as he presses his forehead against her temple.

‘Okay, okay. We’ll go to the party. But I can’t promise that I won’t ravish you when we get home.’ He grins wolfishly, stepping away.

‘I’m counting on it.’ She smiles cheekily.

Rey tilts her head to the side, admiring his back, eyes travelling down to the towel wrapped around his waist.

‘Caught you.’ Ben snickers, giving her a wink as he looks back over his shoulder.

Rey beams at him, before turning toward the dresser to fix her hair. She looks down at the photo of Rachel Weisz as Evelyn Carnahan on the surface. She takes a deep breath before looking in the mirror, only to be distracted by the sight of her boyfriend dropping his towel.

‘Hey, you. No peeking.’ He chuckles and Rey looks away, a smile on her lips.

But she simply can’t resist and looks again.

‘I said no peeking.’ Ben scalds good humoured as he pulls on a pair of tight white boxer briefs.

Rey holds her hands up, a look of innocence plastered on her face as she blushes profusely. She finishes doing her hair as best she can before popping in some sapphire and silver drop earrings Ben bought her after Lucy’s birth. She quickly applies a nude lipstick and after a long look at Ben, who’s just tucking his white shirt into his sand coloured pants, she leaves the room.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is perched on one of the bar stools at the breakfast counter when Ben walks into the kitchen, and she is sure her heart skips a beat at the sight of him.

‘Well, how do I look?’ He asks shyly, giving a manly twirl in order for her to appraise his appearance.

‘Very handsome.’ She smiles, hopping down and stepping over to him, looking over the addition of knee high brown leather boots, leather belt, shoulder gun holsters, dark bottle green scarf and wrist strap.

‘Will I do?’ He whispers as Rey places her hands on his hips as he brushes some wisps of hair behind her ears.

‘Better than the real thing.’

‘What? No. No. There’s only one Rick O’Connell, and that’s Brendan Fraser. But you. You make a perfect Evie.’ He murmurs, cupping her jaw and leaning forward and stealing a kiss from her.

‘Hmmmm, do I detect that you perhaps had a bit of a teenage crush on Rachel Weisz?’ Rey smiles, looking up at him and seeing a faint pink blush form high on his cheekbones.

‘Maybe.’ He smiles coyly and his awkward embarrassment melts her heart.

‘You’re not embarrassed are you?’ She asks.

‘No!’ Ben squeaks with a pout, not able to look at her, instead choosing to look at something off to the side.

‘Good. Because I really quite fancied Rick O’Connell when I was a kid.’ Rey tells him brightly, and Ben snaps his head round to look at her.

‘Yeah?’

Rey nods, hands running up and down his bare arms as she looks down over his chest.

‘It was his strong, protective arms and his boyish smile that did it for me.’ She says sweetly as Ben takes a deep breath, the things this woman does to him.

‘We should get going, before I drag you into the bedroom and rip those clothes off.’ Ben practically growls, a devilish glint twinkling in his eyes as Rey gives him a naughty smile.

o-o-o-o-o

The 90’s themed party is in full swing when Rey and Ben arrive. On their way through the corridor to the hall they pass Batman, Catwoman, Jack and Rose from Titanic and Britney Spears. They receive compliments from other guests for their costumes as they step into the main hall.

‘Oh my gosh. Look at you two hotties.’ Finn calls over the sound of 90’s pop punk as he hurries over to Ben and Rey.

‘Let me guess, let me guess.’ He states as Poe appears by his side.

‘The Mummy. Evie and Rick.’ Finn grins as Ben rolls his eyes.

‘You knew who we were coming as, _Agent J_.’ Ben deadpans and Finn looks mock offended.

‘You look great.’ Rey smiles warmly at her friends, before pressing kisses to their cheeks as Ben is dragged into brief hugs.

‘I don’t see much couple co-ordination here though. You could have at least been Agent K to his J, instead of The Mask of Zorro.’ Ben snickers playfully.

‘Ben!’ Rey chastises, but she knows that there’s no malice in his words, just friendly teasing.

‘Well, seeing as it’s our engagement party we can do as we please.’ Poe simpers with a cheeky smile.

‘You’ve been engaged for months now.’

‘At least _we_ are engaged and not leaving the poor girl waiting.’ Poe retorts and Rey shakes her head.

‘Boys, boys, boys. Put your handbags away, this is a party and I fully intend to let my hair down and have a good time.’ Rey giggles, gripping Ben’s arm.

‘You’re breastfeeding.’

‘I know that thank you. That’s why I’m only going to have one small glass of wine. But that doesn’t mean you have to hold back. You can enjoy yourself.’ She tells her boyfriend, looking up at him.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Ben! Ben!’ Rey snaps, as she jerks on her boyfriend’s arm at the buffet of 1990’s snacks and treats.

‘Huh?’ He grumbles, having had a couple of bottles of beer, an unusual amount for him.

‘I’m leaking.’ Rey whispers hurriedly, leaning in toward him as he ducks his head.

‘What? Where?’ He mumbles, eyes looking on the verge of glazed with alcohol.

‘Where do you think?’ Rey hisses, her arms folded over her chest.

‘Oh. Oh! Um, aren’t you wearing your….your…’

‘Nursing bra? Yes. And I expressed before I got changed. But I can feel it.’ She mutters, her face turning red with embarrassment.

‘Do you want to go home? We can go home.’ Ben offers, placing the paper plate down on the table and turning to face her.

‘No, no. We can’t leave yet.’ She mumbles, glancing at the clock on the wall and seeing that it’s not even midnight.

‘Okay. Just tell me what you need me to do.’ He states, looking her dead in the eyes.

Rey holds his gaze and quirks her eyebrows just enough for him to understand, before looking away, her skin burning. Ben’s eyes widen as his mouth falls open in disbelief.

‘Here?’ He gasps, shaking his head, not sure he heard right.

‘Not here obviously. In the restroom.’

‘I know that. But we’ve not done _that_ anywhere but the apartment.’ He says in hushed tones.

‘I know. But I’m desperate here. I don’t want this to ruin our night.’ She complains lowly, nodding toward her breasts.

‘Okay, okay. Come on then.’ Ben nods assuredly, smiling down at her before pressing a quick kiss to her hairline.

o-o-o-o-o

As Ben undoes her shirt she pulls it out from inside her skirt. He pushes it open and Rey pulls off the necktie and shoves it in her pocket.

‘I have to say this is the hottest thing I’ve ever done in a public restroom.’ Ben grins cheekily from where he’s sat on the lidded toilet.

‘Yeah well, don’t get used to it.’ She snipes, as she undoes the clip at the top of the cup of her white nursing bra.

Ben’s eyes widen with delight at the sight of her full breast, a drop of milk clinging to her nipple that makes him take a sharp breath. Rey steps in between his thighs, and Ben rests his hands on her hips.

With a quick shared glance he leans forward and swipes his tongue over her nipple. Rey lets out a small wanton groan, it feels like relief already and he’s not even started sucking yet. His fingernails dig into the soft skin of her back as he wraps his lips around her nipple and gently gives a few assured sucks. Rey’s own fingers lace through his dark mane of hair as he laps greedily at her breast, making her let out gentle moans.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey clips her bra back together as she watches Ben wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. She notes a dark look in his eyes, it's a familiar look to her. Hunger. Sexual hunger. More often than not, when he’s drank from her breast they’ve ended up having sex. But they’re at a party, and in the disabled restroom. They should really go back.

But the moment Ben rises to his feet, Rey knows that they can’t go back just yet, not with the clear tenting of his pants. His brows furrow for a moment, before he follows her gaze down, seeing his rather obvious erection.

‘Oh.’ He sighs.

‘I-I should do something about this.’ He mumbles, sounding a little flustered.

‘Let me help you.’ Rey replies, hitching up her skirt.

Ben gulps as his eyes widen, seeing her white stocking covered legs being revealed and he lets out a loud gasp at the sight of the tops of her stockings.

‘Rey-’

‘Ben. You helped me, now it’s my turn to help you. We’re a team remember.’ She tells him firmly, her skirt now bunched around her waist and her panties on display.

‘They don’t quite go with the time period.’ Ben snickers teasingly, with a quirked eyebrow at the sight of her white lace french panties.

‘And how do you know that?’ She challenges as he steps closer, fingers brushing over the strip of skin between her stocking tops and panties.

‘Because my intrepid little student, most women in the nineteen-twenties wore crepe de chine, silk or cotton bloomers.’ He purrs, pressing a hot kiss to the side of her neck as he dips his fingers inside the band of her panties.

‘Yeah?’

‘Yes. And they weren’t exactly sexy with their elasticated waists and knee caps.’ He continues, pushing her panties off her hips and down her thighs.

‘And don’t even get me started on the bras.’ He huffs hot against her collarbone.

Ben turns her, pressing her against the door to the restroom. Rey lets out a startled yelp, as she braces herself with her forearms as he tilts her hips. She hears rustling of fabric and then Ben’s one hand is back on her hip.

She lets out a low groan, eyes fluttering close as he pushes into her, nails scraping down the painted wooden door.

‘Fuck.’ Ben gasps against the back of her head, holding her in place before he pulls back, then thrusts back into her.

It doesn’t take long, not with Ben’s heightened aroused state, slight drunkenness, and not to mention the risk of being caught adding to the urgency.

‘I love you. I really, really love you. You know that? How much I love you. You sexy little minx.  My sexy little minx. I just want everything to be perfect you know?’ Ben blabbers as they straighten out their clothes, clearly his blissed out state and the booze going to his head.

‘I know.’ Rey smiles at him, seeing his face flush, hair tousled and glazed eyes.

'Truly madly deeply.  I love you.' He gives her a crooked smile and Rey can't help but giggle.

'Are you quoting a nineties song title?' 

'Maybe.' He replies sheepishly and she shakes her head, a bright smile on her face.

‘I’m glad you fucked me that Halloween. And you didn’t fuck anyone else. I’m glad it was me.’ He continues, stepping over to her and pulling her into his arms for a tight hug.

‘There would never have been anyone else.’ Rey states against his chest as he squeezes her.

‘Ben, Ben! You're crushing me.’ She squeaks and he instantly lets her go, looking worried.

‘Oh, sorry, sorry. I just love you. So much. _So_ fucking much. I never want to let you go, ever. You’re mine. Only mine. And Lucy’s. And any other babies we have. You’ll be theirs too. But you’re still mine.’ He mutters, slurring slightly, eyes scanning over her face as he cups her jaw.

'Okay, clearly you're a little drunk.' She smiles at him as he presses a wet sloppy kiss to her lips.

‘Perhaps we should go home after all.’ Rey grins up at him, a twinkle in her eyes.

‘Oh I see, you just want me for my body. All I am is a piece of meat to you, aren’t I? Just your sex slave.’ He chuckles and Rey shakes her head.

‘Forever.’ She quips as she opens the door to the restroom.

o-o-o-o-o

‘And where have you two been, need I ask?’ Poe teases when Ben and Rey reappear in the hall.

Rey bites her lips together and gives an innocent shrug as Finn looks at her with narrow and knowing eyes.

‘Who me?’

‘Yes you. No point in denying it. It’s written all over his face.’ Poe chuckles as he points at Ben, who’s standing next to Rey with a self satisfied smile on his lips and glassy tipsy eyes.

‘I’m saying nothing.’

‘I doubt you were doing much talking anyway.’ Finn interjects with a cheeky smile.

‘We’re going to go now. We’ve got to pick up Lucy early-’

‘So you want to make the most of your night of freedom, eh?’ Poe snickers.

‘You are terrible-’ Rey begins in mock offence.

‘Yes.’ Ben states, and they all look at him, to which he shrugs in reply.

‘Well in that case, let's not stand in your way.’ Finn smiles as he pulls Rey in for a hug.

‘Congratulations. Even if you’ve been engaged for _ages_.’ Rey giggles as she presses a quick kiss to Finn’s cheek.

‘Don’t worry, I’m sure it’ll be you next.’ Finn smiles, giving Ben a look.

They say their goodbyes before Rey and Ben head back to their empty apartment. But rather than fall into bed in the throws of passion, they crawl beneath the covers and fall asleep in one another’s arms, content and exhausted.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos' - they really do encourage me, especially when I'm feeling crippling doubt, so thank you <3
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful and supportive beta Robyn - who loves The Mummy so the costumes are for you boo x
> 
> :o)


	21. If you go down to the woods today....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tie in to Snuggles chapters 9 + 10 - Fairy Lights and Announcement.
> 
> Ben has an important question to ask Rey but he needs a little help from a certain grumpy smol bean.
> 
> Chapter 20 recap:
> 
> Rey and Ben went to Finn and Poe's 90's inspired engagement costume party, and found themselves in the restroom getting a little intimate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos' - they really brighten my day :D
> 
> Only 3 chapter left!!!!

o-o-o-o-o

Lucy wriggles and kicks her legs, a high pitched whine escaping from between her scowling lips as Ben tries desperately to put her special baby-grow on her.

‘Come on bean, please behave for daddy. This is important. Really important.’ Ben whines to himself, struggling to keep his daughter from wriggling off his and Rey’s bed as she flails her arms, refusing to co-operate.

‘Lucy. Come on, now. I don’t want much. Just for you to wear this baby-grow and be a good girl while _we_ ask mommy a very important question. One I should have probably asked a long time ago, but never mind that. Now, please. For me.’ He pleads, holding his daughter arms still over her chest as she gazes up at him, mischief in her wide hazel eyes.

Ben stares right back, their eyes fixed in a standoff. One he isn’t even sure he’ll win, given how his daughter has him wrapped around her little finger. Slowly Lucy stops fighting him, and they come to an understanding. Ben sighs with relief, nodding slightly as he smiles down at his grumpy little girl.

‘Thank you. Now we what this to be the most important question of mommy’s life, so you need to smile, okay? Can you do that for me? For mommy?’ Ben asks as Lucy narrows her brows and her scowl deepens.

He huffs, ‘perhaps not.’ muttering under his breath as he quickly pulls on Lucy’s baby-grow.

o-o-o-o-o

He sits Lucy on the middle of the bed, climbing off and pulling his phone from his back pocket. Lucy turns her head as he moves around the bed.

‘No sweetheart, you need to look away from me. Away.’ He explains, but she flops over onto her belly and starts to scramble across the bed toward him.

‘No, no, bean. You have to stay there.’ He points to the centre of the bed, but she continues heading toward him.

‘Come here then.’ He sighs, scooping her up off the bed and pressing a kiss to the side of her head, a small triumphant smile on her face as she pulls at the collar of his t-shirt.

‘Looks like I might need some help with this after all.’ He murmurs, bringing up the contacts on his phone before pressing a flurry of kisses into his daughter’s hair.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben is gently swaying and humming to Lucy as he waits for Luke to show up. He’d called him and asked for his help with the proposal. Basically he needed someone to distract Lucy so he could capture the moment perfectly. He’s got it all mapped out in his mind and wants it to be done right. Rey deserves a special, beautiful, heartfelt and perfect proposal.

He inhales deeply as he presses his lips to the top of his daughter’s head, breathing in the smell of her baby shampoo and just her general baby smell. It’s a lovely, fresh smell. A calming smell. A smell he can’t get enough of.

‘We’ve got to do this right.’ He mumbles into Lucy’s hair as she chatters away to herself, pulling at the hem of his t-shirt sleeve, leaning forward and sucking on it, leaving a patch of drool.

There’s a knock on the front door and Ben spins around, Lucy lets out a giggle that makes him smile as he hurries across the apartment. He pulls the door open and relief washes over him at the sight of his uncle.

‘Thank god.’ He sighs, as Lucy pouts up at her great-uncle Luke, who smiles down at her.

o-o-o-o-o

Lucy is again sat in the middle of Ben and Rey’s bed, a pout on her lips as she stares at Luke - of all her relatives she’s spent the least amount of time with him, so she’s not so inclined to crawl over to him, or be particularly friendly.

‘You remind me of your father way too much.’ Luke murmurs as Lucy watches him cautiously while he softly claps his real and prosthetic hands together to keep her distracted while Ben creeps into the room, pressing record.

‘Hey grump. Hey. Have you got a question for mommy?’ He asks, gently running his hand over Lucy’s back.

She turns her head to look up at him after giving Luke a narrow stare. There’s a pout on her lips that soon transforms into a broad grin at the sight of Ben and she waves her arms around, giggling cutely.

‘Have you? Have you got a question for mommy?’ Ben enquires softly, as he slowly moves the camera around to Lucy face on, widening the shot so all of Lucy’s baby-grow is visible in the frame.

‘Well sweetheart, will you marry me?’ He asks out loud, the camera focused on their daughter with the words “Mommy will you marry my Daddy?” written on her baby-grow.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Well, will you marry me?’ Ben whispers in her ear, leaning in toward her and holding an open ring box in his hand in front of her.

Rey nods, tears spilling from her eyes as she gasps and lets out a happy cry. She drops the cell onto the blanket, fingers covering her mouth as she turns to look at him.

‘Of course I will.’ She croaks behind her fingers and Ben grins, a look of relief flitting across his eyes that are illuminated by the glow of the fire.

He moves to take the ring from the box, as Rey holds out her shaking hand. He slides the gorgeous single solitaire diamond and white gold band onto her finger, it fits perfectly.  
‘It’s stunning.’ She whispers, admiring it.

‘Almost as stunning as you.’ Ben grins and Rey giggles.

In a flash she climbs into his lap and wraps her arms around his neck, his hands settling on her waist.

‘But what about you? Where’s your ring?’ She enquires a teasing smile on her lips.

‘I took the liberty of getting my own. If you don't mind of course.’ He mutters, looking a little bashful as he fumbles with his pocket before showing her the black and chrome two-tone titanium-plated band on his finger.

Rey grins, taking his hand between her own and pressing a kiss to the ring, eyes fixed on his.

She then turns her attentions to her fiancée, smothering him with kisses and pressing him back onto the blankets. There’s an urgency to her movements as she sits up and reaches down, gripping the belt to his pants and undoing it as Ben sits up. He pulls the chunky knit jumper off her and tosses it off to the side, before leaning in and kissing the side of her neck.

  
It distracts her enough, eyes fluttering shut, a moan falling from her lips as his fingers slide beneath the straps of her dress and nursing bra. Rey runs her fingers through his hair, her head thrown back as he sucks, nips and kisses her neck and throat, slipping down the straps.

She grinds her hips against his growing erection, toes curling at the feel of him rubbing against her wet panties.

‘I need you Ben.’ She gasps, looking down at him as he pulls back enough for her to see his eyes illuminated by the moonlight seeping through the trees that surround them.

Spurred on by her pleading words and desperate tone, he yanks off his shirt and jumper combo and throws them over his shoulder as Rey stands up over him. His hands falter as he undoes the fastenings to his pants, eyes looking up at her as if she is a goddess - which to him she is.

He watches with wide eyes and a slacked jaw as she hitches her dress up, fingers dipping beneath. His breath catches as Rey pushes her pink cotton panties down her thighs. He lets out a groan as she steps out of them, his face so close to her pussy, so close he can smell her arousal, and that has him done for.

He shoves his pants and underwear down his thighs as Rey remains looming over him, a smirk on her flush face. The moment his clothes are around his ankles she lowers back down, kneeling over his hips.

‘Rey.’ Ben grunts, almost a warning for her not to tease him, as he feels her wet heat against his hard cock, and she whimpers, hips bucking a little.

Rey ducks her hand down between them and grips his cock, making him whine as she lines him up with her entrance. She slowly takes him, inch by inch, easing down onto him, until he’s balls deep and she’s seated, hands now resting on his shoulders as he looks up at her with clear love and devotion.

She presses her forehead against his, their noses touching as she takes a moment. She always relishes the feel of him inside of her, stretching her, filling her so perfectly, like they were made for one another. Because they were.

‘I love you.’ She whispers, hands cupping his jaw as she looks into his eyes.

‘I love you more.’ He smiles, gazing into her hazel eyes, twinkling in the firelight.

With that Rey shifts her hips, making him groan and lean back, holding himself up with one hand as the other wraps around her waist. Rey grinds against him, moving her hips in a figure of eight, or back and forth, taking her time as Ben simply watches her.

Rey pushes her dress and bra down, revealing her full breasts and erect nipples, her skin goose fleshing from the chill as she continues to fuck her fiancée. Ben gulps at the sight of her dusty pink nipples, oh how he loves them; loves sucking on them, teasing and tasting them.

She cups her breasts, pushing them upwards, her own thumbs rubbing her nipples and Ben is powerless as he moans at the sight of her touching herself, caressing herself. It’s even enough for a little groan to tumble from her lips.

Ben licks his lips, eyes flicking between her nipples and face. Seeing that she’s watching him intently, teeth dragging over her bottom lip, waiting for him to react. And react he does, leaning forward and licking a strip between her cleavage as she continues to push her breasts together.

He takes over cupping her breasts, and Rey laces her fingers through his dark waves as he worships her breasts, kissing, licking and nipping them and teasing her pebbled nipples with the tip of his tongue, making her throw her head back and groan loudly.

Rey rocks her hips as they continue to make love. She catches sight of her diamond engagement ring sparkling in the firelight and moonlight as she runs her hand through Ben’s hair. She stills her movements, transfixed by the sight of the ring as she lifts her hand up, gazing at it. Ben lifts his head, his lips slick and swollen from his ministrations.

Ben turns his head to see what Rey is looking at it so adoringly and a grin spreads across his lips.

‘Do you like it?’ He questions, hands now gripping her hips.

‘I love it. It’s beautiful.’

‘Not as beautiful as you. You are more than beautiful.’ Ben quips, and Rey chuckles softly.

He leans in, pressing hot, wet kisses to the side of her neck as she begins moving back and forth.

o-o-o-o-o

‘I think she’s had her fill.’ Ben smirks, looking down at Lucy as she turns her head away from her mother’s breast.

‘Yeah.’ Rey sighs, shifting so Lucy is sitting in her lap, rubbing her eyes wearily as Rey rubs and pats her her back, encouraging her to burp.

Ben leans in, pressing a kiss to the side of Rey’s neck as Lucy lets out a cute little burp. His hand cups her breast, thumb wiping over her nipple.

‘Ben! Not here.’ Rey gasps, surprised by what he’s doing.

‘Why not? There’s no-one around. It’s just us.’ Ben smiles wickedly.

‘You’re incorrigible.’ He shakes her head as he continues to massage her breast, milk trickling down his hand and between his fingers as he pinches and tweaks her nipples.

‘Waste not, want not.’ He snickers, moving his hand away and licking the drops of milk from his hand as Rey continues tending to their daughter, with a smile plastered on her face as she bites her lips together.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben holds Lucy against his chest as he leads Rey back into the restaurant, their hands gripped together and shy smiles and blushes on their lips as they return to their impromptu engagement meal and Ben nods at the restaurant manager as he sits down, pressing a kiss to the top of Rey’s head.

A few moments’ later two waiters walk over with a tray of champagne with raspberries in each glass and an engagement cake.

‘Oh Ben!’ Rey gasps when the cake is put between the two of them, along with two glasses of fizz.

Han gets to his feet and all eyes turn to him. Ben's eyes narrow and his stomach churns.

‘I’d like to raise a toast.’ He announces and everyone picks up their glass of champagne, Ben watching his father cautiously.

‘I’d like to wish Ben and Rey all the future happiness in the world. A quick word of advice son, just never say no. She’s the boss now.’ Han gives a crooked smile as he tips his glass toward the happy couple.

‘You’ve always been the boss.’ Ben murmurs in Rey’s ear after taking a sip of his champagne and wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

‘And don’t you know it.’ Rey smirks before sipping her drink, as a sleepy Lucy nuzzles into her daddy’s chest.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you to my beta Robyn x


	22. On Bended Knee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Ben and Rey snuck off during their wedding? Naughtiness. Tie in to chapter 13 - The Wedding pt II - of Snuggles.
> 
> Chapter 21 recap:
> 
> Ben and Lucy created the perfect proposal for Rey. Before Ben and Rey spent the perfect evening together in engaged bliss and the next day in the afterglow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments, they really do mean a lot to me <3

o-o-o-o-o

  
‘Come on. I think it’s time you changed into something a little more dancy.’ He grins against her lips as their guests flood the dance floor to get the party going.

  
As he leads her from the dance floor Ben is patted on the back and a number of their guests tell him it was wonderful and a great surprise. He smiles and nods in appreciation of their love and support, feeling his face burn with a blush.

  
Ben leads Rey inside the tent, a happy smile on his face as he carries on walking and Rey lets go of his hand so she can do up the flap of the tent. He pauses and turns around, watching her with twinkling eyes as she walks over to him, a blush high on her cheekbones and a coy smile on her lips.

‘Hey you.’

Ben loosely wraps his arms around her shoulders as she places her hands on his waist, looking up at him.

‘Hey you.’ She replies sweetly, eyes falling close as she nuzzles against his chest as he presses a kiss to the top of her head.

Rey tilts her head back, looking up at him and Ben leans forward and presses a flurry of kisses to her lips, chin, jaw, nose and cheeks.

‘Mmmmmmmm you smell so good.’ He murmurs against her jaw, eyes closed and his fingers softly touching her hair.

‘So do you.’

He straightens up and his hands brush down her bare arms as she looks up at him, smiling when she sees that familiar hooded look in his eyes. His hands move to her waist as he leans down toward her, fingers slowly pulling up the skirts of her dress. His grinning face pressing between her breasts.

‘I’m not wearing any panties.’ Rey whispers, a wicked smirk on her face as Ben stops.

He lets out a groan, pressing a fleeting kiss to her skin just above the neck of her wedding dress before sinking to his knees.

‘No panties?’ He questions to clarify, looking up at her and she nods.

Ben begins pulling up her chiffon skirts, his fingers brushing over the outside of her smooth legs as she giggles.

‘Ben! What are you doing?’ She chuckles as he looks up at her.

‘Having a look.’ He fires back, as she brushes her hand over his cheek, gazing down at him with utter love and adoration.

Suddenly Ben lifts her dress over his head much to the yelping delight of his bride. His eyes widen when he sees that she was indeed telling the truth, she really has gone commando at their wedding. But there’s more, she’s completely bare down there.

‘Fuck.’ He gasps lowly and Rey sniggers.

‘Do you like what you see?’ Rey asks saucily.

‘Uh huh.’ Is all he can manage, too transfixed by her to even speak properly.

He leans forward and presses a kiss against her and Rey lets out a shrill yelp, her hand instantly gripping his shoulder.

‘Ben!’

‘Shhh. Just let me treasure you.’ He whispers, leaning back on his haunches as her dress ruffles his hair. He looks up at her, his eyes full of love.

Rey’s breath catches in the back of her throat as tears prick in her eyes. He really does love and worship her. She smiles lovingly at him, her hand cupping his jaw and thumb brushing over his cheek.

‘Okay.’ She murmurs and Ben springs to his feet, scooping her off hers and twirling her around.

Rey lets out a laugh that warms his heart, as she wraps her arms around his neck, her head flung back as he buries his face against her chest, pressing kisses to her bare skin. He slows down, holding her close as he looks down at her, his eyes dark and full of wicked intent and Rey gulps.

‘Just what are you going to do to me Professor?’ She whispers, giving him her most innocent look and coy smile.

A devilish smile spreads across his lips as he walks her backwards toward the bed at the other end of the large tent. It’s been decorated with rose petals and crisp white sheets, and there are fairy lights twinkling all around.

He doesn’t speak as he gently pushes her back against the bed, and Rey feels her stomach knotting with anticipation as she looks up at him. She drags her teeth over her bottom lip as she rises onto her elbows, a loud gasp escaping as he lifts her left leg into the air. She watches him as he dips down and takes her delicate garter between his teeth and pulls it off her, watching her the entire time and her heart skips endless beats.

Ben then places her foot down on the edge of the mattress, pressing a tender kiss to the inside of her ankle. He does the same with her other leg, his eyes on her face the entire time. Rey’s chest is starting to heave with desire as Ben carefully lifts her skirts and folds them over her belly. Rey lets out a faint moan at the feeling of the cool air inside the tent against her wetness.

Ben hums lowly in his throat at the sight of her, so wet and glistening already. He inhales deeply, eyes fluttering close as he breathes her in, licking his lips in preparation. He doesn’t give Rey any time before he’s burying his face in her pussy, licking eagerly.

Rey’s legs are trembling, his nose rubbing against her clit as he laps at her folds, tongue slipping inside of her. She tilts her head back, eyes closed as she lets out a long groan, collapsing back against the mattress. The sound of her pleasure being drowned out by the music of their reception.

He takes his time, alternating between quick and short licks and long slow licks. Pressing kisses to her mound, folds, the skin around her pussy, and the inside of her thighs. Nipping and sucking her clit and folds, nudging the bud with his nose as he worships her. As he pleasures her to the point of complete and utter bliss.

Her hips are moving up and down against his full, pillow lips, grinding against his face, trapping him in place with her one hand, fingers gripping in his hair, almost painfully, but he doesn’t complain. He never complains about going down on her, no matter how many times he’s ended up gasping for air.

He slides two fingers inside her, thrusting in and out as he teases her clit with the tip of his tongue, eyes seeing over her skirts and focusing on her flushed face and heaving chest. Her eyes roll back into her skull as she groans and moans, her other hand gripping the bed sheet.

‘Oh Ben, oh. Oh!’ She pants, back arching up off the mattress, eyes scrunched close as her walls flutter around his fingers with her release, heels digging in as her thighs clench around his head, keeping him in place as she rides her orgasm out against his face. Not even caring if she’s too loud, and can be heard.

Eventually she relaxes, her body turning to jelly as she sags spent against the bed, a blissful and contented grin on her lips as her eyes slowly open. Ben takes a couple of deep breathes as he gets to his feet, his pants tight over her erection.

‘I think we should perhaps get back.’ He croaks, his voice deep and husky and he coughs to clear his throat.

Rey lifts her head, before rising to her elbows and clearly seeing his erection straining against his fly.

‘Not yet.’ She smirks, eyes going between his pants and his face, and he blushes.

She will never get over his bashfulness, no matter what they do in the bedroom - or wherever the need takes them, he always retains a certain innocence and shyness about him. He can melt her with a single look, yet if she’s direct and forward he turns into an embarrassed little boy, his cheeks burning red along with the tips of his ears.

She shuffles to the edge of the bed, pushing her skirts down. Ben watches her with his mouth open as she reaches forward and quickly undoes the buckle of his belt, her fingers making swift work of the fastenings of his pants.

‘Rey-’ He starts and she fires him a quick look that tells him not to argue.

So he doesn’t. Instead he lets his wife pull open his pants, yank them down his thighs along with his white boxer briefs and fall to her knees in front of him. He’s breathing hard as Rey bites on her bottom lip, giving him a sweet look, all pink lips, rosy flushed cheeks, wide innocent hazel eyes and the tip of his cock leaking precum against the corner of her mouth.

‘Fuck Rey.’ He grunts, pupils blown as she presses a chaste kiss to the side of the tip, her eyes still watching him.

He practically comes undone when she darts her tongue out and licks the precum from the edge of her lips and swallows expressively, her eyes still looking up at him. His hands ball in and out of fists, fighting off his desperation to just snake his fingers through her hair and pull her mouth down on his cock and fuck her pretty, naughty little mouth, hard.

Slowly she licks her lips before taking the tip of his cock between them and he gasps with relief, eyes closing as his shoulders sag a little. Rey tightens her grip on the base, her other hand resting on his thigh as she starts to suck, moving her head back and forth, coating him with her saliva.

A trail of it keeps her bottom lip attached to his member as she pulls back just enough to swipe her tongue over the tip before sinking back down on it. Ben can’t resist as he laces his fingers through her hair, making strands fall out of the neat up do it had been worked into, but he hardly cares. Not when her mouth feels so good on him.

It doesn’t take long for him to fall apart. He can’t hang on much longer, not when she moves her slick hand up and down his cock in fluid motion with her mouth, or when she takes her mouth off him and instead sucks his balls. It’s all too much, he can’t hold on.

Ben cums, his cock nestled between her lips and his spend shooting down her throat as she looks up at him, her face flush and wet from their fluids. He just about manages to stay on his feet as he bucks his hips, encouraging the last of his seed out and into her waiting mouth.

When he’s done he sags down against the bed, crumpling to the floor in front of his wife, eyes closed. Rey watches him, a smile on her lips as she wipes away her spit and his cum from her lips, chin and jaw with the back of her hand. He looks so peaceful and content in his post orgasm glow.

He cracks an eye open and a grin spreads across his mouth as he sits up, they’re both of their knees looking at one another.

‘I fucking love you Mrs Rey Solo.’ He says, with such love in his eyes.

‘I fucking love you Professor Ben Solo.’ She quirks her head, beaming at him with her bright eyes and pearly teeth.

‘I know that you start your night classes in a week, but I want us to have some sort of honeymoon. So…..’ Ben says as he fishes in the inside pocket of his jacket - that he’s surprisingly still wearing, and produces an envelope which he hands to Rey.

She looks down at it and then up at him, ‘Go on, open it. And I hope you like it.’ He encourages, sounding a touch nervous.

Rey opens it up and pulls out two airline tickets and her mouth falls open as her eyes widen, ‘Rome!’ She gasps, eyes darting back up to his.

‘It’s a minimoon. A week in Italy. Rome, Sorrento and Capri.’ He tells her shyly and Rey feels tears burn the back of her eyes as he launches herself at him, flinging her arms around his neck as he tumbles back to the floor, chuckling in her ear, arms gripping her waist.

‘I take it you like it then?’

‘I love it. I can’t believe we’re going to Italy. You really do spoil me. When do we leave?’ She asks enthusiastically, scrambling with the papers.

‘You're worth it. We fly out tomorrow night. My mum and dad are happy to take Lucy.’ He tells her as she looks down at him, letting out a contented sigh.

‘You’re amazing.’ She croaks as Ben cups her face and brushes away the tears that roll down her cheeks.

‘And you’re magnificent. I’m the luckiest man in the galaxy.’ He smiles.

‘And I’m the luckiest woman ever.’ She sniffles before leaning down and capturing his lips in a soft, loving kiss.

After a while they break apart, ‘Now, back to the reason we came in here.’ Ben winks as Rey giggles.

o-o-o-o-o

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta Robyn x
> 
> Oh and for those of you who are interested there might be more than two remaining chapters - ek!


	23. Oh what a Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ben and Rey's wedding night. Romance, love and a little surprise.
> 
> Chapter 22 recap:
> 
> Ben and Rey snuck off during the wedding to have some naughty alone time, and so Ben could surprise Rey with his honeymoon gift - a trip to Italy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely, encouraging and supportive comments. They really do mean a lot, so please let me know what you think :)
> 
> Oh and we're now officially beyond Snuggles - entering new territory!!! Eek!

o-o-o-o-o

  
The celebration continues and now Lucy is nestled against her father’s chest as he gently sways to the music, singing softly into her ear. Rey is gazing adoringly at their little girl as the current song ends, but then a more upbeat song starts. Leia gets up from her chair and heads for the dance floor beckoning for Han to join her. He rolls his eyes but does as he’s told and struts onto the dance floor.

  
Ben chuckles at his parents, shaking his head as Leia and Han start dancing together next to their son and his little family. Rey leans forward and presses a kiss to Lucy’s cheek and the tot snuggles closer to her daddy. She rests her hand on her daughter's back as she smiles happily and lovingly up at her husband. Ben wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her close against his chest and she snuggles next to their daughter.

  
Happy tears fill Rey’s eyes. She’s got everything she could ever have wished and dreamed for.

  
Her family.

  
‘Hey, hey. No tears. This is a happy day.’ Ben coos in Rey’s ear.

‘They’re happy tears. They’re happy.’ Rey mutters with watery eyes as she rests her chin on Ben’s chest and gazes up at him.

‘I love you.’

‘And I love you.’

At that moment Lucy lets out a mewling cry, leaning back and rubbing her tired eyes with her tiny curled up fists.

‘Aw, I think someone is a tired.’ Rey smiles at Lucy, placing her hand on her daughter’s back and gently rubbing with her thumb.

‘Come on then sweetheart. I think it’s time someone went to bed.’ Ben whispers against Lucy’s skin, planting a kiss to her temple.

Lucy gives a cute yawn as she stretches her arms and wraps them as best she can around Ben’s neck.

‘I think she’s found her bed, don’t you?’ Rey teases as the slow song continues to play and Ben gently sways his daughter, his other arm wrapped around his bride’s waist.

‘Okay, time to go with grandma.’ Ben murmurs in Lucy’s ear as the song comes to an end, but even in her half asleep state Lucy clings on, little blunt nails digging into Ben’s neck.

Leia stands there waiting in front of her son in order to take Lucy home with her and Han, so Ben and Rey can have their wedding night. But Lucy is having none of that as she snuggles into the collar of his shirt, mouth falling open as she falls fast asleep.

‘It doesn’t look like she wants to go anywhere.’ Leia smiles, gazing adoringly at her granddaughter as Ben gently strokes the tot’s back.

‘Come on bean. Mommy and I are meant to have this night together. Alone.’ Ben pleads with his little girl, but she just nestles closer to him.

‘It’s okay. We’ve got other nights. We’ve got the rest of our lives-’ Rey says softly as she caresses Lucy’s cheek.

‘Yeah, but this is _our_ wedding night. We won’t be having another one.’ Ben grits, eyes fixed on Rey’s face and she gives him an innocent look, while biting seductively on her bottom lip.

Ben and Rey stare at one another for a long moment before Leia steps forward, reaching for Lucy and getting a wail as a result, as Lucy is plucked from her father’s chest.

‘Dada.’ She whimpers, face scrunching up and arms searching for her surprised father.

‘What-what did you just say? Did you just say dada? Did she…..oh my beautiful grumpy little bean.’ Ben gasps as he takes his daughter back into his arms, looking delightedly down at his girl and his wife.

‘Oh sweetheart, did you just say dada?’ Rey beams, tears burning her eyes once again as she and Ben press kisses to her cheeks, but Lucy just looks at them confused with a pouty scowl.

She starts to grizzle, tears filling her eyes and she rubs her tiny fists against then, a cry building in her chest.

‘Come on my sweet girl.’ Leia states clearly as she takes Lucy from Ben, cradling her against her chest.

Ben and Rey kiss their daughter goodnight, and Rey bites her lips together as Leia and Han leave for the evening, taking a sleeping Lucy with them.

‘Hey, it’s okay. She’ll be fine.’ Ben whispers in Rey’s ear, as he wraps his arms around her waist from behind and presses a kiss to the side of her neck.

‘I know.’ She sniffles before turning to face him.

‘Thank you. Today has been perfect.’ She smiles brightly at him and Ben leans down and presses a loving and tender kiss to her lips.

‘Just like you.’ Ben coos and Rey lets out a giggle, wrapping her arms around his neck.

‘Oooh sweetheart that was…...cheesy. But I love it.’ She laughs before they kiss once again.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey leads Ben down the lit path toward their tent, casting playful glances back at him over her shoulder. It’s nearly midnight and all their guests have gone home, leaving them completely alone for their wedding night.

Neither of them are particularly tired, as they close the flap of the tent and start to undress, sharing little looks and glances, as more and more skin is revealed before they’re both naked and standing in front of the other.

‘Do you like what you see, _husband_?’ Rey teases playfully as she shakes her hips for him.

‘I love what I see, _wife_.’ He grins, stepping closer and cupping her jaw and kissing her deeply.

‘I have a request.’ Rey whispers against his lips when she pulls back, gazing up at him in the flickering candle light.

‘Okay.’

Rey steps away and over to the small vanity case she had brought with her that morning. She retrieves a bar of what looks like soap. She unwraps it, a flirty smile on her lips.

‘What’s that?’

‘Get on the bed.’ Rey instructs, as she scrunches the wrapper up and places it on the small table.

Ben doesn’t question further, and does as his wife asks and climbs onto the bed. He lies back before rising up onto his elbows as Rey joins him, sitting next to him, as she places another bar on the side of the bed. She holds the massage bar in her hand and with a sweet look fired at her husband she begins to softly rub it over his thigh.

Ben lets out a small moan at the feeling of the bar against his warm skin as it begins to soften and melt. He falls back down onto the mattress as Rey continues to rub the small bar over his skin.

She moves onto his abdomen, straddling him and feeling his erection press against her. She moves her hands and the bar over him, enjoying the sound of his moans and groans. Loving the sight of his parted lips, flush face and glassy eyes as he gazes up at her.

As she moves up to his chest she leans forward, his erection nudging her, and making her shiver with anticipation and desire. Her hips buck against him as a whimper escapes from her lips. Rey doesn’t even stop as she grinds against Ben, needing some relief from the ache that has been building steadily the past few hours.

‘Rey-’ Ben croaks, his voice a deep and slightly hoarse.

She stills, eyes meeting his as he rests his one hand on her thigh and the other grabbing the other bar. He gives her a certain look and she quickly scrambles from his lap, lying down next to him as he sits up.

‘On your front.’ Ben murmurs and Rey does as he asks, shifting onto her front.

He rubs the bar between his hands once before straddling her thighs. He starts high up on her thighs, rubbing the sweet smelling bar against her hot skin. His cock twitches as he happily rubs the melting massage oil into her peachy butt.

Rey lets out a lusty groan, pushing back against his hands and Ben lets out a snicker. He continues up her back, letting his fingers stray to her sideboobs, kneading the soft mounds with his fingertips, leaving Rey gasping as she arches her back, giving him more room. Ben returns to massaging her back and shoulders, and his erection presses against her butt.

‘Ben!’ Rey pants, pressing back against him, wanting him, needing him.

‘Okay sweetheart.’ He chuckles gently as he lies down on top of her.

Their slick bodies slide against one another as Ben lines himself up with her, before slowly thrusting into her as he whispers sweet nothings into her ear, taking her from behind.

Rey grips his hands as he rests on his elbows either side of her as they slowly make love. Ben buries his face into the side of Rey’s neck, pressing hot, wet kisses to her skin as they reach their climaxes almost at the same time, with Ben coming inside of her.

He presses kisses to Rey’s face, neck, shoulders and the back of her head as he slips out of her, and rolling onto his back next to her.  He pulls the covers over their naked bodies.

‘I love you.’ He murmurs, turning his head and looking at her through heavy lidded eyes.

‘I love you too.’ She whispers back, nestling into his side and letting her eyelids fall close, feeling his arm wrap around her shoulders as he pulls her against him and presses a kiss to her forehead.

They fall asleep, snuggled together for the first time as man and wife.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta Robyn x
> 
> :o)


	24. When in Rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben are on the first stop of their honeymoon - the Eternal City of Rome.
> 
> Chapter 23 recap:
> 
> It was the wedding night with a little vocal surprise from their bundle of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the lovely and supportive comments. They are very much appreciated :) <3
> 
> As you may have noticed this is chapter 24 and a while back I said that this story would end with chapter 24, however there are still a couple of things left to be said in this fic so I've increased it to 26, hope you don't mind!?
> 
> I have been to Rome, but not all of the places featured in this chapter, mainly because it rained the entire time I was there (sucks!), it's a beautiful city. Hopefully this isn't too bad a snapshot of it - ek!

o-o-o-o-o

‘I’ll see you in a week okay sweetheart?’ Rey sniffles as she clutches Lucy to her chest, pressing watery kisses against her soft baby hair.

Lucy pouts and scowls, not sure what’s going on, turning her head this way and that, looking around the airport check in’s seeming a little bewildered by the number of people.

‘Come on sweetheart.’ Ben whispers in Rey’s ear as he leans down and presses a kiss to the top of her head.

‘I don’t want to let her go.’ Rey mumbles, breathing in the smell of their daughter.

‘She’ll be fine. And we’ll be back before you know it.’ Ben reasons as Rey looks up at him with tear filled eyes, her mascara starting to smudge in the corners.

‘Okay.’ Rey whispers, hugging Lucy tightly and smothering her cheek with kisses before Ben gently peels her from Rey’s grasp.

‘You be a good girl okay bean? No playing up. And if you do, aim for the old man.’ Ben snickers, looking over at his father.

‘Hey, I heard that.’ Han chuckles as Ben kisses his daughter goodbye, before handing her over to his mother.

‘She’ll be fine. She’ll want for nothing.’ Leia reassures them with a warm smile.

Ben leads his teary wife to the departures for their overnight flight to Rome. Pulling her into his lap as they sit on the seats waiting for their flight, running his hand up and down her back as he traces swirl patterns into the knee of her jeans and pressing kisses to her cheeks, hair, nose and lips. Anything to try and make her feel a little bit better over leaving their little girl.

o-o-o-o-o

‘So where first?’ Rey asks enthusiastically as she peers out the window of the taxi, despite the long flight.

‘I read that it’s best to go to the Fontana di Trevi early in the morning or late, so there. Then we can walk to our hotel.’ Ben suggests and Rey beams at him.

They pull up outside the Trevi Fountain, it’s still quiet and Rey gives the driver a generous tip. Ben wraps a protective arm around his wife’s shoulders as they admire the baroque fountain.

They take a bunch of photos, some separately, lots together with the help of friendly passers-by who wish them well for their marriage. They both toss a euro each into the fountain with their right hands over their left shoulders and make their wishes before locking hands and following the map to their hotel.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Oh wow. This is beautiful. Ben. You’ve incredible.’ Rey coos as she kisses her husband on the lips in the doorway, before turning to look at the trail of red rose petals around the corner to the bed, the bucket of ice with a bottle of champagne and strawberries and a box of chocolates next to them.

Rey grins as she walks further into their suite, running her fingers over the furniture while Ben manoeuvres their suitcases around in the entrance way after tipping the porter.

‘Only the best for you sweetheart.’ He calls as he takes off his jacket and runs his hand through his hair, feeling a little tired, while Rey disappears inside the large bathroom with her carry on luggage.

‘I’m just going to freshen up, okay?’ Rey calls and Ben admires the room.

‘Sure thing beautiful.’ He replies, opening the doors to the balcony and stepping out and taking in the view of the magnificent city, eyes drifting close and getting lost in the warmth of the morning sun caressing his face.

‘Ben!’ Rey purrs from inside the bedroom. Ben steps back into the bedroom to find his wife laying back on the large four poster bed in nothing but her beautiful white lace underwear and a cheeky smile.

‘Don’t you want to see Rome? Urbs Aeterna. La Città Eterna. The Eternal City?’ Ben asks her in a low tone, kneeling on the end of the bed as Rey bites her lip, looking up at him with big innocent eyes.

‘I want to see my husband too.’ She simpers, shifting onto her knees and reaching forward and pulling Ben towards her by his belt.

‘You’ve seen me.’ He teases as Rey undoes his belt, pouting cutely as she looks up at him from beneath her lashes.

‘Ben!’ Rey whines, moving onto the fastenings of his pants, pout becoming more exaggerated.

‘Whatever you want sweetheart.’ Ben purrs, cupping her jaw with his hands and flashing her a dashing smile.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey and Ben spend a couple of hours exploring Palatine Hill and Museum, before walking over to the Colosseum.

‘Wow. It’s amazing.’ Rey gasps as they approach the iconic monument.

‘Isn’t it just.’ Ben murmurs, admiring the look of awe in his wife’s eyes, rather than the amphitheatre.

‘You would have totally been a gladiator you know that? And I would have been an Empress watching you battle-’

‘Yeah?’ Ben smiles as Rey tells her story.

‘And I would stop the battle because you bewitched my heart, and I couldn’t bear to watch you fight.’ She tells him, walking backwards, her hands gripping his and a bright smile on her face.

‘And I would scoop you up into my arms, like this-’ He announces as he does just that and lifts a giggling Rey into his arms.

‘Then I would carry you to your home and make love to you until dawn.’ He whispers, as Rey leans in closer and they share a loving kiss in front of the structure.

o-o-o-o-o

After walking around the Colosseum they spend some time at Roman Forum - the remains of the heart of ancient Rome - before heading through Piazza Venezia on their way to their late lunch in a intimate and romantic restaurant set off the beaten path of the tourist spots.

The afternoon is spent visiting The Pantheon before making their way to the romantic Spanish Steps after stopping for some authentic Italian ice creams. They find a couple of steps to sit on and watch the sun start to set over the city.

‘Today has been perfect.’ Rey smiles as she cranes her neck to look back at her husband as she’s sat between his legs on the step down from him.

Ben leans forward and captures her lips for a tender kiss.

‘You’re perfect.’ He mumbles and Rey blushes, playfully slapping his leg.

‘So, do you think you’ve got room for dinner after your big bowl of pasta and ice cream?’ He grins down at her.

‘Of course. Besides, I’m sure we can burn it all off later.’ She quips with a cheeky smirk and wink.

‘How about we burn some of it off now?’ Ben gives a knowing smile and Rey’s brows furrow together.

‘Dance with me.’ Ben purrs and Rey blinks at him with surprise.

‘Wh-what?’

‘Right now. Dance with me.’ Ben states, getting to his feet and extending his hand down to her as she gazes up at him with surprise.

Rey lets out a giggle as she gets to her feet and accepts his offered hand. He steps down so he’s level with his wife, wrapping his one arm around her waist and clasping the other to his chest. Ben nods at a man sitting a few steps up with a guitar.

‘Ben! What’s going on?’ Rey gasps as he starts to sway her to the sound of the flamenco guitar and she sees another man filming them with a camcorder.

‘We’re just dancing.’ Ben coos, a grin on his face as Rey lets out a girlish laugh.

Soon a crowd has gathered on the steps, watching as Ben and Rey dance. It’s not any dance style in particular given the fact that they’re on the steps, but there are a couple of recognisable latin steps. The music comes to its crescendo and then its end to rapturous applause from the surrounding crowd. Ben and Rey grin and laugh happily, as they’re given well wishes and compliments from people in a variety of languages and broken English. With Ben giving their thanks in a number of languages himself.

After Ben introduces Rey to the two men - Dante and Gio - who helped make the whole moment they head back to the hotel wrapped up in one another, beaming brightly.

‘I can’t believe you did that for me.’ She beams.

‘I’d do anything for you.’ Ben replies, planting a kiss to her top of her head as he holds her close.

‘And you sound super sexy talking Italian.’ She quips, a twinkle in her bright eyes and Ben leans forward, whispering sweet nothings in Italian into her ear and making her melt in his arms.

‘You’re going to have to stop, otherwise I’m going to jump you right here.’ She gasps, cheeks burning with a flush and Ben fires her a wolfish smirk, before throwing her over his shoulder and playfully smacking her ass as he hurries through the crowd.

‘Ben! Put me down.’ She giggles, blushing at the ridiculousness of what he’s doing and the looks on the faces of the people they pass by.

o-o-o-o-o

‘You look beautiful.’ Ben whispers against her temple after Rey joins him in the bar of their hotel.

She will never get over the look of love and awe in Ben’s eyes every time she approaches him, or the shy smile that graces his lips. She also quite likes the looks of appreciation from the other patrons in the bar, as Ben takes her hand in his and leads her out to the street and their waiting taxi.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Oh my gosh. This is stunning.’ Rey gasps, as Ben pulls out her chair at the candlelit gourmet restaurant that overlooks the city.

‘Only the best for you sweetheart.’ He smiles shyly, as he pushes her chair in before taking his own seat.

They share a tasting menu with a variety of small samples of dishes on offer in the main menu. A variety of fish dishes with different sauces and accompaniments, fruit soup with vegetables and nuts and delicious chocolate cake.

‘This food is incredible.’ Rey mumbles around a mouthful of chocolate fed to her by her husband before she gazes across the view of the city at twilight including Villa Borghese, Trinità dei Monti and St. Peter’s Basilica.

‘You’re incredible.’ Ben smiles and Rey looks down shyly.

‘You’re so wonderful to me. You always say the most beautiful things. And I don’t know if I deserve them all-’

‘You do. You really do. You’ve changed my life. If it weren’t for you I don’t know what I would be doing with my life. You’ve made me a better man. The man I’m proud to be. The man I hope you’re proud to be married to-’

‘I’m prouder than you’ll ever know. You and Lucy are everything to me. And I want to thank you for everything that you’ve given me.’ Rey smiles, clutching his hands across the table.

‘I love you.’ Ben whispers as he gets to his feet and leans across the table to kiss her.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you so much to the always lovely Robyn for being my sounding board and beta for this fic x
> 
> (Restaurant inspiration: Mirabelle, Rome - http://www.robertonaldicollection.com/ristorante-mirabelle/en/ )


	25. Love Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The honeymoon continues onto Sorrento and Capri.
> 
> Chapter 24 recap:
> 
> Ben and Rey head to their honeymoon in Rome after a teary goodbye to their precious little girl. But once they arrived they're swept up in romance, excellent food, historic sites and even some dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely comments - they really are so wonderful and inspiring. <3
> 
> So this is the penultimate chapter before this story comes to it's natural conclusion.
> 
> I hope you like this one and are looking forward to the final one.

o-o-o-o-o

After spending the morning at Vatican City and admiring St Peter’s Basilica, seeing the Sistine Chapel; Ben and Rey headed for Sorrento, flying to Naples before Ben drove them to their luxury hotel. Rey’s eyes were out on storks as Ben lead her to their suite for the duration of their stay - tucked into a cave with it’s own heated massage pool.

‘Oh my gosh. This is gorgeous. Ben I love it.’ She gushes, wrapping her arms around his neck and peppering his face with kisses as he lifts her off her feet.

‘You’re more than worth it.’ He murmurs against her lips, laying her down on the four poster bed.

o-o-o-o-o

The next few days are spent exploring the beautiful coastal town, relaxing on the beach, enjoying spa treatments, fine restaurants and the historic sites - including day trips to Pompeii and Naples.

On their last full day in Italy before they head back to Rome for their flight home they decide to take a boat to the island of Capri. They catch the first ferry across from Sorrento armed with an itinerary filling their day, just how they like it.

Their first stop is Grotta Azzurra aka the Blue Grotto, a sea cave where sunlight passing through an underwater cavity and shines through the seawater creates a blue reflection that illuminates the cavern. It is only accessible at low and calm tide, where everyone has to lie flat in the small rowboat, as the oarsman pulls them into the cave with a metal chain attached to the wall.

Rey’s eyes were wide with wonder the entire time, not quite believing the beauty of the cavern and the water clarity, ‘it’s almost as beautiful as you.’ Ben purrs in her ear and receives a playful elbow to the ribs for his cheesy line.

After returning to shore and travelling inland they find themselves in the most famous square on the island, Piazza Umberto I, and enjoying a morning glass of delicious Limoncello - a drink that Rey takes to instantly and insists on purchasing a couple of authentic bottles.

They have lunch in the Gardens of Augustus overlooking the sea and enjoying the warmth of the sun amongst the ornamental plants and flowers. Their next stop was the Carthusian monastery of Certosa di San Giacomo before heading to Faraglioni - stacks of coastal and oceanic rock formations eroded by waves.

‘They’re called Stella, Mezzo and Scopolo or Fuori. They’re amazing aren’t they?’ Ben says into Rey’s ear as he grips the rail on either side of his wife.

Rey nods before turning her head to press a kiss to her husband’s cheek, running her fingertips over his jaw, ‘This whole trip has been incredible. Thank you.’

With a final stop at Arco Naturale - the arch remains of a collapsed grotto, they head back to the ferry port, laden with gifts for their family and friends. Once back at the hotel they enjoy a candlelit gourmet meal on the terrace with astounding views of the gulf of Naples.

‘I think after this trip I’m going to have to hit the gym.’ Rey giggles as Ben leads her back to their suite.

‘What? No. You’re perfect.’ Ben protests and Rey shakes her head.

‘With all the fine dining and beautiful food I think I’ve put on a couple of pounds.’ She tells him as he guides her down the steps.

But with two steps to go Rey throws her arms around Ben’s neck, and practically climbs him like a tree, wrapping her legs around his waist. She kisses him passionately as he walks them over to the bed, dropping her down onto the mattress,

‘You really are an angel. My angel.’ Ben whispers as he kneels on the edge of the bed, between Rey’s thighs.

‘If anyone’s an angel then it’s you.’

Ben scoffs, shaking his head, ‘no sweetheart. If I’m an angel then I’d be a fallen one. But you….you’re the most beautiful, incredible, glorious of angels.’

Rey surges up off the bed, crashing her lips with her husband’s, fingers finding the buttons on his shirt. With swift movements she rids him of his shirt. Ben pulls off Rey’s dress, leaving her in just her lace underwear. Ben lets out a shaky breath at the sight of Rey laying back, the underwear setting off her gorgeous tan.

He leans down, pressing kisses to her warm golden skin as he works his way up to her mouth for a heated kiss. Rey’s one hand laces through his hair, tugging gently the way she knows he likes as her other hand brushes down the planes of his back, dipping beneath the band of his jeans and squeezing his butt.

Soon Rey is naked and on all fours, a pink flush to her skin, ready and waiting thanks to his smart mouth and expert fingers. She looks back at him over her shoulder, firing him her brightest smile.

‘You know I fear one day that I’ll wake up and this... this was all just a dream. That I dreamt everything.’ He tells her quietly, shuffling closer to her as he undoes his pants, pushing them down his thighs.

‘This isn’t a dream. This is real. Everything is real.’ Rey whispers, breathing heavily with desire as she pushes back toward him.

Ben runs the tip of his cock between her ass cheeks, making her let out a groan as it brushes against her butt hole, before moving between her slick folds.

‘It’s definitely a fairytale then.’ He murmurs, slowly inching into her, relishing in the sound of her arousal and her whimpers, as her back arches and eyes scrunch close.

Ben thrusts slowly in and out of his wife, hands holding her by the hips. He lets out a sighing groan as he looks down at where they’re joined, reveling in the fact that she ever allows this of him.

‘Ben. I want to look at you. I want to see you, to see your eyes.’ Rey gasps, fingers curling into the covers as she rocks back against him.

‘Whatever you want sweetheart.’ Ben replies, pulling out of her, making her whine at the loss of him.

Rey moves onto her back, head resting against the pillows as Ben crawls up her body, pressing hot kisses, paying special attention to her erect nipples, before he pushes back into his wife.

She gazes up into Ben’s eyes as he slowly thrusts into her, her legs high on his hips, holding himself up on his elbows, a shy smile on his flush face.

‘Ben-Ben. I want….I want another baby.’ She pants, meeting his thrusts with her own.

He stills, looking down at her with wide eyes.

‘Rey-’

‘Please. Please Ben. I don’t want Lucy to grow up on her own, like we did. I want her to have a sibling. Siblings. Please. Now is the perfect time.’ She pleads, and Ben sighs. How can he say no to her?

He surges forward, capturing her lips in a heated kiss, moving with renewed vigor.

o-o-o-o-o

After they reach their climaxes, lying there wrapped up in one another Ben looks down at the heated pool. They’d made the most of it their first night, and both had liked to have a little swim early in the morning. But tomorrow they would check out and all these experiences would become treasured memories.

‘Come on.’ He grins, tugging Rey out bed after him.

‘Ben what are you doing? Where are we going?’ She questions as he leads her over to the pool.

‘We need to clean up.’ He smirks, stepping into the pool and Rey shakes her head as he offers her his hand.

Rey smiles back at him before making her own way into the warm water. Soon though things turn passionate and Rey is pressed against the side of the pool, legs wrapped around Ben’s waist, and clinging to his shoulders as Ben fucks her, this time it’s not slow.

They fall asleep, bodies twisted around one another, ahead of their final morning before they fly home and back to their daughter.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> A big thank you to Robyn for always being really supportive and an excellent beta.
> 
> :o)
> 
> Inspiration for the Sorrento hotel:
> 
> http://www.bellevue.it/en/home


	26. Finis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is it - the final chapter of Spellbound - there's a couple of surprises left for Rey.
> 
> Hope you like them :D
> 
> Chapter 25 recap:
> 
> Rey and Ben enjoyed the second part of their Italian honeymoon and Rey asked if they can have another baby and who is Ben to say no?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are. The last chapter of Spellbound. I want to thank you all so much for all the support, the comments and the kudos', they have all meant a great deal to me, especially when I've been struggling for inspiration and confidence. 
> 
> I want to say a big thank you to Robyn - my wonderful beta - for helping and encouraging me with this story even when I've no doubt been a pain in the arse. Not to mention it was gifted to you and Shawlee, so I do hope you guys have at least liked some of it :)
> 
> The title of this chapter is apparently the Latin word for The End - thanks Google translate!! lol
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this final chapter - please let me know.
> 
> Thank you <3 x
> 
> :o)

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is sat a couple of rows from the front. When she’d returned from her honeymoon and found her joiner details waiting for her, her heart leapt into her mouth when she read who the Professor was for her course, fearing that it would be Hux. But she breathed a sigh of relief when she read Professor Gwendoline Phasma.

So now she’s sat there waiting. The class is due to start in less than a minute.

‘Did you hear about the Professor who used to teach this class?’ A young woman asks another the row in front of Rey, her ears prick as nerves swirl in her gut.

‘No.’ The other girl shakes her head and Rey gulps, shifting in her chair.

‘He got one of his students pregnant-’

‘No!’

‘Yes.’

‘Is that how everyone found out?’

‘No. One of the other Professors caught them together, and the one who got the student pregnant attacked the one who caught them. He went to prison and everything.’ The first young woman tells the other enthusiastically as Rey bites her lips together, not feeling comfortable with being the subject of gossip.

‘No way. Seriously?’

‘Yes, I’m being serious.’

‘So what happened to the student?’ The second young woman enquires, leaning in eagerly to hear more.

‘I don’t know. I think she moved away and had an abortion or something.’ The teller of the gossip shrugs.

‘And what about the Professor?’

‘Got released I guess.’

Rey feels sick to the pit of her stomach at the mere thought that people would believe that she’d abort her baby. She wants to tell them what really happened, to tell the truth so that it’s out there. But the door to the class room opens and Phasma strides to the podium, silencing the room.

‘Good evening. I’m Professor Gwen Phasma. Now unfortunately there has been an incident and I am no longer able to take this class. Don’t worry though, because I have managed to get a more than suitable replacement, who’ll be here shortly. So if you can please just be patient a little longer that would be much appreciated.’ Phasma states with authority as she looks around the class, her eyes holding Rey’s gaze for a long second before turning on her heels and leaving the room just as swiftly.

Rey’s stomach drops, fear circulating through her mind that Armitage Hux is about to walk in and her education is about to go to shit. A murmur spreads around the room as anticipation builds over who is going to walk in.

Rey sits back, and closes her eyes as she settles her building anxiety, breathing deeply. She hears the door open and her eyes dart open.

‘What. The. Fuck.’ Rey gasps under her breath, eyes widening and heart skipping a beat.

‘Good evening everyone. I’m Professor Ben Solo and I’ll be taking this class.’ Ben introduces himself with surprising confidence as he walks over to the podium, his laptop bag slung over his shoulder.

Ben takes a fortifying breath as he places his things down on the table and looks out over the class, dark brown seeking warm hazel. A smile blooms on his face when he finds them, but Rey just looks back at him with furrowed brows and arms folded over her chest, a pout pulling on her lips.

‘I just want to say one or two things before we begin and any rumours spread. Yes it is true I did have a relationship with one of my former students. We are now married and have a wonderful, healthy baby daughter. I did also spend some time in prison for assault, after an altercation with a former colleague. I am deeply ashamed of my behaviour and have strived to learn from that mistake. To rectify the wrongs and the upset I caused through my reckless and deplorable actions. I was asked to return to the university by Professor Phasma with the approval of the Dean. If any of you are uncomfortable with studying under me then I would understand if you wish to leave.’ Ben tells the class, looking across the small sea of people who are listening intently.

Rey looks around the room, finding that no-one has stood to leave and she lets a small smile grace her lips before looking back at her husband, feeling so incredibly proud of him for admitting his failings. Knowing how raw he must feel right now.

‘Okay. There is one final thing. I want to be honest with you all. My wife, Rey, is a student in this class. However, before anyone thinks that there will be any sort of bias I assure you that there will be none, in fact I will be harder on her than any of you. And regarding tests and assignments. I mark all papers blind and they are then checked by an independent Professor. So please don’t think there will be any favouritism.’ He states clearly, to the silent room.

‘Right. Now that we’ve got that out of the way. Let's get to work.’ Ben gives a relieved smile, his eyes seeking out his wife, who just quirks an eyebrow at him.

o-o-o-o-o

‘So did you not think about telling me beforehand, rather than blindsiding me by just showing up.’ Rey chastises him as she leans against the desk right in front of the podium.

‘There wasn’t any time.’ Ben mumbles, gathering his papers and tucking them into his folder.

‘No time? Not even for a quick text?’ Rey asks and Ben pauses, looking right at her with his big puppy dog eyes.

‘It was very short notice. I’m sorry.’ He apologises, shoving the folder into his laptop bag, closing and lifting it onto his shoulder.

‘So what happened?’ Rey asks folding her arms over her chest.

‘Hux was arrested-’

‘What? For what?’ Rey gasps, shocked by what he’s just said.

‘A bunch of things. Extortion, fraud, tax evasion. Money related crimes.’ Ben tells her and Rey shakes her head.

‘I don’t believe it. And after all that shit he gave you. Gave us.’ She huffs.

‘So do you forgive me?’ Ben pouts, giving her that look again.

‘I guess you can make it up to me I suppose.’ Rey says coyly, looking up at him from beneath her lashes, a sweet pout on her lips.

‘Yeah?’ Ben murmurs, stepping closer to her, placing a hand on her hip.

‘Yeah.’

‘And how do you suggest I make it up to you.’ Ben whispers, leaning in closer to his wife, his breath tickling her cheek as his eyes scan over her face.

‘Have they given you an office?’ Rey asks softly into her husband’s ear.

‘They have.’

‘It doesn’t happen to be your old office does it?’ She turns her head slightly, dragging her teeth over her bottom lip.

‘It does, actually.’ A wolfish grin spreads across his face as he turns his head and their eyes meet.

Rey lets out a giggle as Ben grabs her hand and tugs her out of the classroom, and they dash down the corridor laughing and smiling. Rushing past bewildered and confused students and lecturers, and generally not caring about the attention.

The moment they’re through the door and their bags are dumped on the floor, Ben pins Rey against the wooden door, the only light coming from the lights outside. He kisses her hotly, hands roaming over her body as she weaves her fingers through his shaggy hair.

‘How did I get so lucky?’ Ben murmurs as he nuzzles her jaw before kissing her neck.

‘I’m the lucky one.’ Rey replies breathlessly, pushing his jacket of his shoulders.

Quickly their jackets are discarded and they’re stumbling over to the desk - it’s the exact same desk and chair that Ben used when he was last a Professor there.

‘Hey look. It’s my desk. And chair.’ He shakes his head in disbelief as Rey undoes his belt.

‘Like old times then.’ She snickers, moving onto his jeans fastenings.

Rey presses hot kisses to his neck as she pulls open his jeans, but Ben is distracted by seeing his old furniture.

‘Ben! Focus. We’re meant to be trying for another baby.’ Rey snaps, pulling back and glaring at him with clear annoyance.

‘Sorry.’ He mutters, as he cups her jaw in both hands and leans forward, pressing a long sensual kiss to her lips.

Rey pushes Ben back against the desk, hands running down his abdomen, feeling the hard planes of his chest and abs, a cheeky glint in her eyes and a beaming grin on her face.

‘Do you like what you feel?’ Ben quips and Rey lets out a barking laugh.

‘Oh baby that was cheesy.’ Rey chuckles as her fingers creep beneath his t-shirt.

‘I’m sorry. Is there anyway I can make it up to you?’ Ben purrs, a devilish glint in his eyes.

‘Get me pregnant.’ Rey quips brightly.

Ben lets out a growl as he surges forward, crashing their lips together. Ben shuffles them around the desk before sinking down into the chair as Rey stands over him. He pulls her forward by the loops of her jeans and Rey climbs into his lap.

They resume kissing and Rey pulls his t-shirt off as she grinds her hips down against his crotch.

‘Rey.’ Ben gasps, as she licks a stripe along his jaw.

She gets to her feet, kicking off her sneakers as she undoes her jeans. She pulls her jeans and panties off. The sight of his wife half naked before him makes Ben jump up from his chair and grab his wife, who yelps with delight.

He drops her down onto the empty desk, slotting between her thighs and rubbing against her as they share a searing kiss. Ben straightens up as he pushes his jeans and underwear down his thighs, before pushing into her in one swift thrust, making Rey groan loudly.

With his hands on her hips, looking down at her with a smirk on his face, Ben slowly fucks his wife. Rey places her hands over his as she wraps her legs around his waist, a bright smile on her face as she moans and pants.

‘I want-I want to see your tits.’ Ben gasps, moving his hands and giving her breasts a squeeze.

Rey doesn’t say anything as she pulls her t-shirt up, exposing her purple lace bra. She pulls the cups down and Ben groans loudly at the sight of her perky breasts and dusky rose nipples.

‘Oh fuck. Fuck you’re beautiful.’ He moans, relishing the feel of being with his wife as he pushes her tits together to make cleavage and run his thumbs over her nipples, making Rey shudder.

‘Harder. Harder.’ Rey whimpers and Ben gives her a few quick, deep thrusts that make her yelp, and her eyes to roll back in her head as she grips the back of his hands.

He lets go of her tits and plants his hands either side of her head, thrusting deeper as Rey looks up at him, their eyes locked together. She digs her heels into his firm ass, as she cups his jaw and he leans down kissing her deeply, continuing to fuck her.

Suddenly the door bursts open, startling both Ben and Rey - who lets out a cry of surprise as their eyes dart up.

‘Congratulations……….’ Leia trails off as when she sees Ben and Rey having sex on the desk.

‘Oh!’ Luke gasps, quickly looking away.

‘No fucking way.’ Finn barks, as he and Poe dissolve into a fit of giggles.

Also standing in the corridor are Chewie and Maz, who elbows Finn out the way to see what the commotion is all about.

‘I can tell you I am not surprise.’ She tuts before shuffling off.

‘Dada.’ Lucy squeaks as she gives a gummy smile as Leia just looks aghast.

‘I told you we should have knocked.’ Han grumbles as he pulls the door close, leaving Ben and Rey frozen with shock as the room darkens once more.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> And who knows one day this story may continue.........................???????

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Please let me know what you thought? Comments are life to a fan fic writer :)
> 
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> I own nothing but my Reylo obsessed mind ;)
> 
> Also a big thank you to my wonderful beta ReyloRobyn2011 <3 x


End file.
